Plus jamais seul, plus jamais
by Cigale
Summary: 5eAnnée UA:Sirius et Remus ont tiré Harry des Dursley, mais Voldemort rôde toujours, et la cicatrice qui le lie à Harry se révèle être bien plus qu'un simple souvenir. Un pot-pourri d'émotions, de rebondissements et d'humour (Sirius power)
1. Privet Drive

Annonce: Harry Potter et le monde merveilleux de JK Rowling... J'aurais _tellement _souhaité que ce monde soit le mien, ma création, mon chef-d'oeuvre, mais je ne peux que rêver et créer des fanfictions. Mon monde, en effet, est beaucoup plus ennuyeux, et contient certainement bien plus de Moldus que je n'en aurais souhaités autrement.

Avertissement: tous les livres jusqu'à la Coupe de Feu, notion de maltraitance d'enfant non détaillée, ne constituant pas l'objet principal de la fic. Pas de slash. Cette fic est **PG-13**, et ne mérite ni moins ni plus. Si vous aimez Harry Potter, les Maraudeurs, l'action et les scénarios bien ficelés, cette fic est faite pour vous!

Résumé: l'été d'Harry est loin d'être le meilleur qu'il ait passé jusque-là. En plus des Dursley, le retour de Voldemort ne lui laisse que peu de répit. Même la meilleure volonté de ses amis est loin d'être suffisante pour le protéger des dangers qui rôdent autour de lui. Mais une chose est sûre: accepter l'affection de ceux qui l'entourent est une bonne voie... vers où, ce sera à vous de le découvrir!

Note de la traductrice : Cette fanfiction est l'une des premières que j'ai découvertes, et l'une de celles qui m'ont certainement le plus touchée. J'ai demandé à son auteure "Bored Beyond Belief" (en français dans le texte, "Ennuyée par delà toute Imagination") son accord pour la traduire en français, et je l'ai eu! Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire partager cette belle histoire, pleine de suspens et d'émotion. Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la traduction, le scénario est à l'auteur et les personnages à la Grande Dame JK Rowling! Autre petite note: Je suis plus habituée à lire les livres en anglais qu'en français, donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler si un terme magique n'est pas traduit comme la version française. Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Privet Drive**

Harry s'assit près de la fenêtre barricadée et contempla la Lune Gibeuse qui s'était levée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, enveloppant tout d'une lueur argentée. Comme chaque nuit, la vision de cet astre paisible lui faisait évoquer le professeur Lupin et l'atmosphère de Poudlard. Il plongea son regard encore plus loin dans le ciel partiellement couvert, comme pour tenter de distancer ses pensées : ses amis lui manquaient chèrement, et il aurait grandement préféré être avec son parrain actuellement plutôt que de prendre racine dans cette petite chambre informelle. Sirius... Harry s'inquiétait constamment de son sort, et il sourit faiblement en réalisant combien il était protecteur envers son parrain. Ce dernier avait fait face à tant de choses ces dernières années. Il ferma les yeux en songeant à Sirius. Il aimait à se le représenter dans le salon du professeur Lupin, assis tous deux devant un feu, plaisantant l'un l'autre. Ils avaient tellement d'années à rattraper. Il les imagina courir joyeusement ensemble, en tant que chien et loup, parcourant une forêt illuminée par la pleine lune ; les Maraudeurs étaient de retour. Libres.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux brusquement, inquiété par un bruit proche de lui. Hedwige avait atterri sur le rebord de la fenêtre, passé sa tête couleur de neige à travers les barreaux et tapait maintenant son bec contre la vitre, cherchant à attirer l'attention du garçon à l'intérieur de la chambre. Harry soupira, grimaçant lorsque ses côtes protestèrent contre le mouvement soudain. C'était la troisième fois sur plusieurs semaines qu'elle était venue avec un message, mais comme les Dursley avaient simplement et purement enfermé Harry dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

"Désolé, Hedwige. Ils ont barricadé les fenêtres, je ne peux pas t'ouvrir", chuchota Harry. Hedwige hulula et inclina sa tête comme pour apercevoir Harry à travers les petites fentes des planches qui le cachaient à sa vue. Harry sourit doucement en réponse. Même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Hedwige avec lui, il lui était reconnaissant de sa compagnie. Elle avait passé la nuit précédente avec lui et ferait probablement de même ce soir, patientant jusqu'à l'aube pour repartir avec le message non lu. Harry espérait rester juqu'à la fin de l'été dans cette chambre. C'était réconfortant d'écouter Hedwige, de savoir qu'elle était là pour lui. Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas forcé à retourner dans le placard... pas encore du moins. Il commençait néanmoins à soupçonner qu'il y finirait avant le début de l'année scolaire. Il ne pourrait alors plus voir son amie du tout.

Harry retourna son regard vers le ciel. Une légère brume blanche s'était levée, adoucissant les dures clartés de la lune. Il pressa une main contre son front sans y réfléchir, le contact de sa paume tentant de réduire la douleur qui irradiait maintenant de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Son passé, sa destinée. Harry ferma les yeux, étourdi durant un moment. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques heures par nuit depuis des semaines. La privation de sommeil et de nourriture lui donnait la désagréable sensation d'être aussi faible qu'un chaton. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir debout sans trembler. Les rêves le tourmentaient presque chaque nuit maintenant.

Harry prit une grande inspiration tremblante, ignorant la sueur qui perla sur son visage et sur son dos suite à ces mouvements soudains. Il ne voulait pas penser aux rêves. Il les avait ressentis bien assez tôt... Voldemort était de retour et actif comme jamais, et Harry n'avait pas besoin de la Gazette du Sorcier pour le savoir. Il assistait régulièrement à ces tristes spectacles. Moldus et sorciers ; des familles entières mouraient. Et Harry les regardait. Il ne parvenait plus à rassembler l'énergie suffisante pour pleurer, mais il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle personne torturée et tuée, il mourait un peu plus à l'intérieur de lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son sang qui avait permis à Voldemort de ressusciter ?

Harry ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il écouta Hedwige continuer à hululer et piailler, et aurait pu jurer qu'elle tentait de le rassurer en quelque sorte. Il sourit un peu à cette pensée. Sa compagnie allégeait sa solitude.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Assez ironiquement, Harry devait bien admettre que les Dursley étaient maîtres dans l'art d'entretenir leur rancoeur envers lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus... Quelque chose de plus sinistre. Pour Harry, il n'avait jamais été question de savoir si les Dursley l'aimaient. La réponse était évidente, et ils n'avaient pas manqué une seule occasion de le lui rappeler durant son enfance. Mais d'une certaine façon... Vernon avait franchi un pas de trop quelque part, et Harry n'arrivait à savoir quand ou comment cela s'était passé, mais le mal était fait.

Peut-être était-ce le régime de Dudley qui avait joué le rôle d'élément déclencheur. Harry avait toujours eu peur de Vernon. Il n'avait certainement jamais hésité à battre Harry par le passé, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais craint pour sa vie, et affrontait la colère de son oncle comme un orage qui se laisse emporter par les vents. Mais, désormais, la crainte avait germé en lui. À vrai dire, ses côtes douloureuses lui rappelaient constamment la fureur et la rage de Vernon, tout comme les autres contusions et coupures qu'Harry commençait à accumuler. De tout temps les Dursley avaient haï Harry, mais ils l'utilisaient néanmoins pour accomplir toutes les tâches ménagères qu'ils n'avaient pas la force - ni l'envie - de faire. Cette année pourtant, ils ne s'en étaient pas préoccupés.

Vernon avait engagé une compagnie de jardinage pour tondre la pelouse, et Pétunia cuisinait tous les repas familiaux maintenant que le régime de Dudley était suspendu pour l'été. Harry suspectait que la décision ne venait pas vraiment de la diététicienne de l'école. C'était sans doute plus la volonté de Pétunia, ne supportant plus _l'horrible_ torture de son fils avec ces restrictions_ cruelles_ que l'école tentait de faire appliquer.

Une femme de ménage venait une fois par semaine nettoyer toutes les chambres, hormis celle d'Harry. Parfois, en l'entendant passer l'aspirateur dans le couloir, Harry devait réprimer l'envie de taper sur la porte de toutes ces forces et d'appeler à l'aide. Mais il ne savait que trop bien la futilité d'un tel acte... Il avait compris que personne ne venait. Personne ne viendrait. Ça ne servirait à rien, sinon à s'attirer plus de problèmes qu'il ne pouvait en gérer, et Harry n'avait plus d'énergie en surplus à gaspiller.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de surmonter cet été. Lorsqu'il ne se présenterait pas pour la rentrée, quelqu'un viendrait. Il lui faudrait tenir bon jusque-là. Hedwige tapa encore une fois contre la fenêtre, plus fortement. Harry sursauta. Il avait dû commencer à s'endormir. 'Mauvaise idée,' se dit-il à lui-même. Il se força à se réveiller et à regarder à l'extérieur, scrutant les yeux concernés d'Hedwige.

"Désolé ma belle, j'ai dû un peu somnoler," chuchota Harry d'un ton rassurant. Hedwige commença à s'irriter, et persista à hululer. Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" lui demanda-t-il. Elle détourna sa tête de la fenêtre et fixa un point vers la rue en contrebas.

Pendant un moment, il ne vit rien. Mais il sauta sur ses pieds en réalisant qu'une des ombres des environs avait bougé. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale et sa peau commença à picoter. Les pupilles dilatées, son visage pressé contre la fente, Harry se tint aux aguets, crispé. C'était bien ça, une ombre s'était déplacée. Et maintenant une autre l'imitait. Et encore une autre. La gorge d'Harry était tendue comme si son coeur y avait pris place. Sa baguette magique était enfermée au rez-de-chaussée dans le placard. Il devait absolument la récupérer.

Harry scruta les formes qui approchaient de la maison. Elles portaient des robes et paraissaient chuchoter l'une à l'autre. Il était clair qu'elles allaient commettre une effraction. Harry essaya de déterminer ce qu'il devrait faire. Devait-il réveiller les Dursley et tenter de les persuader d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre? Cela lui donnerait-il une chance? Oui et non, à vrai dire. Vernon pourrait bien ouvrir la porte, mais ce serait pour le punir physiquement de les avoir réveillés. Et si les ombres étaient bien des Mangemorts comme il le suspectait, ils tueraient les Dursley qu'ils coopèrent ou non. Quelle que soit sa haine envers eux, Harry ne souhaitait pas leur mort.

Il était donc seul. Et Vernon avait posé nombre de cadenas sur sa porte. Il avait bien essayé depuis deux semaines de les déverrouiller, mais il n'avait rien de suffisamment fin et flexible pour accomplir cette tâche ardue. De plus, Vernon l'avait entendu une nuit, et Harry n'avait plus essayé depuis. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution afin de sortir de sa chambre et récupérer sa baguette.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Cherchant un peu partout, il aperçut une longue lampe cassée dans un coin de la pièce. C'était la chose la plus proche d'un assommoir qu'il pourrait trouver. Son pied comportait une petite tablette en son milieu, désignée pour déposer une boisson, qui aiderait Harry à la porter sur son épaule. La base de la lampe, bien qu'ayant l'air moins impressionnante qu'une batte de baseball, ferait néanmoins correctement l'affaire. Il arracha l'abat-jour et traîna la lampe derrière la porte, prêt à l'abattre sur tout étranger le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait.

Harry entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, et écouta, le souffle presque coupé par la peur, les marches craquer sous le poids des intrus. Harry pouvait percevoir des chuchotements maintenant, bien qu'il n'en distinguât pas les mots. Il souleva difficilement la lampe au-dessus de sa tête, ses bras ployant sous l'effort. Il espérait qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas dans le hall trop longtemps.

"_Alohomora_," murmura la voix d'un homme. La porte s'ouvrit, et lorsque la silhouette pénétra dans la pièce Harry abattit de toutes ses forces la lampe.

"Harry?" chuchota urgemment la voix de Sirius. _Oh non! _Harry changea la trajectoire de la lampe à la dernière seconde, le lourd piédestal manquant de près la tête de Sirius.

"Sirius!" s'écria Harry, alors que l'homme en question bondit en arrière, clairement surpris.

"Tu l'as trouvé?" demanda Remus Lupin, entrant lui aussi dans la chambre d'Harry.

"Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur!" s'exclama véhément Harry à voix basse, riant presque de soulagement. Une troisième personne franchit le pas de la porte.

"Ils dorment tous," dit Arthur Weasley, suivant les pas du professeur Lupin. Ils se tenaient tous dans l'obscurité, Harry n'ayant allumé aucune lumière. Ce dernier se sentit trembler maintenant que la poussée d'adrénaline était passée.

"Et ils vont le rester. J'ai jeté un Sort de Sommeil, nous pouvons parler normalement," répondit le professeur Lupin.

"Alors donne-nous de la lumière, que je vois avec quoi Harry m'a presque achevé," répliqua Sirius, tentant de donner à sa voix un ton léger, bien qu'Harry y perçut nettement l'inquiétude.

"_Lumos_," murmura Arthur Weasley, et les trois adultes, choqués, fixèrent Harry.

"Euh, bonjour," commença Harry et il sourit légèrement. Il avait mis la lampe de côté, mais il s'appuyait maintenant dessus afin de se maintenir debout. Il fit passer son regard d'un visage à l'autre, tentant de lire les expressions qu'il y décernait.

"Oh Merlin," prononça Sirius, et Harry vit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son filleul.

Harry essaya encore une fois de sourire, de dire quelque chose de rassurant, bien qu'il sache intuitivement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les détendre. Il ne s'était pas observé dans un miroir depuis longtemps, et s'il jugeait de par leurs réactions, il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient de l'odeur de la chambre.

Remus et Arthur observaient la pièce, reconstituant ce que l'été d'Harry avait dû être. Pendant un mois il avait vécu dans cette chambre.. Arthur serra les mâchoires, rouge de colère.

"Où sont tes affaires?" demanda-t-il, avec une intensité qui surprit Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté d'Arthur Weasley. Pendant un moment, il crut que sa colère était dirigée vers lui.

"Dans le placard sous l'escalier," répondit-il. Mr Weasley hocha la tête et sortit brusquement de la chambre.

Sirius se tenait juste devant Harry maintenant et cherchait à l'approcher. Harry reconnut ses tentatives incertaines et avança pour le serrer contre lui, le soulagement et la gratitude envahissant presque totalement son coeur. Quelqu'un était venu. Il avait manqué à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était venu.

Sirius répondit à l'initiative d'Harry en le prenant dans ses bras et le tenant fort. Trop fort en fait, puisque les côtes d'Harry se manifestèrent douloureusement, coupant sa respiration et faisant danser des tâches noires devant ses yeux.

"Harry?" interrogea Sirius, relâchant immédiatement le garçon tout en maintenant ses épaules fermement. Il le regarda dans les yeux, le visage anxieux: "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?".

"Désolé. Mes côtes," tenta d'articuler Harry sans parvenir à trouver son souffle. Ses jambes lâchèrent prise et Harry regarda le sol se rapprocher bien trop vite de lui. 'Oh zut,' pensa-t-il distraitement avant de sentir Sirius le rattraper.

"J'ai sa valise," appela Arthur Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

"Il y a autre chose que tu veux prendre avec toi, Harry?" demanda Remus Lupin ; son visage neutre et indescriptible regardait Harry gisant dans les bras de Sirius.

Harry avait encore du mal à reprendre sa respiration, mais parvint à souffler "Le parquet. Sous le lit," puis ses yeux se renversèrent vers son crâne et son corps s'affaiblit entièrement lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Prochain épisode: Harry est ramené d'urgence chez certains de ses amis, et leurs réactions (et actions) ne se font pas attendre, dans le **chapitre Deux: Le Terrier**

Laissez-moi un petit review si vous avez aimé!


	2. Le Terrier

Annonce: Oh c'est vrai! Il faudrait que j'en mette une par chapitre, allons-y. J'aurais souhaité de tout coeur qu'Harry Potter soit ma propre création. Mais je dois bien le reconnaître, Harry et tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la grande J.K.Rowling. Je ne produis aucun bénéfice avec cette suite, et après tout, l'imitation n'est-elle pas le meilleur compliment que l'on puisse faire à un génie de la plume?

Note de la traductrice: un **grand** merci des reviews, c'était gentil de m'en avoir laissés, j'y ai répondu à la fin. Voilà pour vous le second chapitre, la fin de l'introduction, et à bientôt pour le troisième, où les choses vont enfin commencer à bouger... (-rire diabolique- moi je sais la suite!).

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Le Terrier**  


"Harry ? Harry !"

Sirius appela son filleul urgemment dès qu'il réalisa que le garçon perdait connaissance. Il ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras, et il devait tout faire pour repousser la panique qui montait dans sa gorge en observant le thorax d'Harry se soulever et redescendre. Il respirait encore, merci Merlin.

"J'ai trouvé ses affaires," dit Remus, extrayant des livres et une petite boîte d'une lame branlante du parquet, qu'il fourra sous son bras. Il regardait Sirius avec un visage presque impassible, son corps complètement immobile. Sirius connaissait cette attitude. C'était quand le tempérament du loup était au plus près de la surface.

Sirius tint Harry tout contre de lui en descendant les marches, suivi juste après par Remus. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. À voir Harry, ils étaient presque arrivés trop tard. Peut-être même qu'ils l'étaient. Arthur avait déjà jeté la poudre de cheminette dans le feu qu'il avait allumé, et la cheminée projetait dans le salon une lumière quasi surnaturelle. Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Harry inanimé dans les bras de Sirius.

"Pars le dernier, ou Remus les tuera tous," murmura Sirius à Arthur, qui approuva de la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. D'ailleurs, Sirius avait bien l'intention lui-même de donner une visite aux Dursley plus tard. "Vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry, ils mériteraient presque que je laisse Remus se déchaîner sur eux... Mais je sais qu'Harry en serait blessé," expliqua-t-il. Il eut presque un rire amer en réalisant qu'il tentait de se justifier pour ne pas tuer directement ces... animaux.

"Le Terrier," dit-il à voix haute et il s'avança dans le feu.

Remus s'immobilisa pendant un moment. Arthur l'observait silencieusement. Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement à la lumière du feu, lorsqu'il jeta un regard derrière lui, au-delà des escaliers, vers les chambres des Dursleys, puis il se détourna, nota Arthur et finalement la cheminée. Ce dernier aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un sourd grognement juste avant que la voix de Remus ne s'élève: "Le Terrier," et ne suive Sirius.

Arthur contempla pendant un moment la maison ordonnée des Dursley, effaré de leur monstruosité, et dut supprimer sa propre rage. Harry était aussi précieux à ses yeux et à ceux de Molly qu'un de leurs propres enfants. Comment pouvait-on maltraiter un si gentil, poli, et adorable garçon...? Arthur secoua sa tête, réprimant sa propre impulsion de monter à l'étage et de donner lui-même une leçon aux Dursley.

"Plus jamais," jura-t-il. "Je me fiche de ce que peut dire Dumbledore. Harry Potter n'aura plus jamais à vivre dans cet... endroit,". Son serment retentit dans la pièce, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le feu lui aussi, tourbillonnant vers son logis.

* * *

Sirius fut accueilli par un tumulte de voix et de lumières brillantes lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon des Weasley. 

"Oh non," dit Molly Weasley, ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes à la vue d'Harry. "Mets-le là pour l'instant, nous devons l'examiner," demanda-t-elle à Sirius, et il déposa tendrement Harry sur le canapé. Ron, Fred, George et Ginny, qui avaient tous guetté leur retour, paraissaient maintenant foudroyés, leurs regards posés sur leur ami.

"Ginny, rapporte-moi un gant et une bassine d'eau chaude. Fred, amène des couvertures et un coussin. George, contacte Dumbledore et fais-lui savoir au plus vite que nous avons besoin de Madame Pomfresh." Les ordres de Molly furent suivis dans l'instant. "Va me chercher ma baguette, Ron," demanda Molly gentiment à son fils, qui hocha la tête d'un air soumis, réticent à l'idée de quitter la pièce mais obéissant néanmoins à sa mère.

Remus et Arthur étaient eux aussi revenus et se tenaient au pied du canapé, regardant Molly prendre rapidement en charge le chaos ambiant. Sirius s'était placé près d'Harry et tenait la pâle main inerte de son filleul près de son coeur. Ron revint, tendit à sa mère sa baguette magique et se positionna derrière le canapé, observant de près Harry, ses yeux écarquillés par la triste image.

"Sirius, laisse-moi d'abord l'installer correctement, d'accord?" demanda Molly, sa main posée sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher la main d'Harry, mais il acquiesça et recula finalement pour laisser la place à Molly. Il se plaça aux côtés de Ron, qui à sa grande surprise s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"Merci de l'avoir sorti de là," dit Ron, dont la voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

"J'aurais dû y aller plus tôt... Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait! À Harry!". Sirius passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux noirs. Il serra impulsivement les épaules de Ron et se retourna vers la forme inerte d'Harry, fourrant brusquement ses poings serrés dans sa robe, serrant les dents, enrageant silencieusement. Il était en colère contre son propre retard, peu importe combien il puisse être justifiable. Il avait trop tardé. Il l'avait laissé à ces...

Molly murmura rapidement une formule qui enleva les vêtements de seconde main d'Harry. Ils étaient sales. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à la pile de tissus déchirés et ensanglantés, et lança un prompt '_Comburo'_. Les vêtements prirent immédiatement feu et ne furent plus que cendres et fumée un instant plus tard.

Sirius observa les yeux de Molly. Celle-ci tentait de mesurer l'extension des dégâts, de voir si Harry se rétablirait. Les ecchymoses sur le torse du garçon apparaissaient nettement sur la peau presque translucide et les côtes proéminentes. Il était froid au toucher, sa peau humide. Son visage paraissait sale, mais on distinguait une boursouflure autour de ses yeux, ainsi que des bleus autour de son cou, rappelant horriblement des doigts humains. Molly leva son regard vers Arthur, ses yeux presque noirs de rage.

Fred revint avec des couvertures qu'il serra brusquement contre sa poitrine à la vue d'Harry. Molly sanglotait presque. Elle secouait la tête en observant les blessures, anciennes et récentes, et l'ossature trop apparente d'Harry. Elle prit une couverture dont Fred tint l'autre bout, et à eux deux ils eurent vite fait d'envelopper chaudement Harry.

La maison des Weasley, normalement si bruyante, ne faisait entendre aucun bruit, excepté les craquements du bois dans le feu, en attendant le verdict de Mrs Weasley.

"Le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh seront là d'ici une demie-heure," annonça George dès qu'il revint. Molly hocha la tête et George alla se poster près de son frère jumeau.

"Merci, George, je pense qu'il tiendra jusque-là,". Sa voix ne semblait pas certaine.

'C'est plus un souhait qu'une affirmation,' réalisa Sirius avec effroi lorsqu'il comprit que Molly n'était pas sûre de son jugement.

Ginny fut la suivante à descendre des escaliers, tenant précautionneusement la bassine pour ne pas renverser d'eau. Elle le posa sur la table près du canapé. Alors qu'elle s'écartait, elle nota les traces laissées sur le visage et le cou d'Harry. Elle le regarda un moment, avant de se diriger vers Ron, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, mais tu avais raison..." dit-elle doucement à son frère. Il secouant sa tête en rageant.

"J'aurais souhaité avoir tort. Comment Dumbledore a pu laisser Harry là-bas ?" demanda Ron à la pièce silencieuse. Personne n'avait de réponse. "Vous saviez qu'il n'a jamais eu de cadeaux de Noël avant de venir à Poudlard ?".

"Ron, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour le moment," dit Arthur Weasley en s'approchant de son fils, le serrant dans ses bras. Ron ne résista pas. Il continua à observer son ami depuis la protection que lui offrait son père.

"Merci ma chérie," s'adressa Molly à Ginny. Elle prit le gant, le plongea dans l'eau, l'essora un peu et commença doucement à nettoyer le visage d'Harry. "Nous les avions tous rencontrés, Ron. Nous savions à quel point il est souvent amaigri, surtout en début d'année. Il est si petit pour son âge. Mais est-ce qu'il en a parlé à quelqu'un pour autant ?" s'enquit-elle, sans s'adresser à une personne particulière. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Regardant son fils un instant, elle ajouta : "Pour le moment, occupons-nous de lui rendre la santé, d'accord ?", puis elle retourna toute son attention à Harry. Sirius la regarda se battre avec ses propres émotions, lorsqu'elle découvrit que ce qu'elle pensait être de la saleté sur le visage d'Harry était en grande majorité des ecchymoses sévères. Sirius se forçait pour sa part à ne pas faire les cent pas, son anxiété prenant presque le dessus sur toutes autres émotions. Harry était trop immobile. Il distinguait à peine le soulèvement de son thorax à chaque respiration. Il était trop pâle, et... Merlin, il pourrait mourir !

"Alors ?" Bien plus tard, lorsque Molly s'étira faiblement, Arthur brisa le silence. Sa femme se leva et soupira profondément. Fred et George avaient tous deux sursauté à la voix de leur père.

"Je ne suis pas une experte, Arthur. Les côtes fracturées, les ecchymoses, la dénutrition... c'est évident. Tu peux clairement voir qu'il a était étranglé jusqu'à un certain point. Néanmoins, nous ne saurons l'exacte étendue de ses blessures qu'une fois Madame Pomfresh présente". Elle regarda intensément son mari un moment, puis porta son attention vers le reste de la famille.

"Dumbledore sera bientôt là. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de place ici, alors ouste, tout le monde en haut. Dès que Madame Pomfresh aura vu Harry et qu'il sera correctement installé, je vous rappellerai." Ses enfants se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, excepté Ron.

"Je ne bouge pas d'ici," dit-il. Les yeux de Molly se durcirent un instant, mais elle donna son accord. Elle savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance quand elle en voyait une.

"Je comprends. Tu peux rester dans ce cas, mais pas un bruit."

Ron hocha la tête en remerciement et ne bougea pas, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage d'Harry.

"C'était affreux, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Molly aux trois hommes. Arthur répondit par la positive. Elle ferma ses yeux: "J'espère que nous sommes intervenus à temps," dit-elle. Sirius ne put qu'ajouter son propre 'amen' à cette déclaration.

_À suivre...  
_

* * *

  
Prochain chapitre: Harry s'éveille et fait face à des réactions aussi diverses que variées de la part de ses amis, mais doit également affronter le regard quasi omniscient de Dumbledore, dans le **chapitre trois "Rêves et Révélations".**

Un petit mot pour finir de la part de votre dévouée traductrice. Tout d'abord nous avons passé le cap le plus long, c'est-à-dire l'introduction, les choses ne vont pas tarder à se mettre doucement en place. La chose la plus 'dure' lorsque l'on traduit est de s'empêcher d'aller lire la suite des chapitres ' je suis arrivée jusqu'au 12ème comme ça (sur 50) avant d'arriver à me freiner!

Une pensée pour mes reviewers sympas:

**Orphée Potter**: merci de ton mot bien gentil. Voilà la suite, (presque) rien que pour toi ;)

**Maelstrom-fic, Cicin**: c'est sympa de m'avoir laissé des reviews! A vous de juger la suite, je vous en laisse maîtres. Sachez (note personnelle) que j'ai vraiment accroché à la fic au bout de 5-6 chapitres, et complètement au 16ème chapitre (oserai-je dire la raison? ça ne risquerait pas de tout gâcher? Hum...) Allez, un certain professeur rentre en scène, d'une manière narrative très particulière... S'il y a un seul personnage dans cette fiction qui n'est pas Out-Of-Character (en français, différent du comportement original du livre. Harry l'est un peu ici), c'est bien lui. Oups je crois que j'en ai trop dit déjà, je me sauve!

**Mimie Lily Black**: ton message m'a fait bien plaisir, je vais tout faire pour ne pas trop faire attendre entre les différents chapitres!

**Cheilin**: que dire, QUE DIRE! merci de m'avoir donné ton avis comme à chaque fois, c'est adorable.


	3. Rêves et Révélations

Annonce: Harry Potter... Toujours pas à moi.

_(Note de votre révérée Traductrice à la fin du chapitre)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Rêves et Révélations**

Les premières choses dont Harry prit conscience furent les voix. Faibles au début, puis leur intensité augmenta, et Harry laissa les mots le parcourir sans chercher à les comprendre. Il était au chaud et confortablement installé. _Hmmm._

'Est-ce qu'il était au paradis?' La question passa doucement sur lui. Il ne le pensait pas. Ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Les Dursley... Non. Il y avait autre chose. Ah oui. Sirius! Sirius était venu le chercher. Il s'était inquiété, et était venu jusque dans sa chambre au numéro 4, Privet Drive. Harry sentit son coeur se gonfler à cette pensée. Tant de choses se passaient autour de lui, tant de visions sombres hantaient ses pensées, mais ce qu'avait fait Sirius pour lui comptait plus que tout au monde. Les phrases commençaient à pénétrer son esprit maintenant.

"...nourriture et du repos. J'ai laissé des potions nutritives qu'il devra boire trois fois par jour. Les deux potions curatives ont besoin d'être prises à heures régulières deux fois par jour; la première pour les ecchymoses et les côtes fêlées, la deuxième pour aider son corps à se rebâtir après tant de dénutrition..." prononça une voix ferme. Harry connaissait cette voix : Madame Pomfresh. Il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors? Harry s'étira un peu. Sirius...

"Il se réveille," dit une autre voix. Mr Weasley.

'Vraiment, je me réveille?' se demanda Harry. Il essaya d'avaler, mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se lever tout de suite. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il était si bien installé...

"Harry?" La voix de Sirius parvint gentiment à ses oreilles. "Réveille-toi, ok? Madame Pomfresh a besoin que tu sois conscient pour correctement t'examiner."

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller. Se réveiller signifiait affronter encore une fois sa peine. Les rêves, Cédric, sa vie... Mais cela serait tellement bien de voir Sirius. Son parrain avait l'air inquiet, et Harry aurait aimé le rassurer.

Sa cicatrice le lançait déjà. Harry siffla de douleur en s'étirant, ses côtes lui demandant fermement de choisir une lampe plus légère la prochaine fois, et il essaya d'ouvrir les paupières. Après quelques essais infructueux, Harry parvint à fixer ses yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs à côté de lui. Le visage de Sirius disparut un moment avant de réapparaître avec les lunettes d'Harry à la main. Après avoir cogné son oreille la première fois, il réussit à les mettre droites sur son visage. Harry sourit à la vue des traits crispés de son parrain.

"Bonjour," dit Harry d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

"Laisse-moi d'abord l'examiner, Sirius." Madame Pomfresh s'approcha et se plaça devant Harry, obligeant Sirius à se déplacer hors de son champ de vision. Elle commença à lui demander s'il avait mal, quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois, de suivre sa baguette des yeux, de bouger ses membres, et encore d'autres choses. Harry endura les questions et les ordres sans fin de l'infirmière du mieux qu'il put. Quand elle fut finalement satisfaite, elle rejoignit Professeur Dumbledore, ce qui permit à Harry de voir quel était cet endroit si agréable, et qui d'autre se trouvait également là. La pièce ressemblait étrangement au salon du Terrier.

'Mais ça ne peut pas être le Terrier. C'est bien trop calme pour ça.'

Pourtant, il fut bien obligé de l'admettre au fur à mesure qu'il reconnaissait la pièce. Sirius, Professeur Lupin, Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore étaient tous présents, leurs regards intenses posés sur Madame Pomfresh et lui. Harry nota que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et pointa la cuisine d'un signe de tête, son visage accusait un ton grave. Elle souhaitait lui parler en privé, et tous excepté Ron et Sirius la suivirent dans la pièce adjointe où elle donnerait son avis sur l'état de santé d'Harry. Sirius, par contre, était revenu à ses côtés et lui avait pris la main. Ron se tenait non loin, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Sirius.

"Bien. La couette est chaude, c'est agréable," murmura-t-il. Il reposait sur le canapé des Weasley, enveloppé de couvertures, un oreiller derrière la tête. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. "Hé," salua-t-il Ron, qui répondit d'un sourire.

"Nom de Merlin, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?" demanda Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sirius, mais Harry serra la main de son parrain pour le rassurer.

"C'étaient des vacances un peu dures," admit-il brièvement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler de toute façon.

"C'est cool que tu aies encore un mois pour te remettre en état. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin," reprit Ron.

'Toujours faire confiance à Ron pour aborder les choses avec subtilité', s'amusa à penser Harry. Il se retourna vers Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir?" Il était comme toujours partagé entre la peur que son parrain soit capturé et le besoin presque déchirant de sa présence. Tous les Weasleys présents devaient néanmoins être au courant de son innocence, autrement Sirius aurait déjà été pulvérisé dans une autre galaxie. 'Hum, peut-être pas Madame Pomfresh,' nota Harry avec un petit sourire, se rappelant comment Sirius s'était tenu à une certaine distance de l'infirmière. Elle ne lui avait pas lancé de regards meurtriers pourtant, réalisa-t-il avec soulagement.

"Aucun de mes hiboux n'a réussi à te joindre," fut la réponse de Sirius, ses yeux cherchant ceux d'Harry.

"Et quand Hedwige a commencé à rester ici à demeure, et sans aucune lettre, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas," rajouta Ron. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête, puis, regardant Harry, il ajouta rageusement : "J'ai demandé à Hermione de prendre de tes nouvelles par les communications Moldues, et les Dursley lui ont dit que personne du nom d'Harry Potter n'habitait chez eux."

Une petite teinte sarcastique se rajouta à la voix de Sirius. "Ron m'a envoyé cette petite nouvelle intéressante par hibou..."

"...et j'ai su que nous devrions faire appel à la force, comme la dernière fois," l'interrompit un Ron enthousiaste, avant de prendre un ton plus sinistre: "Mais Dumbledore ne nous a pas laissés faire."

"...et je lui ai désobéi en allant te chercher," reprit Sirius.

Harry tentait de suivre leurs échanges, l'impression d'assister plus à un match de Quidditch qu'autre chose.

"Ron et Hermione savaient que je te tirerais de là quoi qu'il arrive," dit fermement Sirius, et Harry ne manqua pas le regard amer qu'il lança en direction de la cuisine où se trouvait actuellement Dumbledore.

"Mais Patmol n'aurait pas pu te prendre avec lui, alors il a dû d'abord faire certains arrangements." Le professeur Lupin venait de sortir de la cuisine et s'approcha près du canapé, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Remus, toujours la voix de la raison, sait combien tu aimes le Terrier, et a suggéré que nous demandions à Arthur et Molly de t'héberger.

"Ce qui nous permettait également de te récupérer plus facilement. Comme les Weasley sont déjà venus chez toi, Arthur a pu nous faire passer assez facilement les barrières."

"Mais ça veut dire que..." questionna Harry, soudainement effrayé à l'idée que les Weasley puissent être utilisés pour l'atteindre lui. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient encore plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient actuellement. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il essayait déjà de repérer Dumbledore, trop occupé par ce qu'il venait de déduire pour penser à autre chose, quand Sirius se pencha et posa son front sur le sien. Harry se figea à ce geste tendre.

"Harry, je sais à quoi tu penses, et tu as tort. Ils ne sont pas plus en danger maintenant qu'auparavant. Je vais d'ailleurs te dire un secret que Dumbledore m'a livré," chuchota gentiment Sirius. Ses cheveux tombaient sur les joues d'Harry.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, son coeur glacé dans sa gorge; il aurait tant aimé rester ici, mais il était résigné à devoir partir pour protéger ses amis.

"Les sorciers qui veulent franchir les protections tout autour de la maison des Dursley doivent t'aimer pour le faire." Sirius se redressa en souriant.

"Alors..." reprit Harry, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"Alors Sirius a décidé de se montrer aux Weasley et de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé il y a quinze ans," coupa Professeur Lupin, avec un regard et un signe de tête indiquant à Harry de laisser le sujet pour le moment et de lui en reparler plus tard.

"Grâce à Ron, ils m'ont finalement écouté jusqu'au bout, mais c'était juste".

"En fait, ils ont presque engagé Sirius comme le nouvel animal de compagnie de la maison..." dit Remus, ses sourcils levés d'un air pour le moins énigmatique. Harry sourit. Il avait déjà vu Mr et Mrs Weasley en colère, et en déduisait que tout ne s'était pas passé aussi calmement. Mais l'idée de Sirius en tant que chien de garde était intéressante.

"Ils avaient déjà rencontré ton oncle et ta tante, et une fois que j'ai réussi à les persuader que je ne te voulais pas de mal et que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, ils se sont assez vite laissés convaincre de nous donner un coup de main."

"Mais si Dumbledore avait raison en vous empêchant d'y aller... Je suis peut-être en train de mettre tout le monde en danger," chuchota Harry, la peur commençait à l'envahir tout entier et il essaya de s'asseoir. Sirius fit non de la tête et repoussa Harry sur le canapé d'une main. Harry dut attendre que la douleur subsiste, encore une fois cela avait une mauvaise idée de bouger. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelque chose arrive aux Weasley.

"Non, tu ne mets personne en danger, Harry. Reste tranquille deux secondes, et écoute-moi. En fait, Dumbledore a travaillé une partie de l'été à mettre en place de nouvelles protections autour du Terrier et de la maison des Granger. Ajoute-ça à un ancien Auror tout-à-fait compétent, un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal retraité mais pas encore complètement gaga," Remus bondit à cette accusation, mais Sirius continua avec un sourire "et une famille entière de très bons sorciers et sorcières, et tu as le meilleur refuge dont tu puisses rêver." Harry voyait bien que Sirius essayait de lui remonter le moral, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Alors il pouvait rester ici? Harry était presque effrayé d'espérer.

"Harry, le Terrier est presque aussi sûr que la maison des Dursley. Je pensais te laisser venir chez les Weasley dans une semaine ou deux, Sirius a simplement accéléré les choses". Dumbledore venait de sortir de la cuisine et s'assit près d'Harry. Son visage semblait inquiet et concerné.

Harry ne sut comment réagir face à cette expression. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à garder la conversation loin des sujets douloureux, mais il sentait que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers toutes ses protections, pouvait sentir sa peine, pouvait entendre les cris qui le hantaient. Harry espérait qu'il n'ait pas à en parler tout de suite. Pas maintenant.

"Harry," dit gentiment Dumbledore en se penchant, "à un moment, il faudra que je sache ce qui s'est passé." Harry était une fois de plus étonné de la faculté qu'avait Dumbledore à percevoir ses pensées et ses peurs les plus profondes. Il essaya d'avaler, mais échoua encore.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à Madame Pomfresh : "je peux lui apporter quelque chose à boire?". Il sauta en direction de la cuisine dès qu'elle approuva.

"Je sais," répondit Harry à l'intention de Dumbledore, et tourna son attention vers la petite pile de livres à côté de sa valise, que quelqu'un avait mis près de la cheminée. "L'un de ces livres est un journal qu'Hermione m'a donné. J'y ai marqué tous les rêves que j'ai eus." Il savait combien les informations de ses visions étaient importantes pour le directeur, mais il n'avait jamais voulu vivre tout ça, et encore moins en parler. Autant Voldemort que les Dursley. Le journal permettrait au moins de retarder certaines questions.

Le silence enveloppa la pièce un moment à cette déclaration. "Cela veut-il dire que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal?" demanda Dumbledore, même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Harry hocha la tête et se força à regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux.

"Tout le temps." Il jeta un regard sur Ron ; celui-ci avait pâli mais restait silencieux. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait raconté sur les récentes occupations de Voldemort, et de si Ron en était pleinement conscient. Peut-être que Mr Weasley ne lui en avait pas parlé?

"Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais prendre le journal. Je te le ramènerai dans quelques jours quand je passerai prendre de tes nouvelles." Dumbledore souriait gentiment comme pour faire sentir à Harry qu'il comprenait ses hésitations.

"D'accord, j'attendrai." Harry aurait souhaité ne pas revoir le journal, mais c'était un cadeau d'Hermione.

"Bien sûr."

Sirius revint avec un verre d'eau. Il s'assit près d'Harry et l'aida à boire, ce que le garçon fit avec empressement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des années, et l'eau fraîche semblait faire revivre sa gorge et tout son être. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer mais essaya de repousser la fatigue qui l'envahissait.

"Non, Harry, ne lutte pas. Tu as grand besoin de repos. Repose-toi, je te verrai dans quelques jours." La voix de Dumbledore lui parvint et il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. "Tu es en sécurité maintenant," chuchota la voix, puis elle s'éloigna et Harry crut distinguer le rugissement du feu au contact de la Poudre de Cheminette. Sirius lui serra tendrement la main.

"Ouais, dépêche-toi de prendre des forces. Fred et George ont été horribles tout l'été, et j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour les remettre en place."

Harry sourit à la voix de Ron. La main de Sirius dans la sienne, il laissa ses pensées divaguer. Il resterait là. Il passerait tout l'été avec des gens qu'il aimait. Loin de là, Ron parlait avec Sirius, mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il flottait doucement, et sa dernière pensée fut un bref souhait que ses rêves soient doux pour une fois.

_À suivre..._**

* * *

**

Le dernier souhait d'Harry ne se réalise pas tout à fait, à la grande frayeur de Sirius ; ce dernier a d'ailleurs une façon assez particulière de réagir, dans le **Chapitre Quatre: "Réalités éphémères"**.

Note de la Traductrice: voilà mes chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre pour vous! J'ose également mettre une petite info: j'ai une autre fic que je traduis en même temps (un chapitre de chaque en même temps, la parution de celle-ci ne souffrira pas de l'autre, ne vous inquiétez pas!). Si vous aimez les aventures, le suspens, accessoirement mon style de traduction et surtout Harry Potter, allez y jeter un oeil! C'est  
**"Harry Potter et le Duel des Volontés"**,  
accessible par ma page d'auteur.

Reviews Time!

Orphée Potter: rassure-toi Harry va être laissé tranquille un petit peu pour l'instant... au moins le temps de l'arrivée nouveau chapitre :-P. Merci de tes petits mots sympas à chaque chapitre!

Cicin: les nouveaux chapitres arriveront entre 1 jour et 14 jours. Oui je sais c'est assez large comme réponse, mais je ne sais pas faire mieux. Ce que je te conseille, c'est de t'inscrire à fanfiction, et de me mettre dans tes "Author Alert", tu recevras un petit mail à chaque fois que j'updaterai. L'autre solution est bien sûr de venir chaque jour relire tous les chapitres, mais je n'en demande pas autant ;).

Darkdea: voilà la suite pour toi! merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un mot.

Ilys: bon courage pour t'empêcher d'aller la lire en anglais! Tu as un très joli pseudo. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!


	4. Réalités éphémères

Annonce: Harry Potter... Toujours pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur: et bien, ce chapitre a entièrement dévié de ce que je voulais faire à la base, mais des fois cela arrive même aux meilleurs! J'espère que ce sera pour le mieux _(la Traductrice confirme!)_ et que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture!

Note de la Traductrice: ce chapitre m'a pris plus longtemps à traduire que les autres, je voulais le rendre le plus réel possible. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! J'ai mis un petit mot pour mes gentils revieweurs en fin de page. Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Réalités éphémères**

Sirius s'assit près de la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur qui y régnait. Molly, Arthur et Remus parlaient près de lui dans le salon, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Ils avaient porté Harry à l'étage après un particulier mauvais cauchemar. Il serra les dents anxieusement. Il savait que les visions d'Harry étaient dures, mais Sirius n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y assiste.

Harry dormait depuis presque trois heures quand il commença à s'étirer. Sirius pouvait dire qu'il était pris dans un rêve, sans aucune doute assez violent à voir ses mouvements soudains. Il essaya de le réveiller. Tout d'abord, il n'obtint pas de réponse, et il le secoua plus fermement, tout en prenant garde de ne pas lui causer de nouvelles blessures. Mais Sirius n'était pas préparé à la réaction qu'eut Harry.

Il sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit tomber du canapé, ses mâchoires étaient serrées comme pour retenir un cri qui le torturait, et ses pupilles semblaient regarder au loin, bien plus loin que les murs du salon des Weasley. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux quand le rêve s'intensifia. En quelques moments, ses blessures se manifestèrent et son corps ne put en supporter plus. Ses yeux, normalement d'un vert si brillant, se dilatèrent et roulèrent dans sa tête, et il s'évanouit. Sa main était pressée sur son front, et son visage portait encore les stigmates de la douleur. Alors qu'il cédait à l'inconscience, Sirius vit que la peau autour de la cicatrice d'Harry était comme inflammatoire, et la paume de sa main était tâchée de quelques gouttes de sang. La cicatrice, par contre, restait close.

Sirius réprima l'envie de se frapper la tête de frustration contre les pierres du mur. Comment pouvait-il aider Harry quand tout ce qui semblait arriver à son filleul semblait hors de contrôle? Comment pouvait-il le protéger de Voldemort, quand aux moments où il était le plus vulnérable, Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder les actes innommables du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

"Il apparaît certainement que les peurs de Madame Pomfresh soient justifiées, mais nous n'avons actuellement aucune solution pour y remédier..." Remus s'entretenait avec Arthur et Molly. Sirius commençait à admirer les Weasley. Ils étaient tous ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité être. Objectivement, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés que lui ou Remus, mais ils paraissaient tellement plus... normaux et conventionnels. 'En fait, ce serait un défi d'avoir sept enfants et d'être plus immature que moi, j'imagine.' Molly avait supplié Dumbledore de laisser Harry venir au Terrier pendant l'été, un peu après la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle souhaitait si ardemment l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Tout comme lui... Il n'avait pas pu soutenir Harry lorsque celui-ci avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il avait noté le regard perdu de son filleul cette nuit, juste après le départ de Fudge. Dumbledore lui avait donné une mission, et il savait qu'il était essentiel qu'elle soit accomplie rapidement. Les choses allaient si mal: Fudge dans le déni, Voldemort ressurgi des Morts par la chair et par le sang... Le sang d'Harry... des heures aussi désespérantes ne pouvaient que demander des mesures tout aussi désespérées. Il devait approcher, aussi sournoisement qu'un espion, certaines personnes que lui seul savait où trouver, et les convaincre de deux choses. La première, que non il n'avait pas tué Peter, et que deux, Voldemort était réellement de retour. Sirius s'en voulait d'avoir dû quitter aussi rapidement Harry. Avec du recul, il souhaitait de tout son coeur ne l'avoir jamais fait. Dumbledore avait eu tort. Harry avait eu besoin de lui, et lui n'avait pas été là.

"Sirius, arrête de te cogner la tête sur cette cheminée." La voix de Remus s'introduisit dans ses réflexions. Son ami continuait toujours de parler aux Weasley, mais il fronçait les sourcils en voyant Sirius agir ainsi.

'Oh, oups,' pensa Sirius. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait un tel mal de tête. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il leva les yeux sur Molly qui le regardait d'un air concerné et légèrement appréhensif. Sirius tenta de décocher un sourire rassurant. 'Tout va bien ici. Il n'y a rien à voir. C'est bon, le spectacle est fini,' commenta-t-il en lui-même.

"Arrête de sourire, tu ferais peur à un fantôme."

"Oh, tais-toi, Lunard. Je me permets mes excentricités," grogna Sirius avec irritabilité.

Les conclusions de Madame Pomfresh lui pesaient lourdement sur l'esprit. Elle avait guéri autant de blessures qu'elle le pouvait, mais certaines étaient trop anciennes pour être scellées par la magie, et devraient prendre le temps nécessaire pour cicatriser. Le pronostic d'Harry par rapport à ces blessures était excellent. Madame Pomfresh n'avait également aucun doute sur la capacité qu'aurait Molly à remplumer un peu l'Attrapeur des Griffondors. Mais elle avait également noté quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant lors de son observation.

La douleur infligée par sa cicatrice commençait -peut-être- à avoir des retentissements sérieux et durables. La plupart des symptômes que présentait Harry étaient directement liés à la maltraitance, à la dénutrition et au manque de sommeil. Mais pas tous. Madame Pomfresh relevait des réflexes ralentis et une tolérance à la douleur bien plus élevée que la normale. D'après Remus, elle avait transmis ces observations très précautionneusement, parlant d'une 'situation très improbable' et qu'elle était 'sans doute en train d'imaginer certaines choses'. Sirius n'aimait pas ces tournures de phrases. Selon elle, il se pouvait que la cicatrice provoque des altérations neurologiques, d'abord en périphérie et dans le pire des cas, sur le système nerveux central, autrement dit le cerveau. Sirius ferma ses yeux à cette pensée, retenant de toutes ses forces le cri qui semblait parfois s'approcher douloureusement de ses lèvres.

Sans grande surprise, la nouvelle avait horrifié tous les adultes. Madame Pomfresh avait levé une main pour calmer les exclamations effarées, et ajouta qu'elle devait d'abord effectuer d'autres tests avant de confirmer ce diagnostic, et elle ne pourrait pas le faire tant que Harry ne serait pas entièrement guéri. D'ici là, il ne servait à rien selon elle de s'inquiéter.

'Trop tard. Combien de rêves Harry aura-t-il eu à supporter d'ici là? James, nous avons échoué à garder ton fils en sécurité. Nous avons tous échoué,' pensa-t-il tristement et soupira, l'image du visage de James s'infiltra dans ses pensées, aussi précise que treize ans auparavant. Il écouta Remus continuer à discuter des propos de Madame Pomfresh. Ce dernier était entièrement revenu dans un rôle de professeur.

"...en parler. Je pense qu'Harry aura beaucoup de difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il a été élevé toute sa vie dans l'idée qu'il était un fardeau, et sa réaction est d'absorber toute la douleur en lui et de la garder, pensant qu'il la mérite."

'Il a raison. Oh faîtes que ce soit seulement quelque chose d'émotionnel, et rien de physique. Rien de permanent,' supplia Sirius silencieusement en une prière adressée à n'importe quel dieu dédié aux accusés faussement coupables et en fuite.

"J'ai essayé de l'approcher, Remus, mais il n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment répondre," ajouta Molly tristement.

"Il est souvent ici, chez nous, avec Ron et les jumeaux, mais même eux n'ont jamais eu vent de ce qui se passait chez les Dursley," reprit Arthur, ses lunettes réfléchirent la lumière du feu lorsqu'il secoua la tête. Sirius le regarda pensivement. Il reprit doucement, "je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez eux. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que s'ils se permettent de parler à Harry comme ça, ils peuvent faire bien pire." Sirius reconnaissait ce ton: Arthur se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

"Oublie ça, Arthur. Nous savions tous que les Dursley étaient horribles. Lily n'a jamais pu supporter Pétunia, et elle était pourtant la fille la plus gentille de Poudlard," dit Sirius. Molly posa sa main sur le bras de son mari gentiment, le rassurant elle aussi.

"Ce qui est fait est fait, et les choses auraient pu être encore pires. Elles le seraient devenues si nous n'avions rien fait," reprit Molly. Le visage de Remus demeura impassible. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas allée avec eux à Privet Drive. Harry aurait besoin de tout l'optimisme de Molly pour guérir, et Sirius suspectait qu'aucun des hommes partis au secours d'Harry n'aurait le coeur de lui dire toute l'étendue des dégâts.

'Dans quelques années, Harry sera assez âgé pour vivre seul. C'est bien la triste réalité, le mal est fait,' pensa-t-il sombrement, tentant de dominer ses propres sensations de désarroi et de rage. Sirius leva la tête pour constater que Remus l'observait silencieusement tandis qu'Arthur et Molly parlaient l'un à l'autre doucement. Remus se leva faiblement, sa grande taille contrastant tant avec sa maigreur que, non pas pour la première fois, il semblait voir à Sirius un aristocrate déshérité. 'Au diable l'aristocratie et les Dursley.' Cette pensée vagabonde le traversa de part en part, et il dut réprimer l'envie de recommencer à se taper la tête contre le mur.

"Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de te laisser seul avec tes pensées," observa tranquillement Remus en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius. Il croisa les jambes, ajusta sa robe et regarda son ami intensément.

"Je suis une bonne compagnie pour moi-même," rétorqua Sirius. Remus haussa un sourcil quelque peu ironiquement. Il n'appréciait pas cet humour.

"Je fais juste remarquer que tu étais là à te cogner la tête, c'est tout," dit-il calmement, puis il soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre la cheminée, les yeux fermés, et continua: "je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un avec moins de chance qu'Harry."

"Moi si."

Remus se tourna vers Sirius brusquement. "Arrête là. C'est déjà assez dur de vivre ça sans avoir à imaginer d'autres choses. James et Lily vivaient une relation merveilleuse. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, un sentiment que j'espère encore pouvoir trouver un jour. James a semé la pagaille en tant que Maraudeur, puis il a rencontré une femme magnifique, s'est marié avec elle et a eu un garçon tout aussi beau. Les choses se sont mal passées ensuite... Il n'existe sans doute rien de plus horrible que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit à Godric Hollow... mais au moins leur souffrance s'est terminée, et ils avaient vécu de belles choses avant. Nous devons nous concentrer uniquement sur Harry maintenant. Il est temps qu'il ait enfin la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis le début." Sirius n'aimait pas le ton ferme de Remus, mais devait reconnaître que ses arguments étaient valides.

Il prit quelques moments avant de répondre. "Doucement, Lunard. Quelquefois, tu sais que j'ai besoin de me morfondre."

"C'est bien la dernière chose dont tu aies besoin. Tu as reçu pendant douze années ce que la vie avait de pire à offrir. Mais tu es libre maintenant. Tu t'es échappé, tu l'as fait Sirius. Tu n'es pas devenu fou... enfin, pratiquement pas..."

"Ha hah."

"Tu étais sûr qu'Harry te haïrait, mais il ne te fait pas l'ombre d'un reproche. Harry t'aime. Il croit en toi, Sirius, et il croit que ce que tu fais est juste." Remus s'arrêta un instant, et soupira. "Mais il est en mauvais état. Il a été maltraité des années, et les choses qu'il a vécues... Il est si jeune."

"Lunard, je sais ce qui l'aiderait, mais je ne peux pas lui donner."

"Quoi?" demanda Remus curieusement.

"De la tranquillité. Du repos. Ces rêves ne permettent pas à Harry d'avancer après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Il est emprisonné dans ses propres souvenirs, et il en reçoit de nouveaux tout aussi terrifiants chaque nuit. Débarrasse-le des visions, et il pourra au moins mettre un peu de distance entre lui et Voldemort," répondit Sirius. "Je te parie que dès que les rêves s'arrêteront, ou au moins diminueront un peu d'intensité, Harry n'aura plus tous ces symptômes qui effraient Madame Pomfresh. Je veux dire, qui a besoin de Détraqueurs lorsque tu te retrouves coincé chaque nuit dans le salon de Voldemort?"

Remus était silencieux, et Sirius réalisa qu'Arthur et Molly les écoutaient. Cette dernière acquiesça, une expression étrange sur son visage. Elle se leva et s'excusa. Arthur fronça les sourcils en la voyant partir.

"Molly?"

"Il a raison, Arthur. Nous avons besoin de protéger Harry de ces rêves, par un moyen ou un autre. Je crois que je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore à ce sujet. Ca ne sert à rien que je l'appelle par la cheminée, il doit être en train de lire le journal d'Harry en ce moment," dit-elle fermement.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius sourit en entendant les propositions que listaient Remus et Arthur pour faire tomber Voldemort au plus vite, et aider Harry. Remus envoyait parfois des regards curieux -et un peu nerveux- dans sa direction. Sirius sourit de plus belle, puis bâilla largement et se leva. Il savait que ce soir, il ne pourrait rien pour Harry, mais il prendrait le temps de calmer ses propres nerfs.

"Je crois que je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit," dit-il en quittant le salon, sentant le regard de Remus posé sur son dos. 'Tu es bien trop suspicieux, espèce de vieux loup' pensa-t-il, et se décida à agrémenter le sommeil de Remus d'un petit charme une fois qu'il serait couché, pour être sûr qu'il ne l'entende pas se lever au milieu de la nuit.

Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait été préoccupé par Harry plus tôt dans la soirée, mais sa rage envers les Dursley n'avait pas diminué d'un souffle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les blesser, ce ne serait que donner au Ministère une raison valide pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Et Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais ce qu'il comptait faire suffisait pleinement. Bientôt, il serait temps d'offrir une petite visite aux Dursley...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain épisode: Sirius met en application toutes ses pensées, dans **"La revanche de Sirius"**

Reviews time! Pensez à me laisser un petit mot si vous le voulez bien, ça fait très plaisir et ça motive encore plus pour écrire la suite!

**Thealie**: Joyeux Noël à toi aussi!

**Linaewen Ilca**: Ton petit mot est adorable!! Oui 'Bored Beyond Belief' (l'auteur) a frappé fort pour la description d'Harry, d'où le rating PG-13... mais au moins ce chapitre est clos, en avant pour la suite! Bizz et joyeux noël.

**Cicin**: merci de tes petits mots à chaque fois!

**Ilys**: Oui, la relation entre Harry et Sirius (et Remus par la suite) est quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup touchée dans cette fic, je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi. On est loin du tome 5 par contre >. (le tome 6 sort dans sept mois maintenant, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous refaire le coup de faire partir un autre personnage...). Sinon thanks pour le mot de mon autre fic traduite, la suite arrivera ce we à priori!


	5. La Revanche de Sirius

Annonce: Harry Potter, toujours pas à moi, snif!

Note de l'auteur: je suis ravie que vous aimiez les subtilités que je laisse par-ci par-là _(ndlt: elle répondait partiellement aux reviews que lui avaient laissés les anglophones)_. Croyez-le ou non, mais le scénario de cette histoire est déjà bâti, mais ça prendra le temps nécessaire pour y arriver! D'ici là, j'apprécie tous les gentils reviews, d'autant plus que c'est ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère que vous aimerez!

Note de la Traductrice: voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'ai mis plus de temps que les dernières fois, mais je mets en cause un chapitre plus long, des passages assez emberlificotés et difficiles à traduire, et un temps glacial n'aidant à rien!  
En tout cas, laissez-moi un petit review si vous aimez, ne soyez pas timides ;). Je ne réponds pas longuement aux reviews aujourd'hui car j'ai bien envie que ce chapitre soit publié rapidement, mais je remercie très fort **Cicin**, **Thealie** (héhé, tu vas voir la définition de blagues!), **Jo Lupin **(bienvenue sur cette fic!), **Thamril** et **Ilys** (ta demande de "fight SIRI!" va être entendue, je crois!) pour leurs reviews! A ce sujet, Thamril publie une traduction anglaise d'une fic que j'aime beaucoup, c'est "Le gardien de Minuit" (id : 2152682), connue en anglais sous "Midnight Gardian". Allez y faire un tour, je vous la conseille fortement, et sa traduction est très bonne!

Je vous laisse savourer :

* * *

**Chapitre 5: La Revanche de Sirius**

La revanche est un art, tout autant que les facéties ; elle doit être préparée sciemment, avec si possible la touche personnelle du maître en dernier lieu. Le principe d'une revanche réussie consiste à faire payer ce que quelqu'un a fait si cher, que personne n'osera s'y risquer une nouvelle fois. La seconde règle, tout aussi importante, est de faire assimiler à la victime que la sanction tombera à chaque fois. Si l'objet de votre revanche sait, par exemple, qu'elle ne sera pas châtiée pendant les vacances, elle n'hésitera pas à réitérer son action le jour même.

Il faut également prendre en compte l'augmentation progressive des doses. Si la leçon n'est pas correctement apprise au premier essai, l'astuce est de la rendre plus douloureuse la fois suivante. Certains diront que tout cela ressemble plus à de la discipline qu'à une revanche. A tort. La discipline ne permet pas à son exécuteur de retirer le moindre plaisir de la leçon. Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait bien s'amuser ce soir...

Azkaban lui avait enseigné une dure leçon sur lui-même: il avait un côté sombre. C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qui avait joué en la faveur de Pettigrew : même les personnes qui connaissaient et aimaient Sirius l'avaient cru capable de la trahison et du meurtre de ses plus proches amis... Il ne leur en voulait pas. Au contraire, cette révélation lui avait appris deux choses. Il se considérait comme incapable de moindre bien, et n'avait donc ainsi pas de remords à exposer une personne à un danger, si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le passé de Rogue en était l'exemple même. Mais aucune raison ne serait jamais assez valable à ses yeux pour qu'il mette en péril une personne qu'il aimait. Jamais. De même, blessez une personne chère à ses yeux, et rien ne vous sauvera de sa vengeance. L'exemple de cette deuxième conclusion était actuellement camouflé sous la forme d'un Animagus loin de là, occupé à baiser la traîne de la robe d'un Mage Noir.

C'est ce qui faisait de lui un des principaux ennemis de Voldemort. Sirius s'était méfié, depuis le tout début, du potentiel destructeur de Voldemort, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de devoir y faire face personnellement... Les gens s'étaient enfuis de terreur devant lui après cette nuit terrible d'Halloween... C'était la nuit où il avait perdu tant d'amis, vu tant de tragédies. C'était la nuit où il avait trouvé les corps de James et Lily, et entendu les cris d'Harry. C'était la nuit où il avait réalisé combien il avait eu tort de douter de Remus. Et c'était la nuit où l'homme qu'il comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis les avait tous trahis. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé? Sirius se le demandait encore. Quel avait été le prix de Queudver pour révéler le Secret?

"Numéro Quatre, Privet Drive," chuchota-t-il en jetant de la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, et il s'avança dans l'âtre, le dos tourné vers la maison endormie des Weasley. Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon menaçante à la lumière des flammes lorsqu'il atterrit dans le salon immaculé des Dursley, et il savait que sa bouche était tordue par un rictus. Cette maison apparaissait si innocente, si... normale. Tout ce qu'on entendait était le doux battement régulier d'une horloge de grand-mère, sans doute au grenier, et les faibles échos des ronflements de Vernon Dursley. Sirius ne manqua pas le contraste caustique entre ce qu'il voyait et le comportement anormal que les Dursley avaient eu face à Harry. Ils étaient si obtus qu'ils ne réalisaient même pas la folie de leurs propres gestes. Sirius s'enveloppa de la cape d'Harry et se glissa silencieusement au premier étage, évitant les marches grinçantes, avec une telle adresse qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait -et réussissait- à passer inaperçu.

Son filleul avait tout perdu cette fatale nuit d'Halloween. Et Sirius comprenait ce que signifiaient ses blessures. Elles n'indiquaient pas seulement un été un peu rude, comme Harry aimait à répéter. Elles parlaient d'années de souffrance. Plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'Harry dormait sur le canapé des Weasley, Sirius avait longtemps repensé à toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eues tous les deux. Elles étaient parsemées de tant d'indices que Sirius était choqué que personne -lui le premier- n'ait jamais rien vu. Ron lui avait rapporté quelques informations si innocentes à première vue ; comme le fait que lui et Hermione ne pouvaient parfois pas parler à Harry de toutes les vacances, et que ce dernier avait du mal à terminer ses devoirs d'été à temps. Chaque année, Harry revenait des Dursley plus pâle que deux mois auparavant, et aucun des deux amis n'avait passé outre l'appétit vorace qu'il montrait lors du festin de la Répartition, pour être comblé seulement après quelques bouchées. Sirius dut supprimer ce qu'il savait être un grognement du fond de sa gorge. Encore un peu, et ses tendances vengeresses pourraient s'exprimer...

* * *

Vernon Dursley rêvait de tondeuses à gazon. De gigantesques tondeuses le poursuivaient, leurs énormes dents tentant d'avaler ses pantoufles. Il courut se réfugier chez lui pour échapper à ce cauchemar, mais ce fut seulement pour en découvrir un autre. Edgar, son chef d'entreprise quelque peu pompeux, embrassait Pétunia. À bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre et baissèrent leur regard d'embarras, remettant discrètement leurs vêtements en place. 

"Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Pet?!" geignit-il, sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ironiquement, il avait utilisé le surnom qu'il réservait normalement aux moments les plus intimes de leur relation. De toute façon, ces derniers appartenaient sûrement au passé désormais.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Vernon. Harry est parti vivre avec des milk-shakes, et Dudley est parti tourner une publicité pour les Razmoket. Je m'ennuyais, voilà tout!" répliqua-t-elle.

À ces mots, Vernon s'élança sur Edgar, et tenta de lui décrocher un coup de poing bien mérité sur la mâchoire, mais il trébucha. Il voulut regarder le sol pour évaluer le moment de l'impact mais ne vit rien. Tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de lui était une table de verre qui ne ressemblait en rien à la moquette épaisse de sa maison. La rencontre entre son corps imposant et ce meuble serait douloureuse, il le savait, et il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il pût. Mais il ne sentit rien, pas même le moindre éclat de verre. En lieu de chute, son dos se tendit brusquement et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans son lit à plat ventre, le souffle court à la suite de ce cauchemar, sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il avait l'impression saugrenue d'être tombé depuis son rêve sur le matelas, il se rappelait presque s'être réveillé juste au moment où il avait rebondi.

Vernon prit quelque temps pour muser sur l'étrangeté des rêves sans fond, quand il se rendit compte du silence qui régnait dans la maison. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé? Quelque chose n'allait pas... Quoi? Vernon se retourna sur le dos, examinant le plafond de la chambre obscurcie. L'horloge des grands-parents de Pétunia s'était arrêtée. Vernon soupira de soulagement quand il s'en rendit compte, et son coeur qui battait si fort se calma enfin.

'C'était donc ça, elle a simplement oublié de remonter le mécanisme!'. Rassuré, Vernon referma les yeux. La maison était tellement plus calme maintenant qu'_il_ était parti. Vernon avait été furieux le matin suivant la fugue du gamin, et un peu terrifié qu'un d'_eux _ne vienne sonner à leur porte et voit ce qu'il avait fait.. ce qu'ils avaient tous fait. Mais personne n'était venu. Personne n'était jamais venu.

À voir combien le garçon semblait aimer _ce_ monde, on aurait pu penser qu'_ils_ seraient plus attentifs à lui. Vernon sourit à cette pensée. Après tout, ils l'avaient renvoyé ici chaque été... parce que personne ne voulait de lui. Cela faisait quatre années maintenant... Vernon pria de nouveau que le garçon ne revienne jamais. La veille, après qu'il eût suffisamment pesté sur ce garçon insolent qu'_ils_ avaient introduit de force dans sa vie, et qu'_ils_ avaient ensuite mis à l'école uniquement pour le renvoyer chez eux l'été venu, Vernon avait réalisé sa chance.

Le garçon ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Vernon n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son neveu, et il ne s'en préoccupait sûrement pas. Tant que la police ne s'en mêlait pas, il était beaucoup plus confortable pour lui que le garçon s'évanouisse sans aucune trace. Le tenir caché dans un placard était certes efficace, mais un voisin ou un client pourrait toujours l'entendre, ou le voir. Mais une disparition... il y avait un nombre conséquent d'explications plausibles, et certainement bien trop pour que la police ou _ces gens_ y trouvent quelque chose.

Depuis des années maintenant, Vernon avait désespérément souhaité que le garçon parte à l'école en septembre pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ils seraient allés à la gare pour le chercher, remplissant l'obligation que portait Pétunia envers ses décédés parents, et n'auraient trouvé personne. Ils auraient attendu une heure avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en retourner. Vernon s'imaginait, un bras sur les épaules de son fils, lui proposant de tous les emmener manger une glace. C'était un rêve si merveilleux.

Pour sa part, Vernon ne souhaitait rien de plus au garçon ; certainement pas de la chance, peut-être un peu plus de peine. Après tout ce qu'il avait détruit dans sa vie si heureuse auparavant, c'était le minimum qu'il puisse faire. Cette année néanmoins, il semblerait que son rêve se soit réalisé. En juin dernier, une fois arrivé à la gare, Vernon avait remarqué quelque chose de différent chez lui... De la tristesse, du chagrin. Il avait deviné immédiatement que quelque chose d'horrible avait dû se passer. Quelque chose avait blessé le garçon, et _ces gens_ l'envoyaient quand même passer l'été chez eux. Il sourit cruellement à cette pensée. Il avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait. Où était le parrain du garçon de toute manière?

Profitant du calme féerique offert par l'épuisement mécanique de l'horloge, Vernon repoussa encore une fois la pensée de son esprit, une pensée sournoise qui chuchotait que ce qu'il avait fait au gamin n'était peut-être pas justifiable. Il le savait de toutes les fibres de son être, tout comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre, jamais le reconnaître, et _jamais_ s'empêcher de recommencer. Il haïssait tellement le garçon. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire hideux à la pensée du gamin anormal. Sa main le démangeait ; s'il n'avait pas fugué, Vernon se serait probablement levé et aurait trouvé un prétexte pour aller le punir. Il le haïssait, et sa rancoeur s'accentuait dès qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille si parfaite. Tout ce qu'il avait fait à Pétunia. Elle était si heureuse lors de leur mariage, et à la naissance de Dudley elle rayonnait. Mais cette étincelle de bonheur s'était éteinte le jour funeste où elle _le_ découvrit sur le palier. Elle sut alors, tout comme Vernon, que leur vie si confortable n'était plus.

Soudain, Vernon sentit une pression colossale sur sa bouche. Ses yeux tentèrent de traverser l'obscurité, mais il ne vit rien. Il essaya de respirer, de battre frénétiquement des pieds pour réveiller Pétunia. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, plus bouger. Peut-être était-ce une attaque cardiaque? Non, il n'avait pas mal à la poitrine... Une pointe posée sur sa gorge le fit sursauter. Il sentit une goutte de sang glisser sur sa peau, et une haleine chaude respirer sur sa joue. Il aurait dit une lame de couteau.. Mais personne n'était là!

"Vernon Dursley, croyais-tu que je n'existais pas?" siffla une voix dans son oreille. Cédant presque à la panique, Vernon tenta de s'échapper. _Il _était là, le parrain! C'était la seule explication. Mais Vernon ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne voyait plus rien d'ailleurs. Ce parrain était sûrement un fantôme, et Vernon ne savait même pas comment l'atteindre. Se débattant brièvement, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, aperçut la faible lueur que projetait les lampadaires de la rue, la commode près du lit, le grand miroir qui trônait à côté. L'image qui s'y réfléchissait ne montrait que deux personnes. Le visage de Pétunia était enfoui sous la couverture, tandis que le sien était pâle, ses yeux, grands ouverts maintenant, paraissaient terrifiés. Il ne se battait contre rien, et pourtant ses cris étaient nettement étouffés, et Vernon aperçut la lame d'un couteau flotter près de son cou. Elle se fit plus pressante, et Vernon se figea de peur qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Il cessa de geindre. Pétunia n'avait toujours pas bougé et continuait à dormir.

"J'ai déjà tué, tu sais. Tu n'as pas écouté les menaces de mon filleul? Il vous avait prévenus que je viendrai," demanda la voix. Elle était grave, presque gutturale... et dangereuse. Vernon ne put que secouer la tête, et observa son image dans le miroir répondre négativement elle aussi. Le couteau se déplaça légèrement sur sa gorge, comme si l'agresseur s'y assurait une meilleure prise.

Pétunia commença à ronfler, ajoutant à la scène un peu plus d'irréalité encore. Il n'y avait personne, Vernon le voyait bien dans le miroir. Pétunia se repositionna légèrement, laissant s'échapper un grognement sonore, puis sa respiration redevint plus calme. Si cela continuait, elle terminerait sa nuit à ronfler près d'un cadavre. Ou peut-être qu'elle finirait dans le même état que lui, leurs yeux vides écarquillés par la peur, immobiles pour l'éternité... Le parrain du gamin était-il vraiment un fantôme? _Il _n'avait jamais rien dit de tel. D'un autre côté, les fantômes ne pouvaient pas faire _cela_.

"J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait des choses, n'est-ce pas?" demanda la voix narquoise, et Vernon sut qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui mentir. Elle savait déjà toute la vérité. Il acquiesça lentement. La voix reprit près de son oreille :

"Il n'est qu'un enfant. Désemparé. Innocent. Il a déjà tout perdu. Et malgré tout ce qu'il a subi, malgré tout ce que _tu_ lui as fait subir, il est gentil et aimant et fort. Et toi, Vernon Dursley, si innocent dans ton sommeil. Si vulnérable. Tu ne peux pas te cacher. Il n'y a aucune place sur terre qui pourrait te protéger de ma colère. Et si Harry meurt... Je te promets, Vernon, tu me supplieras d'avoir pitié, une pitié que tu n'as jamais éprouvée envers lui." La voix cessa, la lame se rétracta de son cou et Vernon put soudainement respirer correctement.

Vernon sauta hors de son lit et courut vers l'interrupteur. La lumière envahit la pièce. Rien. Il n'y avait personne ici, excepté sa femme. Désespérément, il s'élança vers la chambre de son fils. Dudley avait l'air profondément endormi, affalé sur son ours en peluche, les draps se tordaient autour de son corps massif, et son oreiller avait été projeté hors du lit. Il ronflait lui aussi, faisant bien moins de bruit que Pétunia. Il allait bien, Dieu merci. Vernon sortit rapidement de la chambre et entreprit de vérifier toutes les pièces de la maison, une par une, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente en sécurité. Il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace du visage de son agresseur, mais il était hors de question de nier que le parrain du garçon était venu. La blessure sur sa gorge le lui interdisait formellement.

Après de multiples vérifications, Vernon se sentit finalement confiant que rien d'autre ne se passerait cette nuit, et retourna dans sa chambre à coucher. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et hésita quelques instants à contrôler le placard et le dessous du lit. La panique fut plus forte que son envie de dormir, et après quelques contorsions -son corps volumineux ne pouvait pas se pencher facilement-, il fut suffisamment rassuré et alla se coucher. Peut-être avait-il rêvé? Non, non, sa blessure n'était pas une hallucination. Il se redressa pour tirer la couverture sur lui, et se figea pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Sur son oreiller trônait un couteau familier. Il le prit frénétiquement et le tint devant lui, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures dans l'espoir que ce ne soit pas le même. Cela ne pouvait pas... Des sanglots brisèrent son opulente poitrine, et dans un geste soudain, il se blessa légèrement la main. Une tâche vive de sang, son sang, se fondit dans la blancheur de la taie d'oreiller. Il n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher...

* * *

Sirius resta un moment à écouter les supplications affolées de Vernon ; il était près de la cheminée, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry posée soigneusement sur son bras. Sirius avait longuement réfléchi à la manière de punir les Dursley sans effectuer de sorts, qui auraient automatiquement activé les champs protecteurs autour de la maison. Et il avait eu le génie d'exploiter à son profit les quelques imperfections des champs. En effet, les objets qui contenaient de la magie en eux-mêmes, comme les photos des sorciers, les Scrutoscopes et les capes d'invisibilité, pouvaient être utilisés dans n'importe quelle circonstance, les protections s'adaptaient simplement à leur présence. 

Sirius savait à quel point Harry était paniqué à l'idée d'être un jour pris en délit d'utilisation de sa magie chez les Dursley. Pour lui, être expulsé de Poudlard aurait signifié la fin du monde, car le château était le seul endroit où Harry avait vraiment été accepté. Puisque personne ne l'avait informé de l'absence de risque à utiliser sa cape, il ne l'avait jamais fait... De toute façon, Poudlard était maintenant le dernier de ses soucis, par la faute de ces -. Sirius refoula encore une fois les quelques larmes furieuses qui menaçaient de s'écouler et secoua la tête de frustration. Rien qu'à être dans _leur_ salon, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ils le dégoûtaient tellement.

Il avait cru qu'il se sentirait mieux une fois sa vengeance accomplie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le plaisir qu'il avait eu à torturer Vernon Dursley était enfoui sous la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il aurait dû rester avec Harry. Son filleul avait besoin de lui, et Sirius l'avait, encore une fois, laissé seul. Il pouvait à tout moment avoir un autre cauchemar, et Sirius ne souhaitait certainement pas qu'il se réveille seul. Ces cauchemars...

Sirius avait reconnu le regard dans les yeux d'Harry, cette teinte douloureuse qui ne faiblissait pas même lorsque Harry tentait de sourire et de rassurer son parrain. Sirius connaissait sa signification. Il l'avait vu tant de fois, mais jamais chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Lui-même portait ce regard hanté. Il frémit quand il pensa à ce que ce regard pouvait devenir... cette absence totale et définitive, dans les yeux vides et éteints des morts traînés dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, leurs bouches encore crispées par leurs cris désormais silencieux. Ces yeux avaient vu trop de perte, de douleur, de souffrance...

Il repensa à aux blessures et à la maigreur d'Harry. Rageusement, il murmura les mots pour enflammer l'âtre, et recueillit la poudre de Cheminette dans sa main. Jamais une revanche n'avait été aussi amère, et son filleul avait besoin de lui. Il était temps de rentrer et de rester à ses côtés.

_À suivre...

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre: le sommeil d'Harry s'agite et se courbe au gré des sorts qu'un Mage Noir lance nonchalamment loin de là, dans le **chapitre 6: Visions du présent.**

Dernière note de la traductrice: j'espère que je n'ai fait fuir personne en utilisant le nom de Razmoket. A vrai dire, je ne connais même pas, j'ai juste entendu ce mot à la sonorité passablement débile, et j'ai pensé l'inclure. La version anglaise était "Puppy Chow", qui à mon avis ne vole pas beaucoup plus haut... A plus tard, et bonne année si je ne poste pas d'ici là. Le prochain chapitre à sortir sera d'abord celui de "HP et le Duel des Volontés", mais vous pouvez guetter le chapitre 6 de cette histoire d'ici la fin de semaine je dirais. N'oubliez pas que les reviews donnent du coeur à l'ouvrage (petit rire evil!). A plus tard!


	6. Visions du Présent

Note de la Traductrice: Bonjour à tous! Un _grand _merci de tous les reviews qui m'ont été envoyés, j'y réponds à la fin du chapitre. Vous l'aurez remarqué, cette traduction s'est faite plus attendre que d'habitude, mais la reprise des stages et des cours y est pour beaucoup, tout comme l'éloignement de mon cher ordinateur. Vous pouvez néanmoins compter sur un chapitre par semaine au minimum! Réclamations et acclamations sont attendues dans la partie reviews ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Visions du présent  
**

Un vent se leva et vint caresser le visage d'Harry, un vent porteur d'ombres noires et grises, de doux murmures, de mains presque tangibles qui frôlaient sa peau en un geste réconfortant.

"Harry." Des voix sans face soufflèrent dans son oreille, mais il n'en avait pas peur. "Venge-nous," supplièrent-elles, leurs sonorités se mêlant et s'entrelaçant en un immense choeur de rage et de peine. Leurs hurlements de douleur devinrent rapidement insupportables à écouter, et Harry pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, sans parvenir toutefois à bloquer les sons. Désespérément, il commença à crier lui aussi, les suppliant de se taire. Si seulement il savait comment les aider... Mais même lui, le Survivant, ne savait rien, ne pouvait rien pour elles. Et qu'aurait-il été capable de faire? Abruptement, il n'y eut plus que du silence, et Harry dut ajuster sa vue à la lumière qui naquit devant lui. Il distinguait maintenant des objets, des murs...

Il se tenait dans le coin d'un petit salon. Bien que dépourvue de fenêtres, la pièce paraissait confortable et chaleureuse. Un tartan en tricot élimé était étalé sur le canapé brun, jurant par ses couleurs vives, presque violentes, avec le calme environnant. Une lampe posée à terre voyait sa clarté adoucie par une écharpe rouge, aux franges écarlates, posée sur son abat-jour. La lumière qui régnait dans la pièce en était enténébrée et lui donnait une agréable ambiance. Une table de bois sombre, dans le milieu de la pièce, reposait sur son côté, brisée en morceaux, deux de ses pieds étaient arrachés comme par un choc soudain, un poids bien trop important qui serait tombé au milieu du meuble et l'aurait fait s'affaisser. Un plateau avait été projeté non loin de là; il était rempli d'éclats de porcelaine, et le thé qui s'en échappait assombrissait la moquette usée aux alentours.

Une femme âgée était étendue sur le sol, et elle cherchait à reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés qui se délaçaient de son chignon et leur masse emmêlée encadrait négligemment son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés sous la douleur, mais elle n'était pas inconsciente. Des photos ensorcelées étaient alignées sur les étagères de la pièce ; des livres leur concurrençaient la place, tout comme les bibelots et les photos moldues qui complétaient la décoration. Plusieurs photos magiques avaient dû auparavant se tenir sur la table à café, puisqu'elles étaient maintenant éparpillées autour de la vieille dame sur le plancher. Les personnes représentées, inconscientes des évènements tragiques qui régnaient autour d'eux, souriaient et agitaient leurs mains joyeusement vers Harry et l'agresseur de la femme.

Un fauteuil, probablement celui où la femme était assise avant l'attaque, était renversé dans un coin de la pièce. Un panier rempli de laine colorée avait subi le même sort, et ses pelotes partiellement dévidées crachaient leurs fils en une toile d'araignée multicolore. La pièce était silencieuse, comme enchantée ; seules les respirations de la femme rompaient régulièrement le silence.

Ce n'était pas de simples Mangemorts qui avaient envahi cette place. Voldemort lui-même se tenait là, seul et imposant au milieu du salon, mais des cris distants, suivis de rires cruels, trahirent la présence de Mangemorts et de leurs victimes dans la demeure.

Qui d'autre était là ? Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la femme et son corps s'agita de sanglots réprimés au déchirement des cris qui retentissaient depuis le hall. C'était la voix d'un homme. Harry aurait tant voulu s'asseoir près de la vieille dame, soutenir son chagrin, foncer vers Voldemort, attaquer les Mangemorts dans les autres pièces, faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Combien étaient encore dans cette demeure ? Qui d'autre était avec elle ? Harry essaya de se reprendre, de brandir sa baguette magique, mais bien sûr elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était jamais là. Il n'était pas ici, mais l'était quand même.

"Endoloris," prononça Voldemort d'une voix lente et victorieuse ; la femme se cambra sous la douleur en criant de tout son être, et Harry sentit le même sort le traverser depuis sa cicatrice dans tout son corps. Ses membres brûlaient comme s'ils étaient en feu, et ses veines semblaient remplies de glace en guise de sang.

À chaque fois qu'Harry était soumis à ce tourment, il devait tendre toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il savait que s'il lâchait prise et perdait connaissance, il ne pourrait pas se réveiller et serait obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin de la torture. Il verrait ce qui arriverait à cette pauvre femme et aux malheureux compagnons qui étaient encore dans cette maison chaleureuse. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'assister à tout cela. Pas encore. Elle avait l'air d'une si gentille grand-mère tricotant des pulls pour ses petits-enfants. Le sort s'arrêta, et Harry tomba à côté d'elle, la respiration entrecoupée de gémissements. Il aurait voulu être à un autre endroit, n'importe où ailleurs que ce lieu de douleur. Et souhaitait tellement qu'elle et son mari le soient aussi.

"Endoloris," reprit Voldemort après une pause succincte. Il ne posait pas de questions. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier. Ce qu'il voulait... il l'avait déjà. Un peu d'amusement pour la nuit. Les cris qu'Harry tentait de retenir s'échappèrent malgré tout sous la torture, alors qu'il sentait tout son corps se morceler sous le sort, ses poumons brûlants et incapables de respirer correctement. Comment pouvait-il l'aider, elle? Il ne pouvait même pas s'aider lui-même. Quelle chance avait-il face à cette monstruosité?

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité ou deux, le supplice sembla diminuer d'intensité, et Harry réalisa que le maléfice avait effectivement été rompu. Voldemort s'approcha, se pencha sur la femme, et ses yeux rouges buvaient sa douleur, ses longues mains jouaient avec sa baguette. Un léger sourire de plaisir flottait sur ses lèvres. Harry se sentait nauséeux, un observateur récalcitrant de cette obscénité.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Il détourna ses yeux du monstre au-dessus de lui et regarda la dame épuisée près de lui ; ils étaient presque face à face. Du sang perlait du coin de sa bouche, et sa respiration toujours aussi rapide faisait entendre des râles. Elle ouvrit ses yeux péniblement, et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent, probablement à la vue d'Harry. Les hurlements masculins provenant de l'autre chambre avaient cessé, et des voix échauffées approchant du salon se firent entendre. Le mari de la femme était sûrement mort. Mais l'attention d'Harry était entièrement retenue par les deux saphirs pâles qui le fixaient, les deux yeux de la femme voilés par la douleur et la peine.

"Oh, mon enfant," murmura-t-elle, d'une voix si faible que seul Harry l'entendit. "Réveille-toi."

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement à cette phrase, et il sentit des mains sur ses épaules et son visage. Ses paumes lui faisaient mal, mais il ne pouvait pas serrer ses poings de douleur ; il réalisa que Remus Lupin avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes et l'en empêchait. Mrs Weasley caressait doucement son front, repoussant gentiment ses cheveux, et le suppliait de se réveiller avec des mots tendres, comme si Ron n'était pas en train de hurler frénétiquement juste à côté d'elle:

"Harry, réveille-toi!". Il secouait son ami vigoureusement, tellement soucieux de le tirer de son rêve qu'il en négligeait complètement les blessures infligées par les Dursley.

Harry essaya de se relever. Il devait s'en aller, fuir la torture qui le hantait. Mais tout son corps tremblait sous la douleur résiduelle, et des mains vinrent l'empêcher de bouger. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Il était au Terrier, avec les Weasley. Sirius et Remus Lupin l'avaient ramené ici. Harry chercha autour de lui. Où était Sirius? Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Harry sentit ses yeux se renverser un moment, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer son coeur affolé. Il était au Terrier. Il était en sécurité ici...

Harry revit les yeux de la femme derrière ses paupières closes et réprima un sanglot. Sa cicatrice le brûlait encore, mais bien moins qu'auparavant. C'était donc ça. C'était la fin. La femme ne pourrait pas survivre à un autre sort de Douleur. Soudain, la peine infligée par sa cicatrice disparut. Harry cessa de se débattre et la tristesse l'envahit tout entier. Les mains autour de lui arrêtèrent leurs courses folles, leurs propriétaires semblaient guetter anxieusement ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Harry ne bougea pas, il combattait les émotions qui le subjugueraient totalement s'il ne se calmait pas. Il devait d'abord mettre de la distance avec ce qu'il avait vu. Mais elle avait l'air si gentille...

"Harry?" tenta la voix de Ron. Ses amis... 'Concentre-toi sur cette pensée!' Il essaya de former des mots, mais ne parvint pas à trouver sa voix.

"Ron," souffla-t-il. Remus serra sa main d'une manière rassurante, et il sentit Mrs Weasley se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de caresser tendrement. "Tu es de retour, Harry," murmura-t-elle. Ron desserra sa poigne sur les épaules d'Harry, soupirant de soulagement.

Harry grimaça de douleur, ses côtes n'appréciaient nettement pas l'effort qu'il faisait pour contrôler sa respiration. Il se risqua à ouvrir ses yeux de nouveau. Quelqu'un lui mit ses lunettes en place aisément. Ça ne devait pas être Sirius alors, sans doute Ron ou Mrs Weasley. Il entrouvrit un peu plus ses paupières, et examina la pièce. Il était dans la chambre de Ron, sans se rappeler y être monté. Quelqu'un avait dû le porter jusqu'ici sans doute. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient présents, tout comme Ron et Remus. Où était Sirius?

"Ron, où est Sirius?" demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, et Harry ne manqua pas le regard sombre qui traversa le visage du professeur Lupin.

"Euh, c'est..." amorça Ron.

"Je suis là, Harry," intervint Sirius, et Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement devant l'évidence : les Weasley, Remus et Sirius étaient au moins en sécurité. Sirius se précipita, plus qu'il ne marcha, vers le lit d'Harry. Il posa une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleue sur la table de nuit, et s'agenouilla près de son filleul.

Harry nota l'échange silencieux qui passa entre Sirius et Remus, ainsi que l'expression particulière de son ancien professeur, puis il sentit ses paupières s'appesantir. _Non!_ Il les rouvrit brusquement.

"Harry?" demanda le professeur Lupin.

"Oui, professeur?" Il se sentait glisser tout entier dans le sommeil, mais la terreur forçait ses yeux à rester ouverts. Il ne voulait pas dormir, et risquer un autre rêve.

"Harry, pour commencer appelle-moi Remus," dit-il calmement. Harry eut un sourire mitigé, mais acquiesça lentement, s'enrobant tant qu'il le pouvait dans la tiédeur de la vie au Terrier. Rien de mauvais ne lui arriverait ici. Il n'était plus avec les Dursley. Mrs Weasley continuait à lui caresser les cheveux, et Harry s'émerveillait de la douceur inhérente à ses gestes. Ses doigts rafraîchissaient son front brûlant, et il était tellement comblé par tous ces petits gestes de confort que sa gorge se noua quand il repensa à la femme âgée. Il ne savait même pas son nom, et maintenant il était trop tard.

"Harry, comment te sens-tu?" demanda le professeur Lupin. À vrai dire, Harry avait envie de hurler et de rager face à l'injustice de ce monde. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais il se retint. Il était condamné à apprendre encore et toujours une unique leçon: il était impuissant face à ce qui arrivait. L'idée même le remplissait d'une fureur qui pourrait tout briser autour de lui, et d'une tristesse qui le ferait se rouler en boule et supplier que tout s'arrête.

"Ma cicatrice brûle moins, professeur Lup... Remus. Mes côtes font toujours aussi mal, et..." commença Harry. Il s'arrêta un moment afin d'évaluer son état physique, si possible sans inquiéter les personnes qui l'entouraient, mais il savait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à les duper, quoi qu'il dise. Ses mains tremblaient violemment dans celles de Remus, et Harry comprenait maintenant que ses ongles avaient dû faire saigner ses propres paumes en les serrant si fort sous la douleur, avant que le professeur ne le retienne. Au moins, la vieille femme n'avait plus mal maintenant.

"Oui?" relança Remus.

"J'ai l'impression que tout... que tout mon corps brûle," chuchota Harry, réticent de l'admettre. À cela, l'inquiétude de Sirius sembla redoubler, et ses yeux bleus cherchèrent ceux d'Harry. 'Gris contre verts', pensa Harry, bien qu'il y ait fort à parier que les siens soient plus divergents que ceux de Sirius, s'il en jugeait sur la difficulté avec laquelle il observait son parrain. Harry sentit ses joues se mouiller, ses quelques larmes paraissaient rouler d'elles-mêmes, car son coeur était trop douloureux et trop épuisé pour qu'il puisse penser à pleurer la vieille dame.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis se força à les maintenir ouverts. Personne ne lui demandait rien sur son rêve, ce dont Harry était profondément reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas le raconter. Pas encore. Peut-être, plus tard, à la lumière du jour, et au son d'une des blagues des jumeaux et des cris maternels qui en résultaient. Peut-être alors qu'il arriverait à écrire pour Dumbledore, surtout si Ron et Hermione étaient à côté en train de se chamailler pour une partie d'échec, ou en pleine discussion à propos d'une des multiples lectures d'Hermione.

"Repose-toi, Harry, tu en as besoin." Sirius brisa ses réflexions gentiment, son visage était tout près du sien, sa présence tout aussi réconfortante que la chaude couverture sur son corps tremblant. Ses dents claquaient épisodiquement, et la douleur de ses côtes ne passait toujours pas. Remus serra la main dans la sienne, une autre marque de réconfort qu'Harry accueillit sans retenue.

"J'ai sommeil, mais... je ne peux pas dormir," admit Harry. Ron posa une main maladroite sur son épaule, et Harry lui sourit faiblement. "C'est juste que je ne veux plus rêver." Il aperçut Mr Weasley près du lit, ce dernier n'avait pas approché afin de laisser la place à Ron et aux autres, mais il était là et son visage montrait tout aussi bien ce que lui-même ne disait pas: il comprenait Harry, son angoisse de dormir. Et transparaissait également toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour l'ami de son fils.

"Je t'ai amené de la potion de Sommeil. Tu n'auras plus de rêves cette nuit, promis," reprit Sirius, et il déboucha la fiole déposée sur la table de nuit. Il commença par lui tendre la potion, mais sembla reconsidérer son action lorsqu'il vit combien son filleul tremblait. Il souleva gentiment la tête d'Harry, sa main placée confortablement derrière son cou.

"Bois tout." Et Harry s'effectua, et un calme profond et bienvenu l'envahit complètement avant même que sa tête ne soit reposée sur l'oreiller. Il réprima la petite voix d'un coin de son esprit qui chuchotait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas se réveiller et de rester là bien au chaud. Puis toutes les pensées furent effacées, et Harry soupira de soulagement et s'endormit.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre: la potion de Sommeil, le refuge offert par les Weasley, les potions de Madame Pomfresh... tout cela est bien pensé mais malgré tout, ce ne sont que des **Solutions temporaires**

Réponses aux reviews si gentiment laissés!

**Cicin:** C'est vrai que la revanche de Sirius aurait pu être plus forcée sur le plan de l'action ou des entourloupes (ça me fait penser à Amélie Poulain et son voisin ça ) mais brr, moi il m'a fait un peu froid dans le dos quand je traduisais!

**Thealie**: et non, rien n'est facile pour eux, et... ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant pour l'instant héhé!

**Ilys**: je suis d'accord, vive Sirius et ses menaces pour protéger Harry! Le thème du "Sirius protecteur" (style 'chien pas content qui grogne en dévoilant ses crocs' va d'ailleurs se retrouver dans quelques autres chapitres, tu verras ;). J'attends toujours tes reviews des chapitres avec impatience!

**Cesk**: j'ai été voir, si ton chapitre se finit bien par le 'amen' de Sirius (en quelque sorte!), c'est que c'est tout bon! Contente que tu apprécies la fic et sa traduction!

**Linaewen Ilca**: quel plaisir de lire ton review merci merci, et bonne année à toi aussi!

**Elaur**: bienvenue sur cette fic, bonne lecture

**Vert**: toi aussi tu es accro aux derniers chapitres! j'en ai même imprimé certains pour ma part, et bizarrement plutôt ceux qui font intervenir un point de narration particulier d'un certain personnage ;). Je trouve que t'y vas fort quand même pour la 'vraie loque'! Dans cette fic, un peu c'est vrai (et je m'en rends compte d'autant plus quand je traduis), mais dans l'autre je ne suis pas d'accord, j'aime au contraire beaucoup ses réactions assez naturelles. Je voulais traduire une 3ème fic où Harry serait vraiment volontaire pour faire une balance, mais la seule que j'ai envie de faire pour l'instant serait "Harry Potter and the Power of Time" et sa traduction en français (HP et le pouvoir du temps) est déjà commencée par quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins si j'en trouve une autre avec un bon potentiel, peut-être que je m'y lancerai :). Comme toi, j'ai un faible dans les fics où Sirius et/ou Remus interviennent beaucoup, et celles-ci correspondent assez souvent à des scénarios où Harry est un peu moins actif et plus passif. Tout cas ton review m'a fait très plaisir, et je te souhaite moi aussi de bonnes fics et une très bonne année... et un très bon tome 6!

**Thamril:** je soutiens ton "vive Sirius" ;-) merci pour le review!

**Florilège**: il a une sonorité sympa ton pseudo! Ton review m'a bien fait sourire, à la fois pour Ilys (elle est mignonne avec ses "Fight siri" je trouve! mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'a parlé d'une certaine Ire des Fans, faudrait que je me méfie... ) et pour tes commentaires très agréables à lire pour moi! Thanks et à plus tard!


	7. Solutions Temporaires

Annonce: Harry Potter, toujours pas le mien... Oui je sais, zut à la fin!

Note de la Traductrice: Un petit chapitre tranquillou pour vous tous après celui mouvementé de la semaine dernière! J'aurais également aimé avoir votre avis: Bored Beyond Belief, l'auteur, a commencé une autre histoire (qui ne se base pas du tout sur "Plus Jamais Seul" mais continue avec la fin du tome 5 de JKR). J'hésite à faire la traduction. J'en ai bien envie car je sais que l'auteur a un style très agréable et un don pour faire des scénarios passionants et cohérents, et puis ce serait sympa que la traduction soit couplée à la parution anglaise. Mais ce qui me retient est que je ne sais pas du tout quel sera le développement de cette fic, et que cela ferait trois histoires en tout que je serais en train de traduire. Qu'en pensez-vous? Aimeriez-vous la lire, ou préférez-vous que je termine d'abord les deux histoires actuelles? Je souhaiterais beaucoup avoir vos opinions!

Note de l'auteur : un avertissement pour tous les écrivains en herbe qui, comme moi, ont découvert les bonheurs de ffnet: **on devient très vite dépendant des reviews**! D'abord, on est content de son premier review (Merci encore Lady of Arundel! / _Pour moi ce serait Orphée Potter que je devrais remercier_!). Et puis sans s'en rendre compte, on vise de plus en plus haut. Le premier record que l'on chérit est souvent la dizaine, mais il est facile de devenir plus avide. Et assez vite, vous vous retrouvez à guetter votre nombre de reviews au travail ("Quelque chose? Quelqu'un? Vraiment rien?"), et vous savez que vous êtes allés trop loin quand vous avez mémorisé les raccourcis claviers qui font passer directement du poste de travail à la connexion internet (et inversement si le chef vient jeter un coup d'oeil sur votre épaule!). C'était subtil d'abord, presque minime, mais je dois reconnaître les signes... Mon nom est Bored Beyond Belief (_Ennuyé au-delà de toute imagination_) et je suis un reviewcoolique!! Néanmoins, je ne compte rien à changer à ma situation, tant que je ne perds pas mon boulot et que vous appréciez l'histoire! Et que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews

Allez, c'est parti pour l'histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre Sept: Solutions temporaires**

Harry s'étira dans son lit. Il pouvait entendre des voix étouffées à distance, dans une autre pièce sûrement, et quelque chose de froid qui respirait sur son visage. Une truffe humide venait de renifler sa joue, et de surprise, Harry ouvrit ses yeux en un éclair. Tournant sa tête, il vit les yeux concernés et chaleureux de Sniffle. Pour se venger de ce réveil abrupt, il lui souffla gentiment dans les narines, et le chien éternua et reprit sa forme humaine.

"Bonjour," dit Sirius, un grand sourire éclairait son visage, et il posa presque automatiquement les lunettes d'Harry sur le nez de ce dernier. Harry nota que la précision s'améliorait, ses oreilles n'avaient été éraflées qu'une seule fois lors de l'opération.

"Bonjour," répondit Harry paresseusement avant de bâiller. Il tressaillit quand il se rappela que les grandes inspirations amplifiaient la douleur de ses côtes, mais curieusement il n'avait pas mal. Il respira profondément, et n'eut même pas un réflexe de toux.

"Ça va mieux?" demanda Sirius, il observait attentivement les réactions de son filleul. Harry commença précautionneusement à s'asseoir, il haïssait lorsque tout son corps était faible et tremblant, comme c'était le cas récemment. Sirius s'approcha et lui arrangea les oreillers confortablement. Harry reprit une grande inspiration, encore ébahi de l'absence de douleur, et acquiesça pour répondre à la question de Sirius.

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant." Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été réveillé plusieurs fois pour manger quelques bouchées, boire un peu d'eau et des potions, et puis retomber dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il fronça les sourcils. "J'ai dormi combien de temps?"

Sirius sourit, "Trois jours." Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, et à sa réaction Sirius continua. "Madame Pomfresh a décidé qu'il serait bénéfique que tu prennes de la potion de Sommeil pendant un temps. Comme ça, tes cauchemars sont arrêtés, et nous pouvons réfléchir à une solution plus durable."

"Comment ça?" Harry ne comprenait pas, il se sentait tellement plus alerte et vigoureux, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces tremblements, il aurait pu affirmer qu'il se sentait entièrement bien. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la potion?

Sirius soupira devant l'expression confuse d'Harry, et élabora à contre-coeur. "La potion de Sommeil peut vite se transformer en drogue, Harry. Tu ne peux la prendre que pendant deux jours encore, trois au maximum, puis nous devrons trouver une autre solution, au moins pour une semaine."

"On ne pourrait pas alterner? Une nuit avec la potion, et la suivante sans?" insista Harry. Il était encore à moitié somnolent quelques secondes auparavant, mais l'idée effrayante de devoir faire face à d'autres rêves l'avait rapidement sorti de sa torpeur. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter encore beaucoup de ces visions.

"Malheureusement non. Elle s'accumulerait dans ton corps et deviendrait toxique. Déjà, dans l'état où tu es, il te faudra une semaine entière pour l'éliminer partiellement de ton organisme, du moins c'est ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit. Et à long terme, tu devras sans doute l'utiliser de moins en moins, sinon la potion pourrait commencer à altérer différents organes et causer des effets secondaires."

"Des effets secondaires?"

"Rien d'inquiétant, ne t'en fais pas," répondit Sirius, et il continua avec un peu trop d'empressement pour être tout à fait naturel : "Pour l'instant, nous avons déjà pu mettre ces rêves sous contrôle, c'est une bonne chose."

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillés," interrompit Harry; les souvenirs pénibles de son cauchemar et de la réaction que celui-ci avait causée à toute la maisonnée revenaient en force dans son esprit.

"Harry," Sirius prit brusquement les épaules d'Harry, et continua d'une voix ferme: "Ne t'excuse pas, ne pense même pas à le faire." Harry était surpris du geste déroutant de son parrain, mais celui-ci enchaînait déjà sur un autre sujet, avec un petit sourire. "Tu te sens de marcher?"

"J'aurais besoin d'aide sans doute, mais j'y arriverai."

Sirius rejeta les couvertures de côté et laissa son filleul se décaler au bord du lit. Harry commençait déjà à transpirer sous le mince effort, mais il ignora ce fait et posa ses pieds à terre impatiemment. Il lui tardait de pouvoir se déplacer librement et sans douleur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley, il ne serait pas surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il avait une claustrophobie aiguë, si le terme existait. Cette pensée le fit légèrement rire, et le son surprit Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire curieux. Il était actuellement en train de défroisser une des robes de Ron pour qu'Harry puisse la mettre sur son pyjama, il avait dû noter ses frissons.

"Je me disais que c'était agréable de ne plus être enfermé dans ma chambre," répondit Harry. Il observa le large rang d'émotions, l'inquiétude au premier plan, qui traversa le visage de son parrain.

"Tu n'y retourneras pas," fut sa réponse, ses yeux fixaient intensément ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier acquiesça, se rappelant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue le soir de son arrivée.

"Je sais. Dumbledore a mis suffisamment de protections autour du Terrier maintenant pour que je puisse rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été."

Sirius répondit par un geste de tête négatif. "Non. Tu n'y retourneras _jamais_."

Harry se figea à la réponse, des multitudes de pensées roulaient dans sa tête et il ne savait plus qu'en penser. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire que tu resteras soit avec les Weasley, soit... quand je serai acquitté... avec moi," ajouta Sirius. Harry vit la franchise briller dans les yeux de son parrain, et détourna le regard rapidement lorsque la sensation familière d'être un poids pour ceux qui l'entouraient revint prendre sa place habituelle.

"Harry!" s'exclama Sirius, et il lui attrapa les deux bras pour le forcer à le regarder, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de douleur de la part d'Harry. Surpris, il laissa Harry dégager ses membres rapidement et mettre son bras droit hors d'atteinte. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry?"

"Désolé," chuchota Harry en frottant doucement son bras. "Ça n'a jamais vraiment guéri." Sirius se figea quand il réalisa de quoi Harry parlait. Son bras droit, au creux du coude, là où Pettigrew l'avait blessé pour lui prendre du sang. Harry, trop plongé dans la douleur qui tardait à s'atténuer, ne remarqua pas le panel d'expressions qui assombrirent le visage de Sirius, avant que l'inquiétude ne reprenne la teinte dominante.

"Les potions de Pomfresh n'ont pas marché?"

"C'est cicatrisé, mais c'est toujours sensible au toucher, et la peau est plus fragile à cet endroit."

"Je ne voulais pas..." commença Sirius, un peu déboussolé d'avoir blessé Harry accidentellement. Harry secoua la tête fermement.

"Non, tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste un peu douloureux, rien de plus." Il ajouta un petit sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

Sirius soupira, et nota qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus pâle à force de rester debout sans bouger. Sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras et attrapa une couverture du lit. "Hé," protesta Harry.

"Parfait. Maintenant, ne crois pas que j'aie oublié notre conversation, mais je vais la rendre la plus courte possible car je sais que le reste des Weasley meurt d'envie de te voir. Premier point, tu n'es _pas_ un fardeau. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Le fait que tu penses en être un est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles tu n'aurais _jamais_ dû rester avec les Dursley. Tu es un garçon formidable avec un coeur en or. Tu es aimable et gentil et réfléchi. Je n'arrive pas à deviner tout ce qui te passe dans la tête, mais je vais te filer un coup de pouce. Tu as déjà rencontré les jumeaux, pas vrai? De toi ou d'eux, qui penses-tu être les plus redoutés?"

Une étincelle d'amusement illuminait les yeux de son parrain. Harry sourit. Effectivement, les adultes devaient sans doute craindre bien plus la présence des jumeaux que la sienne, en terme de dégâts du moins. Mais son expression s'effaça quand il se rappela que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il craignait de rester avec les gens qu'il aimait.

"Sirius," dit-il avec hésitation. "Si... Si je reste avec toi ou Ron... je vais tous vous mettre en danger." Sirius secoua la tête et commença à répliquer, quand une voix derrière lui les fit sursauter tous deux.

"J'aurais aimé mettre un peu de logique dans tes idées," prononça Remus depuis la porte d'entrée. Il était appuyé nonchalamment sur l'encadrement et semblait avoir entendu une partie de leur conversation. Harry le regarda curieusement rentrer dans la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu'à se tenir devant, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au niveau des bras de Sirius où il était encore porté comme un enfant. Remus s'affaira un moment à ajuster la couverture autour d'Harry, qui dut admettre qu'il avait en effet un peu froid.

"De la logique?" demanda Sirius avec une pointe d'humour. Le professeur Lupin était clairement de retour parmi eux.

Remus l'ignora et s'adressa à Harry. "Tu es l'ami de Ron, et celui de tous les Weasley. Tu es le filleul de Sirius. Il est vrai que ces relations les mettent en danger, mais..." Il leva une main quand Harry voulut l'interrompre, et continua.

"Les Weasley sont déjà des ennemis connus de Voldemort. Ils l'ont toujours été, et le seront toujours. Et ceci les met en danger, pas plus ni moins que s'ils ne te connaissaient pas. Sirius ici présent est lui aussi un adversaire de Voldemort, et le restera quoi qu'il arrive, tout comme moi. Et jusqu'à ce que Voldemort disparaisse pour de bon, nous ne serons pas en sécurité." Sirius le regardait avec un air dubitatif.

"Tu es la seule personne à avoir affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois et à avoir survécu, n'est-ce pas?" Remus attendit qu'Harry incline la tête pour continuer. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à argumenter que les mots 'affronter' et 'survivre' avaient plusieurs sens sémantiques, mais Remus le coupa d'une main dressée de nouveau.

"Oui ou non, Harry?"

"Oui," murmura-t-il avec réticence.

"Dans ce cas, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est mieux que tu sois là, avec eux, pour les protéger? Si quelqu'un attaque, tu pourras réagir, au lieu de devoir lire de tristes nouvelles le lendemain dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_," affirma Remus. Harry le regarda avec des yeux soudain remplis de souvenirs.

"Je n'ai pas pu protéger Cédric," murmura-t-il doucement. Sirius s'étouffa presque de surprise, Remus pâlit et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Harry ne vit pas le regard que les deux hommes s'échangèrent, mais il sentit Sirius le serrer fort contre son thorax, et lui presser doucement la tête pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule. Qu'auraient-ils pu répondre, y avait-il seulement une réponse?

"Est-ce que Harry est réveillé? Oh!" s'exclama Ron en se précipitant dans la chambre. Il nota de suite les expressions sombres que portaient encore les deux hommes sur leur visage et s'arrêta, confus, mais un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Harry jeter un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius. "Salut Harry!" fit-il joyeusement, ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part d'Harry. L'enthousiasme de Ron était connu pour être contagieux. "Et bien, pourquoi vous restez là sans rien faire? Maman dit que le petit déjeuner est prêt et que vous devriez vous dépêcher!"

"Mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier, Sirius," réprimanda gentiment Remus, une lueur d'amusement dansant sur son visage.

"Qu'elle n'ait absolument pas à s'en faire, j'accoure!" répliqua-t-il avec un brin d'ironie, et Harry se demanda s'il avait déjà goûté à la colère de Mme Weasley.

Sur le chemin de la cuisine, Ron se glissa près d'Harry, qui reposait toujours dans les bras de Sirius, et entama la conversation. "Comment te sens-tu?"

"Mieux."

"J'espère que tu as faim."

"Pourquoi ça?" demanda Harry ; il savait bien que son estomac n'accepterait pas beaucoup ce matin, et il n'avait pas envie d'être forcé à se gaver. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait bondi de joie à l'idée de partager un bon repas avec les Weasley, mais maintenant... la nourriture n'était pas une priorité à ses yeux. Ron dut lire l'expression de son visage, car il lui offrit un regard sympathique et expliqua :

"Parce que je crois que maman s'est fixé l'objectif de te resservir au moins trois fois à chaque repas. Je l'ai entendue en parler à papa. Elle croit que tu es si petit parce que tu ne manges pas assez."

Harry protesta à cette dernière déclaration -il n'était pas petit!- mais nota que Remus avait l'air d'accord avec Mme Weasley, et il grogna intérieurement. Les prochaines semaines allaient être longues.

Décidant de changer de sujet, il demanda à Ron s'il faisait beau à l'extérieur.

"C'est le temps rêvé pour faire du Quidditch! Du soleil, pas trop de vent, pas de nuages. Pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour après le p'tit déjeuner ?" Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en condition de s'envoler sur un balai, ou même de marcher sur plus de quelques mètres, mais l'idée de pouvoir sortir et sentir le soleil sur sa peau était merveilleuse en elle-même.

À une époque, les Dursley faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour mettre Harry dehors - les corvées étaient une très bonne excuse -, mais depuis la fin de l'année dernière, il était resté presque constamment enfermé à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry se rendit compte avec quelques remords que Ron avait continué de parler sans qu'il l'écoute, et s'empressa de prêter attention à la discussion.

"Je vais envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour qu'elle vienne elle aussi," disait-il avec un sourire satisfait. Harry sentit une bouffée d'embarras le parcourir ; normalement, Hermione ne venait les voir qu'à la fin des vacances, et ils se rencontraient sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais cette année, ils avaient sans aucun doute avancé l'invitation du fait de son état de santé précaire.

"Euh, Harry, pas besoin de t'embarquer dans des explications sans fin," intervint Ron ; il fronçait les sourcils et avait dû déchiffrer correctement le silence d'Harry. "Les parents d'Hermione partent en voyage pendant quelques semaines pour leur quinzième anniversaire de mariage, et ils voulaient qu'elle reste avec sa tante. Quand maman a appris ça, elle a insisté qu'elle vienne plutôt chez nous. Fais gaffe, Harry, tu vas devenir paranoïaque à force de tout interpréter !" finit-il avec un mouvement dramatique de la tête.

Harry rougit légèrement et acquiesça ; Ron avait raison, continuer à penser ne servirait à rien, il ferait mieux de profiter du temps qu'il passerait ici avec ses amis. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas des escaliers et tenta de reconnaître les voix qui provenaient de la cuisine, et de ce fait manqua le petit soupir soulagé de Remus et le petit signe reconnaissant du pouce de Sirius, le tout accompagné de larges sourires. Ron avait l'air aux anges, après tout ce n'était pas souvent que les Maraudeurs félicitaient quelqu'un. Il reprit néanmoins un visage presque impassible dès qu'Harry reporta son regard sur lui.

Sirius enroula la couverture un peu plus serrée autour d'Harry quand il sentit les tremblements augmenter, et Harry ferma les yeux pendant un moment, se préparant à l'épreuve que serait la rencontre avec la famille Weasley. Il était impatient de les voir, mais redoutait leur réaction dans le même temps. Néanmoins, leur compagnie était agréable, et serait une distraction bienvenue pour l'empêcher de se rappeler. Il affronterait tout, même dix familles Weasley entières, pour ne plus penser aux derniers mots de la femme qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. "Oh mon enfant, réveille-toi," avait-elle dit. Il aurait aimé le faire, ouvrir ses yeux et se rendre compte que tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Pas ses amis, ou Poudlard, mais Voldemort... Traiter Voldemort comme un mauvais rêve qui nous fait frissonner, mais que l'on oublie dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, voilà ce que Harry aurait vraiment souhaité. Et si l'occasion se présentait un jour, il le ferait sans regret.

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre: Avec la visite inattendue d'un membre de la famille Weasley, la position du Ministre de la Magie commence à se faire plus précise, à la grande méfiance de Sirius et Remus... sans compter la cohabitation entre deux générations de faiseurs de troubles, qui pourrait engendrer possiblement plus de dégâts que la guerre contre Voldemort! Prémisces de rébellion et d'entourloupes dans le **Chapitre Huit: Je t'ai à l'oeil**

Petit mot à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews:

**Thamril, Cicin, Thealie**: voilà la suite pour vous, mes gentils revieweurs! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je mets le 8ème chapitre le plus vite possible!

**Satya, Yaya, Ornaluca**: Bienvenue sur cette fic! et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit review : )

**Ilys**: oh que c'est gentil, tu me fais de la pub! Je sais pas si tu as lu le dernier chapitre du Duel, mais j'en suis très fière! (à m'entendre, on croirait que c'est moi qui l'ait écrit lol!). N'écoute pas ce que dit Florilège, les reviews longs sont très amusants à lire, d'autant plus qu'ils restent des reviews à la base! Et oui, le Sirius-grognant-et-montrant-ses-dents arrivent trèès bientôt, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs... je n'en dis pas plus! A plus!

**Linaewen Ilca**: J'ai encore une fois été très heureuse de lire ton review, que ça fait plaisir!! Je suis contente que l'ambiance que j'ai essayée de traduire et transcrire soit correctement ressortie, c'est vrai que c'est un peu sombre l'ensemble. A propos de la femme, l'auteur avait répondu à une autre review à ce moment-là de l'histoire: "Croyez-moi ou pas, elle représente beaucoup pour l'histoire et pour Harry, même si son temps d'action est extrêmement court (et tragique)". Mais, sans en dire beaucoup plus, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne connaisse jamais son nom...  
Des histoires où Sirius et Remus interviennent?? Oh que oui j'en ai à te conseiller!! Alors, parmi celles que je préfère: The Last Marauder, toute la série de Neutral (of Western Stars, Let Winterlight come, etc), Redemption by krtshadow (thème un peu différent-Azkaban), Fifth Year? I haven't done my homework! by laterose (GENIALE cette fic!), HP et la prophétie du phénix (traduite en français actuellement, avec un scénario remarquable), Wolfchild by iana moon (pas de sirius mais remus en puissance, clairement UA), Coming In from the Cold (suite d'une autre fic mais qui n'est plus dispo en ligne malheureusement, néanmoins on arrive à retracer l'histoire et le duo Sniffle/Harry est plutôt sympa!), (comment ai-je pu l'oubliée???) Le gardien de Minuit et la suite by ksomm814, avec la traduction by Thamril! (alors là si y'en a bien une à lire, c'est celle-là). Ouf la liste est terminée, ce sont mes préférées pour le moment! Bonne lecture!


	8. Je t'ai à l'Oeil

Annonce: je ne suis pas la créatrice d'Harry Potter, mais croyez-moi lorsque je dis que j'aurais aimé l'être. J'emprunte juste ce beau garçon un instant afin de calmer mon impatience grandissante avec l'arrivée tant attendue du nouveau livre _(ndt: c'était au début 2003, et comme vous le savez tous, l'Ordre du Phénix n'est seulement sorti qu'en juin 2003!)_. Et d'autant plus que je ne retire _aucun_ bénéfice pécunier de cette fic, zut à la fin!

_Note de la Traductrice: QUOI! Vous pensiez que je vous laisserais sans mise à jour pendant une semaine! Que nenni ;). J'aurais aimé la mettre hier mais mon ordinateur marchait aussi bien qu'une bécane des années 1920... Enfin, voilà le chapitre, tout frais tout beau!  
Et j'avoue, c'est la deuxième version de ce chapitre, puisque Linaewen est passée par là et m'a fait remarquer les 3 oublis de mots que j'avais faits, oups! Merci miss ;)_

Note de l'Auteur: Kate the Great, Velondra, Phoenix, Rannchan, Lady of Arundel, prongsjr, vmr, Harriet, Kaydee, tsuki tatsu, kay, Gaby, Otaku freak, Hyper Princess, venus4280, Mediterranean Queen, lilahp, and Tanya: Merci BEAUCOUP et ENORMEMENT pour tous vos reviews Je suis si heureuse que vous aimiez mon histoire. C'est formidable et génialissime d'avoir des retours aussi positifs, et ça a mis au max ma confiance en tant qu'écrivain. Tout ça représente beaucoup pour moi, alors encore une fois merci!

Et bien, comme toujours, profitez bien de l'histoire!

_Et comme toujours, note de la Traductrice à la fin!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8: Je t'ai à l'Oeil**

Sirius observait Harry. Son filleul reposait délicatement contre le tronc d'un large chêne centenaire, à quelques pas du petit ruisselet qui serpentait à travers le jardin des Weasley. Le soleil du matin faisait scintiller les gouttelettes projetées négligemment aux alentours, et ces douces lueurs enluminaient légèrement le visage de Sirius. Harry semblait confortablement installé, sa chevelure incoiffable, d'un noir de jais, offrait un inattendu contraste avec la couverture blanche qui entourait le garçon. À vrai dire, on ne voyait plus que son visage et ses cheveux, tout son corps était enfoui sous la courtepointe et la chaleur qu'elle lui offrait. Ron était assis à proximité, et sa tignasse rousse amplifiait d'autant plus l'étrange mélange de couleurs.

Ces deux-là étaient restés dehors toute la matinée à jouer aux échecs. Sirius avait été relégué près d'eux, et guettait impatiemment le moment où il pourrait sortir des buissons derrière lesquels il était confiné depuis de nombreuses heures, depuis le moment où Percy était arrivé. Et à son irascibilité croissante s'ajoutait la constatation inévitable que, quelles que soient ses bonnes intentions, il ne pouvait toujours pas offrir une maison digne de ce nom à Harry.

'Mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas,' se promit-il silencieusement.

Arthur l'avait averti la veille de la venue de Percy, certainement envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie. Arthur avait tristement admis que, même s'il aimait Percy de tout son coeur, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance en ce qui concernait les affaires du Ministère, et de ce fait, ne pouvait pas exposer la présence de Sirius au Terrier. Ce qui était un avertissement bien suffisant pour le déserteur.

Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour rester assis sagement, sans mouvoir une oreille, lorsque Percy s'était agenouillé près des deux garçons. Sirius, sous sa forme d'Animagus, avait tout entendu de leur conversation : Percy avait essayé de les faire parler, mais quand bien même aurait-il été rempli de compassion envers Harry - ce dont Sirius doutait fortement , le sentiment aurait été noyé par la stupidité et la crétinerie des questions qu'il avait posées. Des questions dont il avait, sans aucun doute, reçu l'ordre d'administrer à Harry. Etait-il sûr que ce soient les Dursley qui l'aient frappé? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écrit plus tôt? Pourquoi n'avait-il soufflé mot de ces sévices?

À chaque nouvelle question, sa crête de poils se dressait un peu plus, et il devait retenir des grognements menaçants, mais Harry avait été patient avec Percy. Toutefois, au fil des questions, ses réponses s'espaçaient, sa voix se tarifiait et ses yeux se montraient plus lointains. Percy triturait nerveusement la couverture et s'agitait d'autant plus craintivement que le regard brûlant de Ron posé sur sa nuque s'intensifiait. Après un silence particulièrement long, Percy se racla la gorge.

Ron en profita pour lancer une réplique qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir: "Ça y est, t'as rassemblé assez d'informations pour tes _précieux_ supérieurs?" Le poison qui enrobait sa voix surprit Percy, mais également Harry.

"Quoi?" bafouilla l'intéressé.

"Je pensais que tu te souciais plus deHarry que ça," reprit Ron, les sourcils toujours froncés. Sirius nota avec inquiétude qu'Harry réagissait à l'interaction entre les deux frères en s'enfonçant encore plus loin en lui-même. Les yeux de son filleul ne fixaient rien de particulier, rien que le vide. Il était toujours là, mais retranché derrière une barrière invisible et pourtant tangible.

'De qui protèges-tu, Harry? De la fourberie de Percy, ou de la fureur de Ron?' Cette question survola brièvement l'esprit de Sirius. Ron paraissait certainement intimidant lorsqu'il souhaitait l'être. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'Harry ait été si bouleversé par la jalousie de son ami lorsque la Coupe de Feu l'avait nommé comme compétiteur du Tournoi. Ron, s'il estimait que la situation le nécessitait, n'avait aucun scrupule à déverser sa colère sur le présumé coupable.

"Mais je me soucie de lui," protesta Percy. Il s'était redressé, et avait reculé sous la violence de la phrase accusatrice. Ron vint se pointer devant lui, son index tendu appuyant sur le sternum de son frère comme pour souligner ses mots.

"Naturellement. 'Harry, es-tu _certain_ que ce sont les Dursley qui t'aient frappé?'" dit-il en une imitation moqueuse de Percy. Puis sa voix se fit douce et réfléchie.

"Je sais plus trop, Percy. Il faisait noir... _parfois_... _la nuit_. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent... _chaque jour durant les trente jours que compte un foutu mois!_... Ça aurait pu être une mascarade... _Des Mangemorts avec une perruque de Pétunia et des déguisements de Dursley, bien sûr!_" Le tout fut accompagné d'un ricanement méprisant, et la rage revint dans chaque mot. "C'est quoi ces fichues questions!"

Percy abandonna toute prétention et s'enfuit en courant vers la maison, le visage tordu de rage et d'humiliation. Sirius le regarda déguerpir, son coeur faisait des bonds de joie pour saluer la victoire de Ron, avant de se repositionner près d'Harry. Il savait que quelques rares personnes auraient pu le reconnaître sous sa forme de chien, mais décida que le risque encouru était outrepassé par le besoin de réconfort qu'Harry nécessitait. De plus, il paraissait bien improbable que Percy tente de s'approcher de nouveau d'Harry dans l'immédiat. 'Sniffle' jappa doucement et se coucha près d'Harry, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Chhh," fit Harry d'un air absent, caressant la tête de Sniffle. Sirius réalisa avec un choc que son filleul essayait inconsciemment de le réconforter lui, le parrain. Ses yeux dessinaient toujours ce regard horriblement absent, et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler alors qu'elles passaient dans le doux pelage du chien. Toujours distant, Harry ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son front. Sirius parvenait parfois à discerner la douleur infligée par la cicatrice, surtout lorsque Harry baissait son masque de jovialité, comme c'était à présent le cas. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose, le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se transformer. La grimace sur le visage d'Harry s'estompa lentement, et il ouvrit ses yeux, qui croisèrent aussitôt les pupilles sombres d'un chien inquiet.

"Tout va bien, Sniffle. Je suis juste un peu fatigué," dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Sirius continua de l'observer, alors que Ron reprenait sa place près d'eux, la fureur inscrite sur ses traits n'avait pas encore totalement disparu. Néanmoins, un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit la tête noire de Sirius posée nonchalamment sur les genoux d'Harry.

"Fais gaffe à toi, le chien. Tu ne risques sans doute pas grand-chose ici, mais reste prudent," souffla-t-il d'un air conspirateur, avant d'émettre un bruit sourd lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur la terre sèche. Sirius resta où il se trouvait, la main de son filleul toujours enfouie dans sa fourrure. Il sentit que les tremblements s'apaisaient, et en devina la cause lorsqu'il nota que les paupières d'Harry commençaient à s'appesantir. Ron, ayant compris son manège, lui fit un clin d'oeil et entreprit de se plonger dans un des livres d'école qu'il avait posés près du plateau d'échecs. Sirius observa avec amusement les différentes expressions qui traversaient le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir succomber au sommeil, mais bientôt, sa tête reposait contre le tronc et sa respiration se fit plus ample. Sirius préféra le laisser dormir plutôt que de risquer de le réveiller en le positionnant plus confortablement.

Sirius laissa ses pensées ondoyer au gré des lents mouvements du thorax d'Harry. Il se rappela avec tristesse l'horrible épreuve qu'avait été le petit déjeuner de ce matin. Les mains d'Harry tremblaient si violemment qu'il avait éprouvé les pires difficultés à tenir ses couverts. Sirius s'était empêché d'intervenir, il savait qu'Harry en aurait été gêné, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter tristement chacun des frissons qui parcouraient la mince ossature, tout comme toutes les autres personnes de la pièce. Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé lentement, une longue bataille engagée contre les couverts récalcitrants et les tremblements. Harry n'avait presque pas mangé, rendant Molly presque hystérique d'inquiétude.

En premier lieu, Sirius avait pensé que ces symptômes musculaires et nerveux étaient provoqués par l'accumulation des évènements et de la fatigue, mais plus il observait son filleul, plus il réalisait que c'étaient _ça_, les signes dont Madame Pomfresh les avait avertis. Encore un fardeau qu'Harry devait subir du fait du lien qu'il partageait avec Voldemort.

Le temps s'écoula paresseusement, le soleil jouant dans la rosée, Ron lisant son ouvrage, et Sirius surveillant Harry. Le visage de ce dernier, même plongé dans le sommeil, ne parvenait pas à se détendre complètement, et des crispations parcouraient fréquemment ses traits. Près d'une heure après le départ de Percy, tout son corps se contracta brusquement et il se réveilla en sursaut. Sirius se tendit lui aussi, croyant que Percy revenait et s'apprêtant à jaillir sur lui, avant de réaliser qu'aucune tête rousse à part celle de Ron n'était visible aux alentours. Il se reposa près d'Harry, et le chatouilla avec sa truffe froide, essayant de le distraire des sombres visions qui l'avaient éveillé si brutalement. Il se coucha sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, et agita sa queue d'une manière joueuse. Sa langue sortait d'un air moqueur de sa bouche, et ses babines se retroussèrent en une imitation de sourire lorsqu'il vit que sa petite danse parvenait à redonner un semblant de couleur à Harry. Les doigts du garçon vinrent caresser en retour la fourrure de son poitrail.

"C'est assez suspect de te voir dans cette position, si je puis me permettre." La voix de Remus les coupa dans leur jeu, et ils se redressèrent pour voir l'homme s'approcher d'eux, un sourire en coin. Il était resté avec Arthur et Percy la majeure partie de la matinée, mais avait apparemment réussi à s'échapper. Sirius exprima sa joie en remuant adéquatement la queue, et encore une fois, démontra sa version canine d'un sourire plutôt denté.

"Je dois te parler de quelque chose, Sirius," reprit Remus après quelques instants, et il s'engagea un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Sirius ne le suivit pas tout de suite, il était occupé à taquiner Harry en le léchant méticuleusement sur tout son visage. Harry ne pouvait que rire faiblement et émettre des sons de protestation, tandis que Ron observait avec amusement la scène, sans faire le moindre geste pour secourir son ami infortuné - et trempé.

Finalement, les deux anciens Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent suffisamment à distance pour être sûrs de ne pas être entendus. Sirius avait distingué le ton inquiet de la voix de Remus et l'expression anxieuse de son visage, et se doutait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas à son goût. Des yeux ambre, solennels et sérieux, se tournèrent vers lui.

"Reste en tant que Sniffle pour l'instant, Percy n'est pas encore parti." Sirius fit un petit mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et jeta un oeil en direction d'Harry.

Ron avait réussi à convaincre Harry de refaire une autre partie d'échecs, et les deux garçons étaient déjà plongés dans leurs réflexions stratégiques. Harry dut tout de même sentir le regard de son parrain, puisqu'il leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit calmement. Sirius soupira, s'assit et retourna son attention vers le visage fatigué de Remus.

"C'est la panique partout dans le pays, Sirius. Le Ministère est débordé, et Fudge essaie à tout prix de trouver un coupable pour expliquer les meurtres survenus récemment, puisque ça ne _peut pas _être Voldemort, selon lui," ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain. "Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas masquer ces disparitions encore longtemps. Et ajoute à ça la débâcle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers..." Remus s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration ; Sirius devina qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui suivrait. "Il veut convaincre le Ministère d'interroger Harry sous l'emprise du Veritaserum."

La réaction fut instantanée: un sourd grognement jaillit de sa gorge, ses poils se hérissèrent sur tout son dos et il se releva. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la maison des Weasley que Percy souillait encore de sa présence, et si Remus n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'empoigner la peau de son cou, il serait déjà là-bas à déchaîner une partie de sa colère sur le déplorable Weasley. Cependant, il savait - pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée - que rien ne pourrait briser la prise du loup-garou, ce dernier était bien trop fort. Il soupira et se rassit, tentant de maîtriser sa fureur pour le moment. D'autant plus que Percy n'était pas le premier responsable de la folie du Ministère.

'Encore que,' se fit-il remarquer silencieusement, 'après toutes les questions odieuses qu'il a osé poser à Harry, il mériterait bien une petite frayeur.'

"Arthur a pris les choses en main pour le moment, Sirius, mais chaque jour, l'influence de Fudge sur le Ministère devient plus grande. L'instruction d'Harry aura peut-être lieu, peu importe l'injustice et la cruauté qu'elle comporte. Et si cela devait se produire, les Aurors viendraient ici pour le questionner."

Maintenant, la majeure partie des signaux d'alarme généralement en veille dans l'esprit de Sirius s'étaient activés, et il gémit frénétiquement, l'angoisse et la peur le saisissant presque entièrement. Il ne pouvait _pas_ les laisser s'emparer d'Harry. Une fois qu'ils l'auraient... Il ne voulait même pas songer aux milliers de choses qui pourraient arriver. Avoir à faire avec le Ministère de la Magie ressemblait à une boule de neige. Leur accorder ne serait-ce que l'interrogation, et l'avalanche de malheurs s'ensuivrait.

"Il est le Survivant," intervint Remus, sa main levée comme pour décroître un peu de l'épouvante de Sirius. "Cela lui permet d'être un peu à l'abri. L'opinion publique serait certainement opposée à ce que Fudge interroge un garçon de quinze ans avec du Veritaserum ; les effets secondaires sont bien plus importants chez les adolescents que chez les adultes. Et le garçon en question est le Survivant ; Fudge n'aura presque aucune chance."

Sirius ne partageait pas la confiance de Remus dans 'l'opinion publique'. Il n'avait pas oublié à quelle vitesse les lecteurs de _La Gazette_ s'étaient ligués contre Harry et Hermione à la suite des infâmes articles de Rita Skeeter. Et sa propre expérience lui interdisait d'avoir confiance dans le Ministère pour protéger quiconque, et encore moins Harry.

"Je te vois venir," reprit Remus, brisant la concentration de l'homme. "Je déteste l'admettre, mais nous n'avons que très peu de solutions actuellement. Je sais que tu voudrais le prendre avec toi et l'amener loin des griffes du Ministère, Sirius, et je te comprends parfaitement. Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais déjà moi-même en train de faire mes valises. Mais Harry n'est pas rétabli, et il a besoin de potions et de l'aide que seul Dumbledore est à même de fournir. Voldemort est bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'était, et Harry n'est plus en sécurité. Il _doit_ rester ici pour le moment. Laisse une chance à Arthur de le protéger."

Sirius aurait voulu objecter que ce n'était pas en Arthur que sa confiance faisait défaut, mais en Fudge. Si peu de personnes souhaitaient réellement le bien d'Harry. Et après ce qu'il avait découvert chez les Dursley, Sirius doutait parfois même des capacités de Dumbledore...

"S'ils forcent Harry à subir à leurs questions, ils devront affronter ses réponses," lui fit remarquer Remus calmement. "Fudge aurait, en plus de la colère de l'opinion publique, à gérer les accusations qui ressortiront du témoignage d'Harry." Sirius jappa lugubrement.

'Mais quel prix devra payer Harry?' fut sa question silencieuse. Remus la comprit et, avec un signe de tête résigné, les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne, accorda partiellement raison à Sirius. Quel en serait le prix?

"Rien n'arrivera dans l'instant, Sirius. Nous avons encore du temps... Et peut-être même pourrons-nous trouver d'autres solutions d'échappatoire. Mais je tenais à ce que tu sois au courant," finit Remus, le visage sombre. Sirius se plaça près de lui sans bruit, perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Ils auraient si peu de contrôle sur ce qui ce passerait, tout pourrait arriver en moins de quelques secondes, pour le meilleur ou le pire. Sirius espérait de tout son coeur que la chance soit avec Harry.

* * *

Percy resta encore chez les Weasley pendant quelques heures, avant que la discussion avec ses parents ne soit interrompue par un assourdissant vacarme, consistant d'explosions et de cris furieux de Molly. Fred et George, au grand amusement de Sirius et Remus, avaient décidé de presser _légèrement_ le départ de Percy. Sirius sentit son coeur un peu plus léger quand il entendit les rugissements furieux répondant à de nouvelles attaques. 

'Rien ne se passera aujourd'hui. Nous avons encore le temps,' se rassura-t-il. Il surprit Harry à écouter, comme lui, les péripéties prenant place à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry secoua la tête d'un air dépité et échangea quelques mots avec Ron, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Sirius nota que ses yeux avaient l'air plus vivant et plus alerte qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des jours, et il souhaita ardemment que cette amélioration ne soit pas que subjective, mais bien réelle.

Une fois que Percy eut capitulé et déguerpi, Fred et George se joignirent à Ron et Harry, avec l'idée très peu subtile de les faire rire, Ron et particulièrement Harry. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, et en seulement quelques secondes, une entière conversation eut lieu, transmise uniquement par quelques expressions de leur visage qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ils se levèrent simultanément et partirent prestement en direction de la maison. Sirius réalisa bientôt, s'il en jugeait par les sons qui lui parvenaient, que les jumeaux avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps d'éclaircir la lourde atmosphère essaimée par le passage de Percy.

"Va chercher les Tours d'Entourloupe, tu sais, les spéciaux," retentit le cri de Fred alors qu'il se précipitait par la porte de l'arrière-cour. Remus et Sirius échangèrent des regards nerveux.

'En fait, c'était peut-être George,' s'excusa mentalement Sirius. Il savait que les jumeaux aimaient s'habiller exactement de la même façon uniquement pour rendre plus ardue la tâche consistant à les différencier.

"Le Maquillage Maugréen, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui redonner le sourire!" entendit-on la réponse de George, quelque part à l'intérieur du Terrier. Sirius grimaça à la pensée de ce que la farce ainsi dénommée pouvait représenter. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas quelque chose rappelant l'affrontement suivant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand ils avaient découvert que Crouch...

Sirius entendit une petite exclamation inquiète de la part de Remus, déjà en chemin vers la maison, sans aucun doute dans l'idée de dissuader les deux frères d'utiliser _cette_ farce. Des bruits plus fougueux au premier étage leur apprirent que quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même pensée bienveillante.

"Pas question d'infliger cette bêtise-_là_ à Harry, George Weasley!"

'Bingo, c'était bien George,' sourit Sirius à l'exclamation véhémente de Molly. Merlin merci qu'elle les ait entendus. Maugrey était bien la dernière chose qu'il eût fallu rappeler à Harry. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec les rêves induits par Voldemort.

"Sirius?" demanda Remus, songeur, en revenant vers le chien. Ce dernier reprit sa forme humaine, jugeant qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Remus s'assit sur l'herbe, ses jambes croisées élégamment sous lui, l'air plus calme ; Sirius n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir été rassuré par l'intervention de Molly.

"La trousse des Dernières Secousses, George. Ron ne l'a pas encore vue! Ça sera parfait! Il n'aura même pas le temps de réagir!" la voix d'un des jumeaux s'éleva du Terrier, et quelques instants plus tard, les deux conspirateurs repassèrent devant Sirius et Remus à toute vitesse, droit vers la victime innocente qu'était leur frère.

'Un avant-goût de cette Trousse de Secousses, oh comme je plains Ron,' pensa allégrement Sirius.

Il se rappela soudain que Remus l'avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant. "Oui?"

"Je suis certain que nous avons encore du temps... Mais nous devrions configurer un plan pour que tu puisses t'échapper toi, dans le cas où les Aurors se montreraient au Terrier."

"Bien, mais pas un mot de tout cela à Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement." Remus approuva la remarque de Sirius, et ils retournèrent leur attention sur les toutes dernières trouvailles des jumeaux.

Sirius regarda Harry examiner une invention dont les jumeaux semblaient particulièrement fiers. Il savait qu'ils n'oseraient pas en tester une sur Harry, mais il garda un oeil précautionneux sur le groupe. Harry leur adressa quelques commentaires (flatteurs apparemment, au vu de la réaction des inventeurs), et quelques regards méfiants. Sirius, étonné, comprit que Harry avait perçu le plan machiavélique des deux frères, et essayait silencieusement de les dissuader, sans pour autant inquiéter la proie convoitée.

Une brise légère se leva et s'infiltra à travers la masse des arbres, soulevant doucement les cheveux noirs du garçon. Il tira la couverture plus près de lui, comme s'il avait froid. Avec un accord mutuel, Sirius et Remus se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les adolescents. Il était temps de laisser Harry se reposer à l'intérieur. Les jumeaux les regardèrent s'approcher, une étincelle malicieuse dans leurs yeux.

"Faites gaffe, je vous ai à l'oeil," grogna Sirius avec une expression menaçante, et il dut supprimer un sourire devant la mine intimidée que prirent les jumeaux. Ces deux inconscients ne connaissaient rien, et ne se doutaient pas que chaque mauvais tour qu'ils tenteraient leur serait rendu au centuple. Ce qui pourrait être amusant... Remus enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Sirius, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

"Je **_t'_**ai à l'oeil, Sirius Black," chuchota-t-il. Sirius lui répondit par une mimique innocente, tout en sachant que Remus ne serait pas dupe. Les jumeaux n'avaient décidément _aucune_ idée de ce qu'ils faisaient...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre: la venue d'une nouvelle personne - plus chaleureuse peut-être... , et le début de la guerre... des farces facétieuses, dans le **Chapitre Neuf: Échafaudage de coups montés**

Reviews time!

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, j'aime beaucoup les lire à chaque fois!

**Orphée Potter**: c'est gentil d'avoir laissé un p'tit mot (et pas de problème pour le retard!), je me demandais si tu avais arrêté de lire cette fic, mais il apparaît que non ;). En tant que première revieweuse, je te remercie officiellement!

**Cicin**: je suis touchée que tu prennes le temps de mettre un petit mot tout court mais sympa à chaque fois! Continue, et à lire, et à reviewer . Bizz

**Florilège**: arf, la philo, bon courage... (et petit rire lorsque je repense à _mes_ cours de philo en terminale, c'était le bon vieux temps!)

**Thealie**: hum, tu as une partie de ta réponse avec ce chapitre! Fred et George ont plus l'air de vouloir "tenter" des farces que d'en "apprendre", mais... ils ne savent toujours pas que Sirius et Remus sont connus sous d'autres noms!

**Thamril**: Il y a en tout 42 chapitres, les trois derniers étant des petites suites, et il y a encore un dernier chapitre à part après la fin. Il y a encore de quoi lire (et traduire!).

**Onarluca, Nymphodora Tonks**: thanks à vous deux ;)

**Linaewen Ilca**: je suis toujours aussi fan de tes reviews! Régale-toi bien avec les fics sur Remus et Sirius, et si tu en trouves d'autres je suis preneuse moi aussi ;). Sinon je me suis promis d'envoyer ton review traduit à l'auteur, mais je ne sais pas comment transcrire "pot pourri de sentiments!" (c'est beau et super agréable à lire '). Enfin, je vais trouver une solution! Peut-être avec un patchwork ou un bouquet... Lol. Bizz à toi et à plus tard!

**Ilys**: bien vu ;). Tu as déjà la crise de nerfs de Molly, reste l'accomplissement des entourloupes, mais si j'en crois le preview que je viens d'écrire, ça devrait éclater au prochain chapitre . Tout cas, tes reviews ne manquent jamais de me coller un grand sourire sur le visage et une pêche d'enfer pour continuer la traduction!


	9. Échafaudage de Coups Montés

Annonce: Harry Potter. Toujours pas à moi... -soupir-

_NdT: je traduis certaines réponses aux reviews que l'auteur avait faites, comme elles contiennent quelques indices et explications. Les points de suspension entre crochets remplacent les parties peu informatives._

Venus4280: Merci pour tes commentaires. J'aime bien Percy, je ne le considère pas comme étant cruel, mais très peu sûr de lui et un peu 'à l'ouest'. ... Je voulais aussi montrer que tout ne peut pas se guérir en un clin d'oeil, d'où la lente guérison d'Harry depuis son retour des Dursley. Plus d'actions concernant Ron sont au programme...

Note de l'Auteur : Et bien, comme vous sembliez tous si enthousiasmés par la Guerre des Farces, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de retarder plus la première attaque. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci encore de lire mon histoire!

_Note de la Traductrice : Voilà le chapitre 9! Avec un peu de retard (maudissez Wanadoo, cela fait 3 jours que je tente d'uploader ce chapitre!), et malheureusement, il en sera de même la semaine prochaine, examens obligent... Mais rendez-vous dans 2 semaines, pour le chapitre 10 de cette histoire et le chapitre 6 du Duel! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance et à bientôt!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Neuf : Échafaudage de Coups Montés**

Hermione Granger éprouva le plus grand mal à conserver un semblant de dignité lorsqu'elle fut propulsée hors de la cheminée des Weasley. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour épousseter les cendres qui s'étaient déposées sur son jean, mais si elle avait su ce qu'elle trouverait dans le salon, elle ne se serait pas inquiétée de l'état de ses cheveux ou de ses vêtements. En effet, elle posa son regard sur une scène pour le moins intrigante. Remus Lupin était littéralement secoué d'éclats de rire, et son bras tremblant agrippé au canapé ne parvenait qu'à peine à empêcher sa chute. Son autre bras était serré sur sa poitrine, et tentait de maîtriser sa respiration coupée par l'hilarité.

Fred et George épiaient le spectacle depuis la porte de la cuisine, et leurs visages portaient les mêmes expressions de jubilation. Ron riait si fort qu'il donnait l'impression de s'étrangler, et même les traits d'Harry révélaient un large sourire. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le mignon petit caniche, presque miniature, qui arborait une fourrure noire et des yeux bleus, ainsi qu'un ruban rose vif entre ses deux oreilles. Le chien jetait des regards éperdus autour de lui, et grogna à l'intention du professeur Lupin lorsque ce dernier tenta encore une fois de se maîtriser. L'éclat de rire suivant n'en fut que plus fort, et Lupin s'affala près du canapé ; des larmes s'esquivaient de ses yeux et des hoquets joviaux parvenaient à s'échapper de façon erratique de sa gorge, ce qui rendait le chien encore plus furieux.

"Arrêtez! J'arrive plus à respirer!..." hoqueta Remus. "Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis des années!"

"Bien joué, vieux frère," dit Fred depuis l'entrée. Sa tête était seule visible, et semblait flotter dans les airs d'elle-même. George, quant à lui, s'était risqué plus loin dans la pièce, mais conservait une main appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement prêt à s'enfuir pour le cas où le caniche déciderait de les poursuivre.

"Tout à fait, mon cher Fred. Une parfaite réussite," répondit George avec un soupçon de dignité.

"On devrait te renommer maintenant, Patmol. Peutêtre Frisette t'irait mieux. Ou alors Beauté?" demanda Remus, qui finit par s'écrouler sur le plancher, épuisé par tant de rires. "Oh mes côtes! J'ai besoin d'une potion!" s'exclama-t-il. À ce dernier mot, le minuscule caniche brandit ses canines et aboya d'un air menaçant. Du moins, il essaya d'aboyer, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un jappement criard. Le chien s'arrêta net et sembla choqué d'avoir émis ce son aussi indigne. Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air embarrassé, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie au premier étage, la queue entre ses pattes.

Hermione discernait enfin ce qui s'était passé. Les jumeaux avaient dû jouer un tour à Sirius, le transformant en un caniche par une potion. Son propre sourire, bien qu'encore confus, ne put que s'élargir quand elle repensa au ruban rose, et quand elle s'aperçut que le chien n'était pas encore arrivé à l'étage. Effectivement, il peinait à monter chaque marche du fait de sa petite taille, et, avec un air désabusé, jetait de temps à autre un regard menaçant à travers la barrière en direction des jumeaux, le tout accompagné d'un grognement. Hermione le trouvait vraiment craquant.

"Vous êtes les personnes les plus stupides de la terre! Vous pouvez être sûr qu'il essaiera de se venger," s'adressa Ron aux jumeaux ; ces derniers, maintenant que la menace canine était partie, se pavanaient dans le salon comme s'ils étaient maîtres de la place.

"Je tremble de peur. Tu me protégeras, pas vrai, Fred" répliqua George, faisant mine de s'abriter derrière son frère.

"T'inquiète, George. Je ne le laisserai pas gâcher _notre_ journée!" s'écria Fred, et il s'élança en l'air pour retomber en une position défensive, les jambes écartées et une main tendue devant lui. Hermione dut faire appel à toute son imagination pour reconnaître la position héroïque typique des films moldus que Fred avait imitée, bien que, à sa connaissance, les jumeaux ne soient jamais rentrés dans un cinéma moldu.

Lupin avait enfin réussi à s'arrêter de rire, et se redressait lentement, essuyant les larmes de son visage et secouant la tête ; et son visage, éclairé d'un brillant sourire, paraissait des années plus jeune. "Oh, vous pouvez rire, les enfants, mais vous auriez vraiment dû prêter attention à son ultimatum de l'autre jour," intervint-il. Ron acquiesça, et tourna finalement son attention vers la cheminée.

"Hermione!" s'écria-t-il joyeusement. Harry, qui, durant toute la scène, était resté sur le canapé où il était installé, releva brusquement la tête à cette exclamation, et son visage se détendit en un grand sourire quand il la vit lui aussi.

"Hé, Hermione," lança-t-il, les yeux encore scintillants de la blague faite plus tôt. Hermione traversa la pièce et le serra dans ses bras. Elle utilisa le bref moment de surprise que ce mouvement déclencha pour juger de la condition physique de son meilleur ami.

Harry avait perdu beaucoup de poids. C'était évident, d'autant plus qu'elle sentit ses omoplates saillir douloureusement de son dos. Il avait davantage l'air d'être en première année qu'en cinquième, même si ses yeux, bien que pétillants de joie, étaient obscurcis et solennels. Les yeux d'un vieil homme dans un corps d'enfant. Sa peau était froide et sèche au toucher, et elle nota la faiblesse de ses bras lorsqu'il les leva pour la serrer contre lui. La pâleur de son teint contrastait durement avec ses cheveux noirs. Ces derniers apparaissaient comme les seuls éléments n'ayant pas changé depuis la fin de l'année dernière ; si Hermione les exceptait, elle pouvait dire, aussi sûrement que Madame Pomfresh, qu'Harry n'était pas en bonne santé. Elle regarda Ron un instant, ses yeux sollicitant des réponses aux questions qui tourbillonnaient en elle, mais tout ce qu'elle y lut fut une inquiétude sourde et sibylline. Ron tordit ses lèvres en un sourire rassurant, mais Hermione sut que les choses étaient probablement encore pires que ce qu'elles paraissaient.

Comme Hermione se détachait de son ami, Mrs Weasley entra dans la pièce et s'exclama dès qu'elle la vit, ses bras grands ouverts. "Hermione! Je suis si contente de te voir, mon enfant. Comment se sont passées tes vacances?" Elle donna à son tour une chaleureuse embrassade à Hermione.

"Très bien, Mrs Weasley. Maman et Papa sont partis pour un voyage de quelques semaines. Papa a décrété qu'ils devaient renouer leurs liens maritaux, alors j'attends avec impatience de voir la tête que Maman va faire!" répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. Ses parents formaient irrémédiablement un couple trop romantique à son goût. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, son père avait le don pour réaliser des projets ineptes et irréfléchis. Hermione se souvenait encore du voyage à Paris qu'il lui avait offert quand elle avait huit ans.

"Je voulais que tu voies la ville la plus romantique du monde avec un homme qui t'aimera toujours de tout son coeur," lui avait-il dit solennellement au pied de la Tour Eiffel, alors qu'elle se tortillait pour essayer de voir l'extrémité du bâtiment longiligne. Hermione sourit devant le regard embrumé de Mrs Weasley ; à la voir, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Mrs Weasley pleurait de joie chaque fois qu'elle assistait à un nouveau mariage.

"C'est magnifique," s'exclama cette dernière avec une douce voix, puis elle reprit son expression austère habituelle lorsqu'elle nota tous les garçons rassemblés dans le salon, sans compter le professeur Lupin, et elle partit précipitamment en direction de sa cuisine en maugréant. Hermione réussit à comprendre des propos comme "Il faudrait que Ginny soit là, on serait trois femmes dans la maison" et "ce ne serait pas de trop pour contenir tous ces gaillards". Elle sourit à cette diatribe, puis reporta son attention sur la gente masculine présente.

Elle donna une brève étreinte à Ron (qui s'agita d'une façon ridicule, mais elle le serra fort contre elle néanmoins), puis se dirigea vers le professeur Lupin, toujours à terre, et le prit dans ses bras quelques moments.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Professeur, pour l'avoir sorti de là," dit-elle intensément. Lupin fut apparemment surpris de l'émotion qui se dégageait d'elle, et elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir.

"Harry a beaucoup de chances d'avoir des amis comme vous. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Remus," ajouta-t-il en lui rendant brièvement son accolade. Hermione se demanda combien de fois il avait prononcé cette phrase ces derniers temps ; à voir son sourcil levé en une moue ironique, elle devinait que c'en était presque devenue une litanie pour le professeur.

"J'espère que j'aurai également le droit à un accueil aussi chaleureux," intervint Sirius. Hermione ne put retenir un rire en voyant le parrain d'Harry descendre les escaliers, enlevant un certain noeud rose de ses cheveux, l'air exaspéré. Un instant plus tard, les jumeaux s'étaient enfuis de la maison, leurs hurlements de rire résonnant encore à travers la pièce. "Courez mes amis, courez, mais aucun endroit ne vous cachera indéfiniment," marmonna Sirius pour lui-même, et Hermione vit le mouvement de tête dubitatif d'Harry.

"Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend," dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire. "Après ça, je crois que j'aurai enfin l'occasion de voir cette excentricité pour laquelle _tu_ es si connu..."

"Je préfère ne pas jouer le sérieux," répondit Sirius, mais se reprit lorsque Remus pouffa. "D'accord, j'aurais pu le dire d'une autre manière, mais ça ne change rien! C'est plus amusant pour un Maraudeur de se venger que de paraître magnanime."

Ron s'adressa à Hermione "As-tu amené tes affaires?" Elle répondit par l'affirmative et montra la valise posée près de la cheminée, arrivée quelques minutes après elle.

"C'est un peu lourd," avertit-elle.

"Oh, ce n'est pas un problème," objecta Remus ; il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, et, d'un mouvement de baguette, la valise se souleva dans les airs et le suivit docilement. "Ron, quelle est la chambre prévue pour Hermione?" demanda-t-il.

"La dernière à droite."

"Où est Ginny" s'enquit Hermione quelques instants plus tard. Elle appréciait la compagnie de la soeur de Ron, et, au fil des années, avait constaté qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'elle l'avait jugé au premier abord.

"Maman l'a envoyée passer quelques semaines avec Charlie," répondit Ron d'un ton neutre, mais l'expression de son visage mettait nettement Hermione en garde de ne pas poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Elle inclina subrepticement la tête en réponse à ce message silencieux, et se détourna à temps pour voir Sirius et Remus disparaître au premier étage. L'écho de leurs voix parvenait néanmoins jusqu'au salon.

"Le noeud papillon me manque déjà," déclara Remus. Un bruit sourd s'ensuivit, provenant probablement de la mise à terre de la valise d'Hermione. Elle imagina sans peine l'expression indignée que devait exposer Sirius. "La couleur fluo t'allait si bien."

"Fais gaffe, Lunard, ou il se pourrait que je décide d'élargir mon champ d'action lors de ma revanche ; tu as l'air d'avoir bien trop apprécié ce petit incident." Harry pouffa lorsqu'ils entendirent la réponse de Sirius.

"Je n'ai jamais vu Remus rire aussi fort," dit-il. Hermione nota avec tristesse la ténuité de sa voix, et dut réprimer un soupir. Elle aurait volontiers sacrifié une partie de ses livres pour, en échange, ensorceler à jamais ces monstrueux Dursleys.

"Que la fête commence," annonça-t-elle solennellement quand Remus et Sirius revinrent. Elle ne se trompa pas sur l'air enjoué de ce dernier - elle pouvait sentir l'entourloupe émaner de lui mille lieux à la ronde. Sa réplique fit mouche, et toutes les personnes de la pièce se tournèrent vers elle, l'expression plus ou moins intriguée. Harry avait reconnu la phrase Moldue, bien sûr. Remus également. Les autres, bien que décontenancés par la tournure inusuelle de la phrase, avaient néanmoins compris le sens global : les choses ne resteraient pas très longtemps calmes au Terrier...

Remus vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près d'Harry, ses longues jambes posées sur la table à café. Hermione se tourna presque involontairement vers la cuisine, comme pour guetter la venue de Mrs Weasley : cette dernière n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié de voir des chaussures poussiéreuses juchées sur sa table. Remus dut noter son air mitigé, puisqu'il enleva ses pieds et haussa les épaules.

'Hé, j'ai été jeune moi aussi,' semblaient clamer les traits de son visage. 'Les inepties comme les sets de table, les nappes ou les repas équilibrés ne me concernent pas.' Hermione adopta un air sarcastique et lança un regard appuyé en direction de Sirius. Remus s'esclaffa, mais transforma rapidement son rire en quinte de toux, un sourire narquois caché derrière sa main. Sirius ne remarqua rien - ou du moins fit mine de ne rien voir.

"Alors, quand est-ce qu'on leur dit pour les Maraudeurs? Avant ou après?" demanda Ron, curieux.

"Après!" répondirent Harry et Remus à l'unisson. Le rictus de Sirius s'élargit. Hermione rit.

* * *

Harry s'endormit finalement juste après le dîner, et Ron profita de l'occasion pour informer Hermione de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Cela faisait maintenant cinq longues journées qu'il n'avait pu prendre la potion de Sommeil, et chaque nuit, ses rêves s'intensifiaient. La potion ne pouvant être prise en continu, Ron expliqua qu'Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de faire de son mieux pour dormir sans aide. Et il n'eut pas besoin de préciser combien cela était difficile. 

Madame Pomfresh n'était pas encore certaine de l'étiologie des tremblements et des convulsions d'Harry. Elle supposait que, vraisemblablement, ces symptômes étaient liés aux Sortilèges Impardonnables que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom infligeait à ses victimes et à Harry, mais, selon elle, le simple lien mental avec un Mage Noir au sommet de sa force pouvait être la seule cause. Ron lui décrivit, avec des phrases parfois douloureusement détaillées, les quelques occurrences où il avait dû secouer son ami de toutes ses forces, criant son nom désespérément, essayant de briser l'emprise -quelle qu'elle soit- que le Mage Noir avait sur Harry.

"Maman rêve de le remplumer un peu," dit-il, après un long mais confortable silence.

"Et bien, nous pourrons lui donner un coup de main. Tu es prêt à cuisiner un gâteau pour demain?"

"Tu penses qu'il sait que c'est son anniversaire demain?" demanda Ron un peu plus tard. Hermione soupira.

"Je ne pense pas. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'il ne retourne _jamais_ là-bas, pas vrai?" Ron acquiesça. "Donc, à partir de demain, tous ses anniversaires seront fêtés comme il se doit," affirma-t-elle.

Ron sourit légèrement, mais continua d'un ton moins enjoué. "Je suis inquiet, Hermione. J'ai toujours su que les choses étaient dangereuses, mais... tout a changé si horriblement quand Cédric est mort, et je n'ai strictement aucune idée pour aider Harry à sortir de là." Hermione fut surprise de son observation. Elle avait remarqué la même chose elle-même, mais n'aurait jamais pensé Ron capable de noter cette espèce de... flétrissure? Cassure? Peu importe ce que c'était, cela avait changé Harry.

"Je suis inquiète, moi aussi. Mais autant considérer les choses positivement : ta mère va le remettre en forme, les jumeaux vont le faire rire, et toi et moi, nous serons là pour le soutenir et le motiver. Et Sirius et Lupin lui offriront ce qu'il n'a jamais eu... un lien avec ses parents. C'est suffisant, Ron," dit-elle d'un ton encourageant. "Viens, allons voir le reste de ta famille."

Et tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, d'où provenaient des voix rieuses, préparant la fête du lendemain.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain Chapitre : Hermione découvre nettement ce que ne faisait qu'insinuer Ron : l'amplitude des cauchemars d'Harry... Sans compter une petite _mise au point_ entre deux personnes... Rendez-vous pour tout cela dans **le chapitre Dix: Souvenirs**

NdT: Est-ce que le mot 'étiologie' est compréhensible pour tout le monde? Je pourrais le remplacer par 'cause' ou 'causalité', mais le mot juste était vraiment celui-là... Ai-je besoin de préciser dans quel domaine je fais mes études! ;)

Reviews Answers!

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews! Un petit coucou à **Onarluca**, **Yaya**, **Cicin, Thealie**, **Orphée Potter**. Le temps avant les révisions est court et ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour vous écrire, mais encore merci à vous! Sinon pour les autres revieweurs:

**Linaewen Ilca**: merci pour tes petites corrections, j'ai été rectifier tout ça! J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre, mais si tu vois une erreur, n'hésite pas à me la signaler. Un GRAND merci de ton review, encore une fois, ça me fait super plaisir! Surtout quand tu dis que tu vois la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, c'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de la scène, mais le fait que je l'ai transcrite correctement est un très beau compliment ;).

**Florilège**: Haha, la prépa... - bon courage, d'après ce que j'ai compris de mes amis, c'est plus ou moins un enfer! C'est quoi MS? Je suis d'accord qu'Harry est assez AU pour le moment, et que Sirius est trop coool! Sinon, je t'encourage vivement à lire l'autre fic aussi. Non pas parce que je l'ai traduite, mais surtout parce qu'elle est extra!

**Ilys**: bah comme d'hab je termine par toi! J'irai lire avec plaisir tes "pitites fics" dès la fin de mes partiels :). Il y en a une en particulier que tu voudrais que je lise en premier? Arf, et sorry, mais il n'y a pas eu de blagues de Sirius dans ce chapitre, premier point décerné aux jumeaux! Tout cas merci encore de ton joli review! A plus!


	10. Souvenirs

Annonce: Toujours pas à moi... Toujours pas payée pour ça... Hum c'est pas une mauvaise idée, je pourrais être payée pour cette histoire... J'rigole!

Kaydee, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont aimé la Facétie Caniche: Youpi! Je suis si contente que vous ayez apprécié l'humour! 8-) Merci mille fois pour tous vos commentaires adorables. D'autres blagues sont au programme, mais pas dans ce chapitre, désolée... Mais ça viendra!

Tanya: Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Hermione: elle doit assister aussi vite que possible à ce qu'Harry affronte. Elle trouvera également quelques idées utiles... en temps utile.

Venus4280: Je pense que Ginny reviendra le chapitre suivant... Souviens-toi, elle est encore avec Charlie.

_Note de la Traductrice : et oui, me revoilà, chers lecteurs ! J'**ose** avouer que publier la traduction de cette fic m'a manqué, mais que j'ai plutôt bien réussi mes partiels en compensation ! Bref, cesse de bavardages, je vous livre tout de suite le chapitre 10…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Dix : Souvenirs**

Sirius s'étira et ouvrit laborieusement les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, et il parcourut le salon du regard ; la pièce était sombre, illuminée par les seules lueurs rougeâtres du feu mourant. Il faisait sans aucun doute encore nuit. Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé? Il contempla Harry, qu'il avait réussi à plonger à grand-peine dans un sommeil léger. Demain soir, son filleul pourrait prendre de nouveau la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, mais pour trois nuits seulement. Compte tenu de la détérioration de son état physique et de son manque de forces, Madame Pomfresh avait dû, à regret, réduire le nombre de fois où il pourrait prendre la potion et augmenter le délai entre deux prises, pendant lequel Harry devrait gérer son sommeil comme il le pourrait.

Soudain, Sirius sursauta, surpris, lorsque Harry grimaça et s'agita dans son sommeil. Ses poings étaient serrés et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine. Sirius sentit l'angoisse le parcourir et des frissons pénétrer toute sa colonne vertébrale quand il nota que les mâchoires d'Harry étaient contractées, ses dents grinçant presque audiblement.

"Harry?" appela-t-il. Le garçon était allongé sur le canapé, sa tête installée sur un oreiller posé sur les genoux de Sirius. Ce dernier avait décidé de passer les nuits avec lui dans le salon des Weasley après avoir réalisé qu'Harry - Merlin seul sait comment - installait des charmes de Silence tout autour de son lit depuis deux nuits. L'embarras et la honte, qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il réveillait toute la maisonnée lors de ses rêves, le poussaient à se retrancher encore plus dans cette horrible carapace qui semblait avoir poussé, bien trop vite, depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul : ils étaient trempés de sueur. Il secoua fermement son épaule. "Harry," dit-il, plus fort maintenant. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et difficile. "Harry!" continua-t-il, criant presque, sa voix contenait un ton paniqué, d'autant plus qu'Harry venait de rejeter ses jambes loin de lui, brusquement, et il se tendit. Son dos se courba sous la douleur et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, un cri qui glaça le sang de Sirius.

"Mon Dieu!" Une voix se fit entendre depuis les escaliers. Des pas résonnèrent en une course effrénée vers eux, et Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à la lumière qui venait de se répandre dans la pièce.

"Non!" hurla Harry, son corps convulsait maintenant presque entièrement. Il se déchaînait si violemment qu'il en tomba presque du canapé.

"Harry, réveille-toi!" cria Sirius, essayant de le restreindre pour l'empêcher de se blesser plus encore en se cognant à un objet ou en tombant. Il leva la tête et nota la personne qui se tenait devant eux. Hermione, figée, les yeux écarquillés et remplis d'effroi, fixait Harry ; sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Sirius sentit les contractions erratiques décroître, mais cela le terrifia encore plus : Harry ne se réveillait pas, il sombrait au contraire ; son corps s'affaiblissait et son visage prenait un teint grisâtre. Merlin, ce n'était pas bon signe! Sirius nota à peine qu'Hermione avait quitté la pièce, et il réprima une pointe de colère ; un ami était censé rester à vos côtés, et non pas s'enfuir comme elle venait de le faire. "Harry, s'il te plaît, ouvre tes yeux, Harry!" continua-t-il de supplier, mais il fut brutalement figé par une vague d'eau glaciale qui se répandit sur tout le canapé, le trempant, lui et Harry, entièrement. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent enfin, et Sirius contempla la jeune fille devant eux. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle semblait presque aussi interloquée que lui, et à ses pieds reposait une bassine vide.

"Désolée," répondit-elle avec un mouvement évasif à l'expression étonnée de Sirius, puis elle se mit à genoux près d'Harry. "Harry, tu m'entends?" demanda-t-elle gentiment. Harry essaya de fixer son regard sur elle, ses sourcils froncés sous l'effort. Hermione chercha ses lunettes, les trouva sur la table et les lui mit après les avoir séchées sur sa robe. Il répondit par un faible sourire.

"Merci," murmura-t-il, avant de se relaxer complètement. Sirius dut prendre quelques minutes pour calmer son coeur et l'empêcher de jaillir hors de sa poitrine : Harry ne s'était pas rendormi, il était inconscient. Hermione se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Sirius se sentait déjà embarrassé de ses pensées peu charitables envers la jeune fille. 'Tu aurais dû réfléchir un peu, Sirius,' se dit-il à lui-même. Il la regarda partir silencieusement. Elle revint un moment plus tard, les bras chargés de serviettes, de couvertures, et d'un pyjama sec pour Harry. 'Bien vu, Hermione,' pensa-t-il, reconnaissant qu'elle ait pensé à tout cela ; en effet, Harry commençait à trembler. Sirius se leva et le souleva gentiment du canapé trempé, avant de sentir une main sur son épaule.

"Je vais m'en occuper," dit Lunard gentiment, "tu es trempé toi aussi." Sirius se demanda d'où diable avait-il pu sortir, il ne l'avait pas vu descendre les escaliers. À sa question muette, Lunard pointa la porte d'entrée. "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir," expliqua-t-il, puis ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il regarda une nouvelle fois le garçon inconscient dans les bras de Sirius. "Va te changer, Sirius, on va s'occuper de lui." Hermione ne dit rien mais se dirigea vers le canapé et commença à le sécher. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Sirius, et le rassura : "Il sera sec en un rien de temps." Sirius acquiesça, et quitta la pièce pour aller se changer lui aussi.

* * *

Remus observait Hermione sécher tendrement les cheveux d'Harry avec une serviette. Elle s'était retournée pudiquement lorsqu'il avait changé les habits d'Harry, puis elle l'avait doucement enveloppé d'une couverture et pris la position que Sirius avait laissée : assise sur le canapé, la tête d'Harry reposant ses genoux. Remus s'assit en face d'elle et les regarda tous deux. Pour des enfants, non... des adolescents, Ron, Hermione et Harry partageaient un lien étonnamment fort. Ron avait même passé plusieurs nuits auprès de son ami, le tirant de ses rêves si nécessaire et le tenant occupé lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

"Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'il est comme ça?" demanda Hermione après un moment.

"Depuis que nous l'avons ramené ici," répondit Remus. "Mais quant à l'évolution, je ne sais pas comment c'était lorsqu'il était chez... eux," continua-t-il, incapable de prononcer leur nom sans dégoût. Il avait envie de prendre un bain chaque fois qu'il repensait aux Dursley. Comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi gentil quand il avait dû vivre avec ces... porcs? Comment pouvait-on survivre à un tel traitement?

Remus savait désormais qu'il aurait dû prendre Harry avec lui dès le premier jour. Il aurait dû confronter Dumbledore avec plus de forces après la mort de James et Lily. Il connaissait pourtant la virulence de la relation entre les deux soeurs. Il avait entendu tant de fois des commentaires dédaigneux de la part de Lily, surtout après le mariage de Pétunia et Vernon, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Ses parents l'avaient forcée à y assister, mais Lily avait senti combien Pétunia lui en voulait de s'être montrée à ses noces. 'Au diable les protections,' songea-t-il, il aurait dû accueillir le fils de James. Il n'avait pas été emprisonné, _lui_. Sa seule excuse résidait dans les inquiétudes de Dumbledore concernant la sécurité d'Harry, et, surtout, sa honte d'être un loup-garou. Il avait craint de mettre le garçon en danger. Mais à y repenser... un loup-garou n'était rien comparé à eux.

Remus songea à la première nuit d'Harry au Terrier. Quand il les avait réveillés et avait réclamé Sirius, Remus avait compris... Sirius aurait dû se trouver aux côtés d'Harry dès le premier cri. Remus devinait qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley... Si ce n'était le fait qu'il n'avait pas senti de sang sur Sirius, signifiant qu'il ne les avait pas tués, il ne se serait pas restreint. La baguette magique de Sirius ayant été brisée le jour de sa condamnation à vie, Remus était pratiquement certain qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie contre eux. Il attendit que tout le monde retourne se coucher, envoyant des regards glacials à Sirius tout ce temps.

"À quoi pensais-tu!" avait rugi Remus, une fois le salon vide, libérant enfin sa colère : il avait plaqué Sirius contre le mur de la cheminée de façon peu cérémonieuse, et ce dernier n'avait pas réagi. La honte avait envahi tout son visage.

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi," répondit-il doucement. Il était si léger dans la poigne de Remus. Trop léger. Trop maigre. Bien trop comme Harry lui-même...

"De toutes les actions les plus... égoïstes... stupides... sans-coeur..." siffla Remus entre ses dents.

"Sans-coeur!" l'avait alors interrompu Sirius, ses yeux bleus brillant de surprise. "Lunard, arrête de blaguer! Sans-coeur? Et eux alors!"

"Oui, sans-coeur," avait rétorqué Remus, laissant Sirius s'effondrer et tentant de contrôler sa fureur. "Tu les aurais tués, ou même blessés, et que serait-il advenu d'Harry? Il n'a jamais connu ses parents, mais toi, tu es un lien vers eux, vers son passé. Tu lui offres l'espoir d'une meilleure vie loin de ces Moldus... Toi et lui, ensemble. Il est si heureux à cette idée. Te souviens-tu de sa troisième année? Il te connaissait depuis... quoi?... cinq minutes à peine, et il te faisait déjà confiance. Tu veux vraiment rejeter tout cela? Rejeter la chance de prouver ton innocence et de réclamer ta liberté... une liberté que tu pourrais partager avec Harry... Et toi, tu rejetterais tout ça en donnant au Ministère quelque chose de concret pour lequel ils pourraient t'accuser? Tout ça pour des Moldus inutiles? C'est une chose cruelle et sans-cœur que de faire ça à Harry," avait-il conclu, se laissant tomber sur la table à café, sa colère presque entièrement vidée. Sirius était resté immobile, effondré contre la cheminée, la tête basse, ses cheveux noirs masquant son visage. Remus remarqua avec surprise et émotion les légers soubresauts des épaules de Sirius.

"Je ne les ai pas blessés. Mais c'était comme si je _devais_ faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas été là pour lui... je ne l'ai jamais été, Lunard. Je me suis senti complètement désemparé lorsqu'on est arrivé chez lui : il était là à souffrir, et néanmoins prêt à attaquer avec cette lampe ridicule. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, Lunard... Mais j'ai besoin de lui." Sirius semblait s'affaisser de plus en plus vers le sol. "J'ai besoin de lui, et chaque jour, je le perds un peu plus."

Remus sentit la dernière once de sa colère s'évaporer, comme un brin de fumée poussé par le vent. Récemment, Patmol avait swingué entre plusieurs émotions : la fureur, la culpabilité, l'amertume, la haine... Mais jamais la tristesse. Remus s'approcha et s'accroupit près de son ami, l'entourant de ses bras et le serrant contre lui, comme un enfant en manque d'affection. Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée pour Harry.

"Il a besoin de toi, Patmol, maintenant plus que jamais," avait-il essayé de le rassurer. Sirius secoua la tête.

"Il n'a jamais appris à dépendre des autres. Et maintenant, avec tout ça... Regarde ce qu'il a dû subir cet été, seul. Combien de temps avons-nous pris pour lire entre les lignes?" Ce fut au tour de Remus de faire un signe de tête négatif.

"Nous sommes là pour lui maintenant. Nous pouvons essayer de l'aider maintenant."

"Il ne nous autorisera pas à l'aider. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, du moins plus maintenant, Lunard. Il a appris à faire confiance à Ron et Hermione, et aux Weasley. Mais maintenant, avec la mort de ce garçon... Il connaît les enjeux : il sait ce qui pourrait _nous_ arriver, et il en a peur. C'est trop tard maintenant," continua Sirius d'une voix défaite, peinée. "Si je m'étais échappé avant, suffisamment tôt pour développer une relation de confiance entre nous deux, avant que tout cela n'arrive... peut-être qu'il ne me rejetterait pas. Mais il est habitué à la douleur et à la solitude, et maintenant qu'il craint pour notre sécurité, il ne nous laissera plus jamais l'approcher."

"Sirius," avait interrompu Remus, relevant la tête de Sirius pour le regarder bien en face. "Il a plus besoin de toi qu'il n'a besoin d'aucun de nous," affirma-t-il, sans que Sirius apparaisse clairement convaincu. "Regarde ce qu'il affronte chaque nuit. Il a quinze ans, et il assiste à... bref, on sait tous que ce n'est pas plaisant. Il a vu plus d'horreurs qu'un homme ne devrait jamais voir dans toute une vie. Maintenant réfléchis, quel âge avais-tu quand ils t'ont enfermé à Azkaban? Tu as affronté tes peurs et tes cauchemars des années durant, Patmol, et tu es toujours là. Qui d'autre serait mieux placé que toi pour montrer à Harry que, malgré tout, il est possible de survivre avec tout son esprit - ou presque _tout_ son esprit, dans ton cas , et ses capacités à aimer et à rire intactes ? Tu seras le meilleur exemple pour lui, et la meilleure promesse qu'après tout ce qu'il a dû endurer, et _devra_ endurer, il pourra encore avoir une vie heureuse."

Sirius avait été silencieux pendant un long moment après ces dernières paroles. Remus pensait même qu'il s'était endormi, mais, après une demie-heure, sa tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de Remus, Sirius avait soupiré et s'était agité légèrement.

"J'ai besoin de toi aussi, Lunard," avait-il murmuré. Remus avait fermé les yeux sous la vague d'émotions qui menaçait une fois encore de l'envahir, tant de souvenirs résidaient dans cette seule nuit. Cette nuit d'Halloween, où il avait cru perdre tous ses amis. Il avait perdu James et Lily par la faute de Voldemort. Il pensait avoir perdu Peter par la faute de Sirius. Il avait perdu Sirius par la faute d'Azkaban. Des Maraudeurs, il était l'unique survivant ; seul... douloureusement seul, comme il l'avait toujours été, si ce n'étaient les quelques précieuses années passées à Poudlard. Maintenant, finalement, il avait retrouvé Sirius, et le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait rongé de si nombreuses fois s'était révélé infondé. Remus avait connu, et avait aimé Peter... mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître les fautes du rat... Il haïssait l'admettre, mais il était étrangement réconforté que ce soit Peter, et non Sirius, qui ait trahi les Potter.

"Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, Patmol. Maintenant plus que jamais." Remus avait fermé les yeux, médusé par la vérité que contenait cette simple phrase.

"Remus?" Une voix féminine le ramena au présent. Hermione. Remus sourit, encore distrait.

"Tu étais autre part pendant un instant," expliqua Hermione, finissant de sécher les cheveux d'Harry. Songeuse, elle rejeta la serviette sur la table à café et tortilla une des mèches noires autour de son doigt, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. "Vous savez, il ne m'aurait jamais laissée faire ça s'il était réveillé," observa-t-elle.

"Alors, il était peut-être temps que je me réveille," répliqua Harry faiblement. Hermione glapit de surprise, et son cou rougissant dévoilait son embarras.

Remus s'approcha rapidement, se mettant à la hauteur d'Harry, un genou plié, et le regarda intensément. "Comment te sens-tu?"

"Mieux," répondit-il, fermant brièvement les yeux.

"Il s'est réveillé!" s'écria Sirius. Une seconde auparavant, il était en train de descendre péniblement les escaliers, mais au son de la voix de son filleul, un énorme sourire avait illuminé son visage, et il dévala les marches restantes, s'écrasant presque sur Remus dans sa hâte d'atteindre Harry.

"Irrécupérable," soupira Remus en se levant pour laisser la place à Sirius. Hermione sourit largement à ce commentaire, puis reposa son regard sur Harry, l'expression sérieuse.

"Harry, je n'avais pas réalisé combien tes rêves étaient devenus durs," entama-t-elle. Harry essaya de hausser négligemment les épaules, mais du fait de sa position, son geste ressembla plus à une grimace. "Est-ce que c'était...?" tenta-t-elle, manquant l'avertissement silencieux que lui lança Sirius.

Personne ne questionnait plus Harry à propos de ses rêves. Il avait confié son journal à Dumbledore le premier jour, et lorsque Madame Pomfresh était repassée le lendemain, elle avait transmis les instructions du directeur : aucun d'eux ne devait insister pour que Harry raconte ses rêves, il en parlerait quand il serait prêt... si un tel jour devait arriver. Remus relégua prestement ces informations à Hermione, qui sembla stupéfaite et embarrassée ; Harry, lui, paraissait discrètement soulagé.

"Harry, je suis désolée..." dit-elle. Harry lui sourit et souleva sa main, qu'Hermione prit immédiatement dans les siennes.

"Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien. Vraiment. Oui, c'était Voldemort, et je préfère ne rien en dire. Non pas parce que c'est toi, mais je note mes rêves pour Dumbledore, et c'est déjà assez dur de les écrire, alors en parler... J'utilisais le journal que tu m'as donné, mais il est avec Dumbledore maintenant, donc je les inscris sur des parchemins," la rassura-t-il, puis il eut un autre doux sourire. "Même si, bientôt, plus personne n'arrivera à lire mon écriture." Sirius grimaça à ce commentaire, et Remus sentit son coeur lourd comme une pierre en entendant la résignation qui enrobait l'humour d'Harry.

"Hé, on dirait que la fête a déjà commencé, Fred." La voix de George les interrompit, tout comme le fracas annonçant que quelqu'un descendait assez peu discrètement les escaliers. Le premier jumeau vint se poser devant eux, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, portant encore un pyjama à rayures jaunes et vert citron. Hermione secoua la tête à cette vue. Un deuxième rouquin montra sa tête depuis les marches, à moitié endormi. Il regarda les personnes présentes, puis grogna.

"La nuit était bonne?" demanda candidement Sirius. Fred le darda du regard, et Remus regarda la scène d'un air interrogateur. Sirius avait-il fait quelque chose aux jumeaux ? Un léger signe de tête lui répondit par la négative, mais Sirius avait apparemment réussi une partie de sa vengeance : pour les quelques journées à venir, les deux frères devraient se méfier de tout et encore plus, ce qui ferait sans aucun doute un intéressant spectacle.

"Harry, tu es réveillé !" s'exclama Ron en descendant lui aussi, bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire et s'étirant le dos ; son haut de pyjama était à l'envers, nota Remus. Harry sourit en voyant le reste de la famille Weasley se regrouper. "Joyeux anniversaire, Harry!" Ron les avait rejoint avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. L'expression amusée d'Hermione ne put que s'agrandir en voyant sa tenue vestimentaire, et Remus remarqua l'échange de regards et de rires silencieux entre elle et Harry.

"Merci, Ron," répondit l'intéressé, tout en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur le canapé. L'instant d'après, Sirius était à ses côtés, prêt à le soutenir. Remus nota avec tristesse que la force du garçon avait encore diminuée avec les derniers rêves, mais il se força à garder le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi apte à masquer ses inquiétudes : son visage était tendu, ses sourcils froncés, et son regard soucieux croisa celui de Remus un instant ; néanmoins, il ne dit rien, et aida Harry à se mettre debout.

"Ginny sera là dans une minute. Si on allait réveiller Papa et Maman avant de commencer la fête, qu'en dîtes-vous?" demanda George d'une voix enthousiaste. Fred hochait de la tête, comme si chaque mouvement accentuait ce que disait son frère ; de plus, la bonne humeur de George semblait avoir lavé les craintes concernant un certain Maraudeur inconnu de tous – ou de presque tous.

"Et le petit dej?" renchérit Sirius, ce qui lui valut un regard noir et une remarque sarcastique de la part de Remus.

"Si c'est toi qui fais la cuisine, non merci."

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre : Hoho, je ne vais rien dire, je préfère vous laisser sur votre faim – d'ailleurs c'est l'heure du petit déjeûner, avec, paraît-il, d'excellentes saucisses préparées par Molly et servies par nul autre que votre dévoué Sirius… dans le chapitre Onze _dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé un titre satisfaisant !_

_NdT : FINI ! Et le chapitre 6 du Duel arrive très très bientôt, j'entame les dernières modifications, consistant entre autres à aller chercher dans les premiers livres quelques termes à traduire correctement, pffiou ! MERCI mille fois pour tous vos reviews, c'est formidable de les lire à chaque fois ! Continuez comme ça, et moi de mon côté je m'active pour la traduction _

_Vous savez quoi ? (note post-réponses aux reviews) : Auparavant, je n'aimais pas les fics où l'auteur répond à toutes les personnes car on s'attend à la base à un super grand chapitre (compte-tenu de la taille du curseur !) et en fait la moitié est prise par du blabla… Mais ceci était jusqu'à ce que je découvre le bonheur des reviews et de leurs réponses, donc… si vous détestez comme moi les interminables discours, passez, je vous garantie que ça ne retarde _absolument_ pas la traduction ; et si vous aimez lire, et bien c'est ci-dessous !)_

**Thealie, Artemis, Thamril, Cicin** : Ca fait plaisir de lire que la scène vous ait fait rire, même si je n'en suis pas à l'origine, j'avoue qu'elle était tordante à traduire !

**Linaewen Ilca **: yep, il y a ma patte dans la traduction, bien plus que je ne le voudrais parfois, mais tant que ça plaît et que tout le monde sait que c'est Bored Beyond Belief à l'origine de cette fic, je pense que c'est acceptable. Et puis, si on retrouve trop de traces dans le salon, allez gronder Sirius ! Et thanks pour les encouragements, c'était gentil. A plus tard, et j'attends avec impatience ton review, et tes remontrances s'il y a des oublis de mots, ce que je n'espère pas lol. Bizz

**Alexiel **: Oh, de la physio, quelle joie ! Physio A, c'est pour physiologie animale ? Par contre je place pas bien le 'desquamer' dans cette optique, j'avoue… A moins que vous ne fassiez l'étude de la peau des cochons ;). Ou alors, autre hypothèse, vous étudiez les étiologies des desquamations de peau chez l'adulte au retour d'un voyage à Ki-Hong-Fung et les différents parasites incriminés… Oui, ça me semble bien être ça…

**Florilège **: j'ai appris quelque chose avec MS (je me demandais à l'origine si ce n'était pas Maso-Sado, mais ça collait vraiment pas effectivement !) J'aime bien ta description incluant la tarte tatin, tu m'as bien fait rire sur ce coup ! Je te laisse libre d'en juger pour la suite, même si pour ma part je n'aurais pas décrit le Harry de cette fic comme ça… mais patience, patience, tout finit par arriver… et en particulier un des personnages principaux de cette fic que j'attends impatiemment lol. Enfin… Gros bisoux et encore merci pour le review, c'est des sourires en boîte que de lire ça !

**Orphée Potter **: Pareil pour ton review, il faut absolument que je l'envoie à l'auteur, il est super à lire ! Merci encore, et… condoléances pour tes côtes brisées par les éclats de rire, il te reste une semaine pour les remettre en état avant que le plan 2 ne se mette en action…

**Ilys **: Et ben, j'espère que tu vas mieux… Je te sauve ce coup-ci des leçons-à-la-bourre pour le lundi matin, à moins que tu ne fasses partie des chanceuses en vacances ! Si si, va, tu peux me remercier de t'accorder une pause dans tes devoirs et que tu te couches 20 min plus tard, le prof comprendra sans problème je suis sûre ! Et excellent ton 'Siri The Marauder is back !', faut que j'le garde celui-là ! Et j'ai sauvegardé quelques chapitres de 'Fuir'et 'Affronter' à lire pour les quelques soirées à venir, chose promise chose dûe. Bizz

**Mister Potter **: un petit mot spécial pour toi pour te souhaiter la bienvenue (je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue sur cette fic, ou ma mémoire fait défaut ?) et puis merci pour ton review, c'était très sympa à lire !


	11. Un Déjeuner Renversant

Annonce: Nouveau scénario mais toujours les mêmes personnages. Et toujours pas à moi…

Endriago Luna: Je ne suis pas encore sûre à propos des couples, ou même s'il y en aura dans cette histoire. Harry est bien trop occupé pour le moment. Mais peut-être que ça se fera, qui sait ?

Tanya: On en saura plus sur la signification de ces rêves dans les futurs chapitres. Je peux à ce stade de l'histoire t'assurer que ce ne sont pas des rêves prémonitoires, mais tu verras en quoi ils sont importants. De plus, dans l'immédiat, seule la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves permet à Harry de ne pas les ressentir, et cette substance s'accompagne d'effets secondaires.

_NdT : On se revoit à la fin du chapitre!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 : Un déjeuner renversant**

Harry essaya de se mettre debout et de marcher jusqu'à la table où les Weasley s'étaient assemblés pour le petit déjeuner. Il se releva précautionneusement du canapé, Sirius se tenait à ses côtés, mais sans l'aider : il semblait sentir instinctivement le besoin qu'Harry avait de déterminer si oui ou non, il pouvait encore se lever. Faiblement, ce dernier accomplit les derniers mouvements le mettant en station verticale, ses jambes tremblant horriblement. Ron et Hermione portaient des expressions inquiètes sur leur visage, mais heureusement, ils ne dirent rien. Harry vacilla un moment entre la position debout et assise, pensant presque qu'il y était arrivé, quand la pièce autour de lui se renversa furieusement et il perdit toute notion d'équilibre. Il savait qu'il tombait.

"Je te tiens," chuchota Sirius dans son oreille, des bras solides se refermèrent autour de son corps frissonnant, et le monde se réorienta. Harry ferma, une seconde, les yeux de frustration. Ça y était. Il ne pouvait même plus se lever de lui-même. Ses yeux étaient vides et désespérés lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Sirius. Ce dernier tenait son filleul contre lui, son visage dessinant tant d'expressions à la fois qu'il était difficile de toutes les nommer : il était inquiet, aimant, concerné, désemparé...

"T'as faim?" demanda Ron, brisant le silence tendu qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Harry acquiesça, et ce geste fit naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius. Harry cilla : il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ce sourire.

"Vraiment? Tu as faim?" l'interrogea Sirius, et à sa grande surprise, c'était le cas.

"Super!" reprit Ron avec une voix enthousiaste. Hermione souriait elle aussi. Presque automatiquement, elle se pencha vers le canapé, attrapa la couverture sous laquelle Harry avait dormi et la lui lança.

'Pas besoin de te voiler la face, Harry,' pensa-t-il, se sentant misérable face au tendre geste d'Hermione. 'Comment pourras-tu assister en cours dans cet état? Entre les escaliers escarpés, les salles de classe enfoncées dans les cachots et la tour d'Astronomie, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses aller à Poudlard.' Pas s'il ne pouvait même plus se tenir debout.

Harry sourit tristement en direction d'Hermione alors qu'elle ajustait la couverture autour de lui, réalisant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait cette année. Ou Ron. Où pourrait-il aller maintenant? Comment pourrait-il apprendre suffisamment de magie pour vaincre Voldemort? Où logerait-il? Sûrement, il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment chez les Weasley à attendre d'aller mieux, ou bien de...

Soudain, Harry se força à arrêter son flot de pensées avant qu'elles ne le submergent. Il les affronterait plus tard. À ce moment précis, ses amis fêtaient son anniversaire, et il allait profiter de ces moments uniques. Il surprit le regard de Remus, intense, posé sur lui. Ce dernier avait dû noter l'expression songeuse, peut-être désespérée, sur son visage, et l'examinait attentivement. Harry lui sourit, incertain.

'Cessez de vous poser tant de questions, Professeur,' pensa-t-il silencieusement. Remus était bien trop observateur pour son propre bien.

Sirius porta Harry jusqu'à la salle à manger et l'installa dans un énorme fauteuil qu'il avait tiré depuis le salon. Harry retint un soupir : tout en sachant bien que les inquiétudes de Sirius étaient justifiées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné de ces attentions. Mais les simples chaises de bois qui entouraient la table, surmontées de coussins faits mains, de couleur rouge brique, vert vif et bleu, décorés de motifs qui surprenaient Harry par leur diversité, étaient légères et instables. Il savait que s'il essayait de s'asseoir dessus et que ses tremblements augmentaient d'intensité, il tomberait sans aucun doute de ces maudits escabeaux.

"Quand est-ce que Ginny revient?" demanda Ron alors qu'il se mettait à table, face à Harry. Assiettes et bols de nourriture se dandinaient en flottant, et faisaient placidement leur chemin de la cuisine jusqu'à la table où ils se posaient calmement. Les verres de jus d'orange et les tasses de thé suivirent le ballet, et Fred et George durent se baisser pour les éviter alors et s'installer à côté d'Hermione. Sirius s'assit, comme d'habitude, près d'Harry.

"Je pense qu'elle viendra après le petit déjeuner," répondit George, après avoir attrapé au vol le plat d'omelette et s'en être servi largement - une montagne d'oeufs brouillés trônait maintenant sur son assiette. Ron hocha la tête et se retourna lorsque Mrs Weasley entra dans la pièce, apparemment suffisamment satisfaite des préparatifs du repas pour y assister elle-même.

"Où est Papa?" demanda Fred curieusement, articulant de son mieux alors que sa bouche était pleine de pain grillé.

"Il est déjà parti au travail," répliqua Mrs Weasley en grimaçant. Personne ne bougea pendant un instant, alors que tous les yeux se portaient sur elle. Remus échangea un regard sombre avec Sirius, et Ron, Hermione et Harry partagèrent silencieusement leur inquiétude, mais Mrs Weasley refusa de s'étendre sur la question. "Il rentrera à la maison ce soir. Mangez!"

Sirius empila sur l'assiette d'Harry quantité d'oeufs, de bacon et de pancakes. Harry saisit faiblement son jus d'orange, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se concentra pour ne pas le faire tomber. Le verre racla plusieurs fois contre ses dents alors qu'il buvait, et il nota qu'une fois encore, tout le monde s'était arrêté de manger. Il avala le liquide frais avidement, savourant la sensation douce qui parcourait sa gorge, et reposa tout aussi difficilement le verre sur le bord de la table.

'Ne tombe pas,' lui ordonna-t-il de toute son âme. Heureusement, le verre n'en fit rien, et Harry put relever la tête. À ce moment précis, les conversations reprirent alors que chacun faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir observé. Harry soupira.

"Hermione, passe-moi les chipos," demanda Fred, des fragments de nourriture s'échappant de sa bouche comme il parlait. Hermione lui jeta un regard dégoûté et tendit le bras vers le plat de saucisses.

"_S'il te plaît_ Hermione," corrigea Mrs Weasley sévèrement. "Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Fred."

"S'te-plaît?" reprit ce dernier, mimant un regard triste en direction d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et poursuivit son geste...

"C'est bon, je les ai," intervint Sirius avec un sourire, attrapant l'assiette au milieu de la table et la présentant à Fred. Le rouquin la prit en regardant Sirius avec de grands yeux ronds. Harry observa sans rien dire les regards effrayés que s'échangèrent Fred et George, ainsi que le sourire innocent de Sirius. "À ta disposition," reprit-il poliment.

"Merci," parvint à hoqueter Fred, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en notant la nervosité de ses traits.

Il recommença à manger placidement, tout en observant Fred poser une saucisse sur sa propre assiette - il la manipulait délicatement comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.

"Tu en veux?" offrit le premier jumeau à son frère. George secoua véhément la tête en réponse.

"Non merci," répliqua-t-il rapidement, s'écartant du plat maudit. Mrs Weasley assistait à leur conversation avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de rassurer leur mère et de continuer leur petit déjeuner - ne pas énerver Molly était une règle d'or chez les Weasley.

Harry les observa alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence, jetant des regards scrupuleux de temps à autre en direction de Sirius ; ce dernier complimentait régulièrement Mrs Weasley sur la qualité du repas. Hermione rougissait de plus en plus à force de retenir son rire, et la table entière scrutait Fred alors que ce dernier terminait son assiette - excepté la saucisse. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le plat d'omelette, mais Mrs Weasley l'arrêta.

"Mange d'abord _toute _ton assiette avant de te resservir," dit-elle sévèrement.

"En fait, je crois que j'ai fini," répondit Fred, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et se tapant largement le ventre.

"Dans ce cas, partage-la avec ton frère," reprit-elle du même ton. Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, et le fut encore plus quand il aperçut l'étincelle d'amusement qu'il vit sur son visage. _Elle savait! _George s'étouffa à cette proposition.

"Euh, Maman, je crois que j'ai fini moi aussi," protesta-t-il vivement. Sirius continuait de sourire dangereusement, et Remus avait dû déjà plusieurs fois déguiser son rire en quinte de toux.

"Tu n'as pas pris de saucisses, George Weasley. Je croyais que tu les aimais? De toute façon, même si tes goûts ont changé," continua-t-elle d'un ton égal, "tu connais les règles de la maison. Tu n'as pas besoin de manger beaucoup, mais tu dois goûter de tout," affirma-t-elle. Fred semblait beaucoup plus enthousiaste que George à cette idée, et découpait déjà sa saucisse en deux. Il la posa sur l'assiette de son frère, qui la regarda comme si elle risquait de bondir sur lui et de le mordre à tout moment.

Harry ressentit une petite bulle de rire grandir en lui avec la participation inavouée de Mrs Weasley. C'était si agréable d'avoir envie de rire, et une partie de lui était silencieusement ébahie de la sensation étrange que provoquait l'amusement en lui, comme si l'absence de gaieté pendant un mois entier avait rendu la sensation presque inconnue. Sirius nota l'expression d'Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil espiègle. Chacune des personnes présentes avait renoncé à manger, et surveillait la scène avec une anticipation non masquée.

Fred coupa lentement sa saucisse en minuscules morceaux, et après avoir vérifié que George l'imitait, il piqua de sa fourchette un fragment et l'amena, hésitant, à sa bouche. Il la renifla, et avec un dernier regard vers Sirius, les deux jumeaux avalèrent simultanément leur bouchée.

La table était silencieuse et attendait de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Fred et George s'interrogèrent du regard, puis se tournèrent vers Sirius.

"Alors?" demanda Fred.

"Je ne sens rien," reprit George, tout son visage montrant un soulagement sans pareil. Souriants, ils mangèrent quelques autres morceaux, toujours sous le regard strict de Mrs Weasley.

"C'est super bon, Maman," dit Fred. George l'approuva de la tête. Sirius s'étira et bâilla candidement, ce à quoi les jumeaux répondirent par des moues irritées. Si les regards pouvaient parler, nul doute que Sirius eut été déjà sourd. Harry commençait à se demander si toute la scène avait été encore une autre mascarade, quand la table devant lui trembla abruptement. Sirius, manifestement préparé à cette secousse, attrapa son verre et celui d'Harry avant qu'ils ne tombent. Les chaises se renversèrent au sol, et Harry tenta d'apercevoir les jumeaux. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de les localiser de l'autre côté de la pièce, sans succès.

"Oh mince, bordel de-!"

Une voix retentit au-dessus de la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier leva prestement le regard, et, stupéfait, réalisa que les deux jumeaux n'étaient pas tombés à terre ; ils étaient tombés _au plafond_. Ils y étaient étalés, et dardaient Sirius de regards dégoûtés.

"Fred Weasley! Ton langage!" réprimanda strictement Mrs Weasley, mais la rigueur de son intervention fut brisée par le ricanement qui s'ensuivit.

"Avez-vous soif, messieurs?" demanda Sirius en se levant, toujours de sa même voix innocente, le verre de jus d'orange de Fred dans une main, et il le présenta devant la tête de l'infortuné rouquin. Remus pouffa dans son propre verre, éclaboussant la table de gouttelettes orangées. Ron l'imita, riant maintenant si fort qu'il en pleurait. Sirius se rassit, haussant les épaules devant l'accueil glacial reçu par sa _si_ bonne action, et reposa le verre sur la table.

Harry observa les jumeaux froncer les sourcils à l'unisson, puis tenter de se lever. Ils démêlèrent leurs jambes et ils se rehaussèrent - rebaissèrent - ; leurs chemises de nuit tombaient sur leur tête, exposant une paire identique de caleçons rose fuchsia. Le visage d'Harry était douloureux maintenant à force de sourire. Indubitablement, Sirius méritait sa place dans les légendes.

"Viens Fred, apparemment on ne veut pas de nous ici," prononça George d'une voix hautaine. Fred pressa sa robe de chambre contre ses jambes afin de l'empêcher de tomber sur sa figure, et le suivit vers l'entrée. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent, déstabilisés - dans les deux sens du terme.

"Je pense qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour idéal pour sortir," suggéra Sirius aimablement. Hermione laissait maintenant échapper des éclats de rire nerveux, et Ron la suivit, émettant ce qui ressemblait à un renâclement.

"C'est moi qui ai fait ce bruit?" demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, et il renâcla encore. Hermione se tenait les côtes, alors que Fred et George découvraient que monter les escaliers dans leur condition était une épreuve d'un tout nouveau genre : les marches menant du premier au deuxième étage gênaient en effet leur fuite. Tenant la rampe à pleine main, George sauta par-dessus la première marche, ses jambes pointant vers le haut alors que ses vêtements retombaient encore une fois sur son visage. Grognant, il se laissa tomber sur l'envers des marches avec un bruit résonnant. Fred l'imita, un peu plus gracieusement, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pompeusement.

"Combien de temps cela durera-t-il?" demanda Mrs Weasley, qui avait entre-temps abandonné sa face stricte et riait ouvertement maintenant.

"Oh, au moins jusqu'au soir," répondit Sirius légèrement. Des bruits sourds résonnaient par-delà les escaliers.

"C'était foutrement brillant!" s'exclama Ron une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de sa respiration.

"Ron!" le corrigea Mrs Weasley.

"Désolée M'man," répondit automatiquement Ron, qui ne semblait pas contrit le moins du monde.

"Attendez voir quand ils devront aller aux toilettes," renchérit Sirius, et Harry lâcha complètement prise, rejoignant Ron et Hermione dans leurs éclats et hurlements de rire.

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre : Une petite introspection de la part d'Harry et le retour de Ginny! Hermione revient également en scène... dans le chapitre Douze : **Suspicions et Surprises **

_NdT1_ : titres alternatifs de ce chapitre 11 : Un Chapelet d'Entourloupes ou - merci Ilys - : Siri the Marauder is Baack!

Je me devais de les mentionner!

_NdT2_ : Et bien, je suis un peu à la bourre sur mon planning, mais pour me faire pardonner je peux vous affirmer que le chapitre 12 est déjà à moitié traduit, et que le chapitre 7 du Duel arrivera aujourd'hui même! Merci encore immensément à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est du pur bonheur en sucre d'orge de lire ça!

**Cicin** : je pense que c'est 'elle' pour l'auteur, à vrai dire il me semble qu'elle mentionnait son époux dans un de ses emails, et puis le style fait plus féminin que masculin je pense! J'ai toujours du mal avec le terme francophone de 'Ryry', ça fait bizarre et mignon en même temps! Et comme toujours, thanks de tes petits mots.

**Ilys** : Oh, faut absolument que j'aille mettre un petit mot pour tes fics, j'en ai fini deux et j'ai beaucoup aimé! Je fais ça ce we, promis - sauf cas de force majeure alias flemmingite aigue ' -. Héhé, comme tu as vu j'ai plus ou moins utilisé ton titre de chapitre, à très juste titre d'ailleurs! Bon je ne vais pas m'étendre mais un grand grand merci de ton review, et puis à bientôt sur le duel ou sur ta fic!

**Kaly**: bienvenue sur cette fic! Hélas je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sans révéler une bonne partie de la suite... Mais je peux d'hors et déjà t'affirmer que plusieurs personnes ameneront quelques pistes pour l'aider, à venir dans les tous prochains chapitres! Enfin, quant à ta dernière question (le rôle dans la destruction de Voldemort), tout ce que je peux répondre est que 1) c'est une fic AU de la 5ème année donc il n'y a pas de prophétie et 2) il n'a jamais été prouvé que Voldemort sera détruit à ce jour... Keep reading! Tout cas c'était sympa d'avoir laissé un review, continue!

**Artémis** : à chaque chapitre je me pose la question : tu préfères le pseudo onarluca ou artémis! bref, pas indispensable, je sais bien... Un remède est en cours de route, on en découvrira plus dans les quelques prochains chapitres. Et pas de problème, je continue à traduire, je m'amuse beaucoup à le faire -et à répondre aux reviews surtout !-.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : aah ça fait plaisir de te voir sur cette fic aussi! Et je vois que tu es toujours autant pour Hermione/Harry, je me trompe! Mais je ne répondrai rien, j'attends la présence de mon avocat! Mais c'est vrai que leur relation est mimi...

**Thealie** : woua, c'était un méga-review ton petit mot, c'était super à lire! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu!

**Orphée Potter** : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton review! Ben ce coup-ci, figure-toi, c'était plutôt les larmes de joie, mais je ne dis rien pour le chapitre suivant! Bizz.

**MissPotter95, Yayas, Edolie** : géniaux à lire vos reviews, ça donne la pêche! Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-là (enfin, même si c'est pas moi qui en ai fait le scénario, mais tout de même!)

**Florilège** : je ne dirais pas 'un chapitre injustement court', mais plutôt 'un chapitre bien assez long pour nous autres pauvres traducteurs' J'aime aussi beaucoup Remus et Sirius dans cette fic... et coup de bol, ils ont pas fini d'entrer en scène!

**Alexiel** : l'intuition ;)

**Linaewen Ilca** : alors, quelles fics as-tu lu sur (texto) SIRI ET REM'S POWA ! Je t'avais mentionné le gardien de minuit et ses séquelles j'espère? Car là le dernier (Burden of a Destiny) est m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e! Tout cas, sache que des reviews longs comme le bras ne me dérangent absolument pas lol! Et pour ta dernière question, et bien y'a beaucoup de styles que j'aime lire, et ça dépend des périodes. En général, mes préférées sont celles avec Sirius et/ou Remus, parfois Severus en tant que mentor (j'ai plus le mot en français, mais style comme 'adulte présent'), et celles où Harry prend les choses en main. J'ai des périodes où je tombe sur des fics où Harry est le plus 'malheureux' enfant de la terre et cie, et d'autres où je vais lire des fics plus... adultes... . Par contre j'aime vraiment pas les fics où les personnages changent de tout à tout, style Draco découvre un jour que 'bah Potter est pas si méchant, tiens j'vas l'appeler Harry d'ailleurs', et vice-versa, idem pour Rogue. Ou celles où c'est juste du romantisme ou des sentiments, etc... Enfin, voilà voilà!


	12. Suspicions et Surprises

Note de l'Auteur : Velonda, Tanya, (etc) : Merci à vous tous pour vos doux reviews. Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez aimé l'entourloupe, surtout que j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à la transcrire correctement à partir de l'image que j'avais dans ma p'tite tête.

Bonne lecture à tous!

_NdT : pas grand chose de nouveau, sinon que ce chapitre était prêt depuis dimanche mais, hélas, je n'ai pas encore la connexion internet dans ma petite chambre d'étudiante et les évènements se sont bousculés. À ce we pour le Duel et le chapitre 13 de cette histoire, et au bas de la page pour la réponse aux reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Douze : Suspicions et Surprises**

Harry soupira : sa fourchette raclait contre son assiette de façon bien trop audible tandis qu'il essayait de la reposer sur la table. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards posés sur lui, mais il refusa de relever la tête, maudissant silencieusement - et furieusement - le teint pourpre dont il sentait son visage se colorer sous l'embarras. Puis les conversations reprirent et Sirius se pencha vers Harry.

"Fini?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, et Harry acquiesça. À vrai dire, il avait plus mangé ce matin que durant tout le mois précédent. C'était une sensation agréable que celle d'un ventre tendu sous la nourriture ; et dire que certains considéraient la gourmandise comme un péché...

"Le repas était excellent, Mrs Weasley. Et les saucisses étaient pour le moins surprenantes," déclara-t-il, ce qui fit rire la matrone de maison. Remus sourit largement à Harry, et une étincelle malicieuse rejaillit dans le regard de Sirius.

Harry réalisait que, sur un grand nombre d'aspects, la présence de Sirius était bénéfique pour Remus. Lupin avait exprimé plus d'émotions, plus de vitalité ces derniers jours qu'il n'en avait montrées durant l'entière année où il avait enseigné à Poudlard. _Oooups. _Harry se sentit vaciller et glisser sur le côté, et il tenta de se soutenir discrètement contre le bras du fauteuil. Sirius nota néanmoins le léger mouvement, et se leva rapidement, sa main nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le stabiliser.

"Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas sur le canapé, Harry?" s'enquit-il, mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry nota l'inquiétude non dissimulée qui envahissait le visage d'Hermione - et aussi, plus singulièrement, celui de Ron - , et il aurait aimé pouvoir rassurer ses deux amis. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas leur dire qu'il n'avait pas mal. Il avait mal. Sa cicatrice était maintenant constamment douloureuse, et l'élancement semblait s'accorder avec les battements de son coeur. C'était peine perdue : chaque matin, il tentait de s'habituer au tenaillement, puis il avait un autre rêve, et la douleur augmentait d'intensité... d'un peu seulement. Cela effrayait Harry au plus au point, sans qu'il puisse pourtant l'exprimer. C'était comme si, à chaque rêve, son lien avec Voldemort se renforçait. Cette simple pensée le faisait frémir.

Au début de l'été, quand les rêves ne commençaient qu'à peine, Harry avait pris conscience de ses maux de tête croissants, mais avait récusé la pensée. Une semaine avant que Sirius ne vienne, néanmoins, il avait dû accepter les faits. Les rêves étaient non seulement de plus en plus fréquents, mais également plus poignants et réels. Harry avait toujours entendu dire que la plupart des gens rêvaient en noir en blanc. Ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Comme les rêves augmentaient, leurs détails aussi se peaufinaient. L'odeur de la pièce, son atmosphère poussièreuse, moisie ou au contraire embaumée d'encens brûlé. La sensation du tapis sous ses pieds, ou bien les douces lames lisses de parquet. De la pierre quelquefois. Les sons... le faible essoufflement anéanti de quelqu'un qui savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais qui refusait pourtant de supplier, qui essayait désespérément de retenir ses cris...

"Harry?" l'appela Sirius, frappé par le regard qu'il avait dû voir sur le visage d'Harry.

"Oui?" répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. _'Woua, quelle merveilleuse façon de fêter ton anniversaire, Potter,'_ se réprimanda-t-il fermement, essayant de se secouer l'esprit. _'Maintenant arrête ces sornettes.'_ Il finit son sermon mental et sourit à Sirius.

"Ça va?" demanda son parrain. Harry inclina la tête, ferma les yeux et serra fort ses bras autour du cou de Sirius en une embrassade chaleureuse alors qu'il le portait vers le canapé.

"J'ai adoré ta revanche sur les jumeaux. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. J'ai hâte qu'ils découvrent que toi et Remus êtes les fameux Maraudeurs," dit Harry. Il détestait entendre la faiblesse de sa voix, mais réussit toutefois à y instiller sa joie. Sirius s'arrêta, surpris de l'étreinte pendant un bref moment, avant de répondre d'une façon similaire, pressant son filleul contre lui. La tête d'Harry se retrouva tout contre l'épaule de Sirius, et il l'enfonça plus encore jusqu'à ce que son visage soit près du cou de Sirius, tout en savourant la sensation de la nouvelle robe de son parrain.

Remus avait insisté pour que Sirius l'achète pour ce jour d'anniversaire. Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'il ne se souciait pas des habits de Sirius, tant qu'il ne s'accoutrait pas d'une tenue d'Adam. L'épais tissu éraflait discrètement sa joue, et il y détecta une légère senteur de savon rémanente. Il pouvait également sentir ce qui avait dû être le shampoing ou la mousse à raser de Sirius. Un soupçon de menthe et de romarin.

Harry prit une grande inspiration comblée, seulement à peine ennuyé alors que ses sens commençaient à osciller. Il s'endormait. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux un moment : après tout, il venait juste de se lever. Mais Sirius le maintint contre lui. Finalement, sa prise sur son parrain faiblit, et il soupira doucement, se laissant porter vers le sommeil, trop fatigué pour le combattre et trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Le dernier son qu'il entendit fut le petit rire gentil de Sirius alors qu'il le plaçait sur le canapé, puis tout fut merveilleusement silencieux.

* * *

"Ginny!" s'écria joyeusement Ron lorsque sa soeur apparut sur le seuil de la cheminée, ses cheveux et sa robe couverts de cendres. Elle lui renvoya un grand sourire, avant que sa respiration ne soit coupée lorsque Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, la différence de taille entre les deux filles apparaissait nettement à Ron. Hermione surplombait Ginny tout comme il surpassait Hermione. Il regarda les deux filles, surpris de leur complicité. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre. 

"C'est formidable de te voir, Ginny," entama Hermione, serrant son amie fortement. Ginny la tapota sur le dos, clairement ravie bien qu'étonnée de cette démonstration affectueuse, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui dormait encore sur le canapé. Ron inclina la tête en direction de la cuisine, les engageant à aller y parler.

"Salut vous tous, bonjour Professeur Lupin," chuchota Ginny.

"Ginny, appelle-moi Remus je te prie," lui répondit le professeur d'un ton blasé et Hermione étouffa un petit rire. Ron la regarda un moment, le sourcil levé, mais ne put saisir l'humour de la phrase.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda doucement Ginny, ses yeux ne quittant pas la forme allongée d'Harry. Ron fixa sa soeur intensément, et elle tourna son regard vers lui. Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent, puis Ginny inclina la tête et baissa soudain ses yeux, mais Ron eut le temps d'y découvrir les larmes qui y perlaient. Il y avait plusieurs choses qui effrayaient Ron et qu'il n'était pas prêt à exprimer de vive voix, mais le fait était que Harry n'allait pas mieux. Ginny l'avait tout aussi bien compris. De nouveau, il pointa la cuisine, leur indiquant silencieusement qu'il serait mieux qu'ils tiennent toute conversation là-bas. Hermione et Ginny acquiescèrent sans bruit.

Ron avait deviné la vraie raison pour laquelle sa mère avait envoyé Ginny rester avec Charlie. Plus rien n'était sûr, maintenant, avec Harry. Quelques jours après sa venue au Terrier, Mrs Weasley avait décrété que les propres cauchemars récurrents de Ginny risqueraient de se manifester de nouveau, compte-tenu des hurlements de terreur et de douleur qu'Harry émettait chaque nuit. Elle avait donc immédiatement envoyé sa fille ailleurs, au plus grand dégoût de celle-ci d'ailleurs, et elle l'aurait maintenue hors du Terrier jusqu'au début des cours si Charlie avait pu la garder. Malheureusement - pour Molly, non pour Charlie - ce dernier avait découvert un nid de dragon en Albanie dont l'abord nécessiterait quantité de temps et d'organisation, et il avait été forcé de renvoyer Ginny chez elle plus tôt que prévu.

"Alors, vous avez fini vos devoirs?" plaisanta Hermione lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, débutant la conversation d'une manière assez peu inusuelle, et brisant par la même occasion le lourd silence qui semblait être tombé sur le groupe. Ron leva les mains vers le plafond en un grand geste dramatique.

"Oh! Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi... Arg!" Ron couina comme il fut soulevé du sol par deux paires de mains, ses jambes battant l'air de surprise. Ginny, surprise, leva la tête et découvrit Fred et George : ils étaient étendus sur le plafond, comme si au lieu de tomber et d'embrasser le plancher, ils s'étaient trompés de destination. Ils la saluèrent, Ron fermement maintenu entre eux.

"Salut, petite soeur. Bienvenue! Tu sais, Fred, il faut absolument qu'on aille choper la formule de ce sort. Y'a tellement de trucs à faire dans cette posture. Imagine... si on combine ça avec un charme de Lévitation, on pourrait vadrouiller dans tout Poudlard sans être détectés. Personne ne songe à regarder au plafond de toute façon, ce serait parfait," commença George, une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Fais-moi descendre," rétorqua Ron ; il ne se débattait pas, mais semblait plutôt se préparer pour ce qu'il savait être la suite...

"Comme tu veux," répondit légèrement Fred, et tous deux lâchèrent sur-le-champ l'infortuné rouquin, qui - _lui _- ne défiait pas les règles habituelles de la pesanteur. Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent pendant un moment alors que Ron s'abattait presque dans la poubelle, qui s'écarta heureusement au dernier moment. Complètement immobile maintenant, il s'inquiétait - plus que de l'état de son dos - d'avoir fait trop de bruit et d'avoir réveillé Harry. Anxieusement, il pointa un oeil dans le salon, mais Sirius le vit et lui fit un signe de la tête négatif. Ron soupira, soulagé de constater qu'Harry dormait encore. Sirius, par contre, darda les jumeaux, qui semblèrent honteux et se tortillèrent comme deux gredins pris en flagrant délit. De même, Ginny ne put maintenir le regard tranchant de Sirius et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

"Désolés," articulèrent les jumeaux faiblement en direction de Sirius, et ils se levèrent, encore un peu gênés. Se tenant de toute leur hauteur - bassesse -, leur tête oscillait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de celle de Ron, et leurs cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens. La formule de Sirius n'agissait apparemment que sur les corps et non les _accessoires_, ce qui fournissait un autre sujet de ridicule pour les jumeaux.

"Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dehors pour jouer au Quidditch?" suggéra Ron d'une voix glaciale. Ses deux frères se regardèrent sérieusement pendant un moment.

"Tu sais... je pense que voler la tête à l'envers pourrait se révéler intéressant," répliqua Fred, et Ron sentit ses yeux se dilater. Il avait seulement voulu les taquiner un peu.

"Vous n'en ferez rien!" les interrompit Mrs Weasley d'une voix furieuse et sans appel. Ron, encore une fois, fut impressionné de voir comment leur mère semblait toujours surprendre les jumeaux juste avant que leurs manigances ne deviennent trop sérieuses. Faisant fi des protestations des deux garçons, elle continua sa diatribe, donnant l'impression d'avoir assisté à toute la conversation, ce que Ron savait ne pas être le cas. Peut-être jugeait-elle qu'elle en savait suffisamment pour s'inquiéter de l'état des choses... "Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous entassés ici? C'est la première fois qu'Harry dort aussi bien depuis plusieurs jours. Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais : son parrain pourrait être quelque peu _énervé_ si vous le réveilliez." Puis son regard se posa sur Ginny. "Ginny, tu es rentrée! Viens, je vais t'aider à défaire tes valises," s'exclama-t-elle chaleureusement, et Ron scruta Ginny alors qu'elle suivait sa mère vers les escaliers.

Elles évitèrent les jambes de Fred et George tandis que ces derniers se dandinaient devant l'escalier, parlant à basse voix. Puis ils se tinrent à la rampe un moment, avant d'atterrir les pieds au plafond du premier étage.

Ron resta seul avec Hermione, et il en profita pour observer Sirius depuis la porte de la cuisine, qui contemplait son filleul endormi. C'était un homme grand et élancé. Il faisait tout rapidement et brusquement. Il marchait avec de larges, puissantes foulées, et se laissait tomber sur les chaises avec si peu de ménagement que le mobilier commençait à protester profusément. Les sièges de toute la maison tentaient de décamper peureusement lorsque Sirius les approchait avec une _soudaine _faiblesse des jambes.

En ce moment-là, Sirius se tenait près d'Harry, perché sur une chaise, comme prêt à bondir au secours ou à la défense d'Harry à tout moment. Son visage était pâle, anguleux et émacié, mais les rares fois où Ron l'avait surpris à sourire le faisaient ressembler à un nouvel homme. Ron ne savait pas précisement si les sombres cernes qui cerclaient les paupières de Sirius provenaient de ses propres cauchemars ou de ses longues veilles près d'Harry. Il avait les yeux d'un gris clair presque irréel, et parfois, Ron y décernait des souvenirs qui le faisaient frissonner. Douze ans à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait même pas envisager une seconde de ce supplice.

Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées : "Est-ce que Ginny a encore des cauchemars?" Ron se retourna, surpris, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules.

"Dans les dortoirs des filles, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui passe inaperçu. Garde ça à l'esprit," finit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Ron se sentit rougir sans qu'il en devine bien la raison. Hermione lui sourit d'un air malicieux, puis reporta son regard sur Harry après que Ron eut répondu par la positive à sa question.

"Dumbledore vient aujourd'hui," ajouta-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

"Et Madame Pomfresh?" Ron ne fit que répondre d'un signe de tête songeur. "Je me demande s'ils ont réussi à convaincre le professeur Rogue de mettre au point une nouvelle potion de Sommeil pour Harry," reprit-elle songeusement. La mâchoire de Ron en tomba presque.

"Tu veux rire?" s'exclama-t-il, interloqué. Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel.

"Ron, enfin, il est Maître des Potions. Il fait partie des dix meilleurs au monde. Harry a besoin de quelque chose pour l'aider à dissocier les attaques de son sommeil, ou bien..." La voix d'Hermione s'atténua, et Ron grommela.

"On sait tous ce qui pourrait arriver, Hermione..." répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Hermione fit un signe de tête et leva une main pour l'interrompre.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça," dit-elle en fixant intensément Harry.

"Alors quoi?" demanda Ron impatiemment.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir. Harry a encore droit de prendre la potion pendant trois jours, c'est bien ça?" Ron hocha la tête, encore irrité.

"J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais je dois d'abord obtenir plus d'informations avant de..." répondit-elle pensivement, mais ce fut Ron qui l'interrompit cette fois-ci.

"Avant quoi?"

"Je te dirai quand je serai sûre que c'est faisable," objecta-t-elle, et Ron la fixa un moment.

"Je déteste quand tu me laisses poireauter," bougonna-t-il. Hermione rit, mais redevint vite sérieuse.

"J'aurai besoin de poser quelques questions à ton père ce soir, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voudra y répondre."

"Pas de problème. Si tu penses que ça pourra aider Harry, il te filera un coup de main. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bouleversé, surtout lorsqu'ils ont ramené Harry des Dursley..." la rassura Ron, avant de faire une pause. "Hermione, est-ce que tu savais... pour eux?" demanda-t-il. Il vit la douleur et la honte, encore brûlantes, envahir le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle lui répondit.

"Je me sens nulle de ne rien avoir vu, Ron. Je veux dire, on savait tous que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu m'avais déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé lors de notre deuxième année, mais en réfléchissant, on pouvait être certain qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là," dit-elle d'une voix emplie de dégoût. Curieusement, Ron se sentit mieux à ces paroles. _Même _Hermione n'avait rien suspecté.

"Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre que Papa revienne à la maison. Ensuite, je pourrai donner son cadeau à Harry, j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire!" s'exclama soudain Ron, avec un grand sourire. Il aurait presque pu sauter en l'air tellement il était pressé. Les yeux d'Hermione contenaient une petite pointe de curiosité, mais Ron la dénia. "Sois patiente et tu verras bien ce que c'est," rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur, heureux de pouvoir la taquiner avec un mystère pour une fois. Hermione rit, et souriants tous deux, ils s'en furent rejoindre Sirius dans le salon.

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre : Un cadeau un peu en avance pour Harry, en provenance d'un être... pour le moins inattendu! D'autres éléments viennent se greffer sur le problème des rêves et de Voldemort, mais également quelques solutions, dans le chapitre treize : **Options Alternatives**.

_NdT_ : Woua, 88 reviews au total, c'est formidable, merci mille fois! Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir de répondre longuement aux reviews, et de plus, je souhaite mettre ce chapitre en ligne aussi vite que possible, mais sachez - pour la 12ème fois seulement! - que chaque review est un stimulant fantastique, dont aucun effet néfaste n'a été décrit à ce jour, et dont les propriétés dactylogènes sont bien connues... En bref, merci et à ce we!

_Mini-RAR_ :

**Thealie** : Remus n'y a sans doute pas participé, bien que pour une réponse totalement certaine, j'irai demander à l'auteur un de ces jours!

**Linaewen Ilca** : non non, je ne suis pas anglaise, loin s'en faut! Et yep, c'est bien le mot guide ou tuteur que je cherchais. Comme fic à traduire, j'en ai une en tête avec un bébéHarry et un génialissimeSirius et un modéréRemus, mais si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner, c'est de traduire une fic pour laquelle tu as vraiment accroché et qui te paraît assez claire... ensuite, le reste est une histoire de grande passion et de plaisir à lire les reviews! Enfin voilà, fais signe si tu te lances finalement!


	13. Options Alternatives

_Ndlt : quelques réponses aux reviews anglophones avant ce chapitre tant attendu!_

Tanya : Les cauchemars de Ginny sont plus qu'un simple souvenir des expériences vécues avec le journal, mais ils n'ont aucune connexion avec les rêves actuels de Harry. Tu verras ce que j'ai en tête pour le Professeur Rogue. À vrai dire, je me sens à la fois impatiente de commencer à écrire sur lui et étrangement anxieuse. Sinon, tu en sauras un peu plus sur ce que _sont_ les rêves d'Harry, d'autant plus que les choses progresseront. Et j'espère que les chapitres qui vont en s'allongeant rendront l'attente moins difficile!

Kaydee : (...) Oui, ils finiront par découvrir la vérité à propos de Sirius et Remus, mais ils doivent d'abord comprendre ce que signifie être un véritable Maître des Farces et Entourloupes! 8-)

_NdlT : que puis-je dire sinon : savourez bien ce _loooong _chapitre et on se retrouve au bas de la page!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Treize : Options Alternatives**

Sirius sursauta lorsque, sans prévenir, quelqu'un posa une main amaigrie sur son épaule. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, regarda aux alentours pour y découvrir Remus derrière lui, une tasse de thé à la main. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi, et instinctivement, il se retourna pour vérifier qu'Harry allait bien. Son filleul dormait encore, tourné sur le côté, le visage enfoui dans un coussin comme pour empêcher la lumière du jour de l'atteindre. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et un soleil resplendissant trouvait peu à peu son chemin dans le salon.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu me laisses au moins te faire un lit avec quelques couvertures. Voir ta tête dodeliner, puis tomber de côté quand tu t'endors, puis sursauter, puis glisser encore me donne le tournis," déclara Remus, offrant la tasse à Sirius qui l'accepta de bon coeur. À vrai dire, Sirius préférait demeurer dans le salon, à terre, que dans n'importe quel lit loin de son filleul. Peut-être était-ce le temps passé en tant que 'Sniffle', à Azkaban ou plus tard, après s'en être enfui. Rester assis n'était pas plus difficile que cela, pourtant, nombre de gens haïssaient cette simple pensée. Il but avidement une gorgée de thé et la savoura longuement, comme si sa chaleur permettait de chasser la peur glacée qui semblait s'être infiltrée en lui depuis ce matin. Remus avait laissé le breuvage bien trop infuser, ce qui fournit à Sirius un surplus de caféine aussi nécessaire qu'apprécié.

"Mmmmf," grommela-t-il, agitant distraitement les orteils de son pied gauche pour relancer la circulation dans sa jambe engourdie - il dut concéder silencieusement à Remus que la position assise n'était peut-être pas si confortable, mais il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer de vive voix. Il but encore, finit le thé en quelques gorgées et reposa la tasse avec un minimum de délicatesse sur la table à café. "Ooooh, j'ai l'impression d'être un Souafle qu'on aurait balancé à travers les buts un bon millier de fois," reprit-il doucement d'une voix fatiguée.

Harry s'agita un moment, gémit même sourdement et posa une main sur son front : ses doigts étaient rigides, et un faible sifflement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fourre sa tête une nouvelle fois dans le dossier du canapé. Son coude masquait son visage, ses épaules étaient tendues ; Sirius tendit le bras et massa doucement les muscles crispés. Après un moment, le dos de son filleul sembla se détendre et sa respiration se calmer comme Harry replongeait dans le sommeil. L'expression de Remus s'était assombrie à cette scène, et il regardait intensément Sirius.

"Je crois que sa cicatrice lui fait mal constamment maintenant," signifia Sirius à voix basse. Remus acquiesça, et il s'assit sur une chaise en face de son ami, l'air fatigué.

"Moi aussi."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire," reprit Sirius. Remus parut comme médusé un instant par la spontanéité de ces propos, puis il cilla plusieurs fois tout en considérant sa réponse :

"Tu le fais déjà."

"Ce n'est pas assez," répliqua Sirius ; ses yeux étaient encore posés sur Harry, mais maintenant, il passait sa main dans ses propres longs cheveux, d'un geste agité que Remus ne reconnaissait que trop bien comme un de frustration.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour le moment," lui répondit Remus, puis il se pencha, son regard insondable se fixant d'abord sur Harry avant de glisser vers Sirius.

"Et je déteste ne pas pouvoir en faire plus," coupa Sirius d'une voix si désespérée qu'il en frémit lui-même. Avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience, Remus était déjà debout, devant lui, et lui tendait la main comme une invitation ; son visage, néanmoins, était implacable.

"Viens, demandons à Ron et Hermione de rester ici pendant un moment. Tu as besoin d'air frais," commanda-t-il. Sirius se retourna encore une fois vers Harry avant d'accepter l'aide de Remus et de se tenir précairement debout. Il s'étira un long moment, cambrant son dos puis se baissant jusqu'à toucher ses pieds, dans l'espoir de redonner un peu de jeunesse à ses articulations. Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'Harry dormait encore, Sirius se détourna et suivit Remus hors du salon, sans prendre conscience de deux yeux vert émeraude qui observaient silencieusement le départ des deux hommes avant de se refermer, leurs expressions sibyllines et indéchiffrables.

* * *

Harry quitta doucement sa torpeur et se dirigea vers un merveilleux univers de chaleur, tandis qu'une apaisante et douce vague de sérénité semblait le submerger. Ses muscles se décrispaient à son contact et ses terminaisons nerveuses cessaient de l'élancer douloureusement. Harry soupira, chevauchant ces exquises sensations qui le ramenèrent presque aux confins du pays de Morphée, avant de réaliser, brutalement, que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal.

Des doigts fins et efflanqués, dotés d'ongles pointus et émettant une surprenante chaleur, serraient son épaule ; en un instant, Harry était presque tombé de frayeur du canapé. Les couvertures furent projetées en l'air, tout comme ses membres, alors qu'il essayait de s'éveiller complètement au plus vite, mais les piaillements excités et les voix inquiètes qui fusèrent simultanément retinrent son attention.

"Doucement, Harry, ça va! C'est juste Fumseck," disait Hermione d'une voix sécurisante. Harry attrapa ses lunettes de ses mains tremblantes et les mit sur son nez pour découvrir le magnifique phénix voleter au-dessus de lui, ses petits yeux dorés inquiets et agités. Harry mit une main sur son coeur et prit le temps de quelques grandes inspirations, tout en observant la pièce : le professeur Dumbledore était assis en face de lui, une tasse de thé à la main ; le contenu avait d'ailleurs l'air d'avoir été projeté sur sa barbe. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient également présents, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Ils s'étaient tous précipités vers lui pour le calmer et l'aider à se repositionner sur le siège, ce qui le fit rougir inconfortablement.

"Hé, mince Harry, t'as failli me provoquer une attaque cardiaque!" s'exclama Ron avec un rire forcé.

"Je m'en suis presque fait une moi-même," plaisanta Harry. Il offrit un petit regard désolé en direction de Fumseck, qui émit quelques autres notes indignées avant de se revenir se poser sur son épaule. Harry réprima un frisson au contact des serres qui lui rappelèrent une fois de plus le cimetière et les yeux inhabités de Cédric ; il déglutit difficilement, tentant de chasser ces souvenirs indésirables, et ferma les yeux un instant. Fumseck sembla sentir sa peur et logea sa majestueuse tête contre le cou d'Harry, pépiant au creux de son oreille ce qui ressemblait à un ronronnement volatile. Les images se dissolurent immédiatement, tandis que cette sensation de tranquillité se glissait une fois de plus en lui. Distraitement, il leva une main tremblante pour la passer dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais il se rendit compte que sa tête était mouillée sur tout le côté droit. Il croisa les yeux de Dumbledore.

"Les larmes... de Fumseck?" demanda-t-il, hésitant. Dumbledore acquiesça radieusement.

"Il a insisté pour venir le jour de ton anniversaire, je pense qu'il souhaitait t'offrir un cadeau, lui aussi."

Harry resta immobile un instant, parcourant mentalement chaque partie de son corps pour juger de sa condition physique. Il tendit ses mains devant lui : elles tremblaient encore, mais pas autant qu'auparavant. Il aurait pu facilement écrire avec une plume, et son estomac, qui semblait s'être noué douloureusement depuis un mois, était relâché et... émit un gargouillis. Harry ne put que hausser les sourcils à ce bruit qu'il considérait comme appartenant au passé.

"Comment te sens-tu, Harry?" demanda un attentif Arthur Weasley. Les yeux de Ron et d'Hermione étaient écarquillés et passaient sans cesse de Fumseck à Harry.

"Je me sens... beaucoup mieux. Comme si je pouvais marcher un peu et faire autre chose que juste rester assis," répondit Harry, puis il sourcilla. "Quelle heure est-il? Je pensais que vous ne reviendriez pas avant ce soir, Mr Weasley." Ce dernier sourit.

"J'ai quitté le travail plus tôt. Pour tout t'avouer, Percy s'occupe de beaucoup de choses au Ministère en ce moment, et je l'ai devancé : il sera là plus tard... Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry," continua Mr Weasley, levant une main pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de son parrain, "J'ai déjà prévenu Sirius de l'heure à laquelle il arrivera."

"Où est-il?" demanda curieusement Harry : Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des jours maintenant.

"Remus a réussi à le faire sortir un peu. Il a juste eu à annoncer que Sirius commençait à devenir aussi blafard que Rogue, et ton parrain était déjà sorti en courant!" expliqua Ron avec un air malicieux. Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire.

"Alors, raconte-nous exactement à quel point tu te sens mieux!" demanda Hermione, toujours à l'affût d'une réponse plus détaillée.

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais jouer au Quidditch, mais je me risquerais bien à voler," répondit Harry avec envie. L'idée de filer de nouveau sur son balai faisait presque bondir son coeur de joie... Jamais de tout son été n'avait-il pensé qu'il aurait pu voler encore une fois... '_Arrête ça. Tu vas mieux, point barre_,' se corrigea-t-il fermement avant que ces sombres pensées ne l'entraînent.

"Parfait! Dans ce cas, on est sûr que tu vas mieux!" s'exclama joyeusement Ron, ce qui fit sourire Harry : ses amis savaient à quel point le vol était important pour lui.

"C'est surprenant. J'avais, bien sûr, déjà lu des articles sur les pouvoirs de guérison des larmes de phénix, mais c'est tellement différent de voir soi-même leurs propriétés. Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux, Harry, tu n'es plus aussi pâle, et même tes yeux semblent briller un peu plus," dénota Hermione, sans s'arrêter une fois pour reprendre son souffle, avant que Dumbledore ne lève une main pour interrompre le dialogue entre les trois amis.

"Malheureusement, le don de Fumseck n'est pas une solution. Les larmes de phénix ne peuvent te protéger des rêves à venir, Harry, et comme tu peux le voir par les tremblements résiduels de tes mains, tu n'es pas complètement guéri. Cependant, cela nous laisse du temps supplémentaire afin de trouver une solution adéquate et durable."

"Mais pourquoi votre oiseau ne pourrait-il pas venir pleurer la prochaine fois qu'Harry ira mal?" demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés. Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit en secouant la tête :

"Pour que les larmes d'un phénix contiennent ces pouvoirs de guérison, elles doivent être librement versées, Ron."

"Et bien que Fumseck soit très attaché à Mr Potter ici présent, il va et vient à sa guise. Il disparaît parfois des mois durant l'hiver, je pense qu'il se dirige alors vers le sud, mais personne ne connaît sa destination avec précision. Les phénix sont des animaux assez solitaires," expliqua Dumbledore, mais Ron continua à sourciller de frustration.

"Et il ne pourrait pas rester dans le coin?"

Harry nota que Fumseck semblait regarder Ron d'un oeil circonspect, comme si, à tout moment, le rouquin pouvait sauter sur lui et le chasser, un filet à papillons à la main.

"Je ne songerai jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à restreindre la liberté de Fumseck, Mr Weasley," le raisonna Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. "Il me fait un grand honneur en me gratifiant de sa présence. De plus, les larmes de phénix perdent de leur efficacité à certains moments de leurs Cycles de Cendres."

Ron hocha la tête, sans paraître satisfait pour autant de cette réponse. Harry décida de lui procurer un nouveau sujet de conversation en choisissant ce moment pour tester ses nouvelles forces : il se mit debout, les bras tendus devant lui comme s'il s'attendait à tomber, mais il ne ressentit qu'un léger étourdissement qui se dissipa vite. Ron et Hermione se tinrent près de lui, souriant devant le regain de santé de leur ami, et Fumseck piailla une seule fois avant de voleter depuis l'épaule d'Harry jusqu'à celle de Dumbledore.

"Merci Fumseck," remercia sincèrement Harry, et il regarda pendant un instant les adultes présents : il savait que les pouvoirs magiques des larmes ne dureraient pas indéfiniment. Déjà, il pouvait ressentir un picotement d'énergie le long de sa cicatrice, et il décida rapidement de profiter agréablement de ces réserves d'énergie, tant qu'elles dureraient.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller dehors et peut-être monter un peu sur mon balai," annonça-t-il.

"Sois prudent, Harry," commença Mrs Weasley d'une voix inquiète. "Ne vole pas trop haut, ne va pas trop vite et surtout ne t'épuise pas." Harry acquiesça la tête d'un geste rassurant, mais elle continua néanmoins. "Peut-être que les jumeaux pourraient vous accompagner, au cas où. Est-ce que ce Sort de Renverse-Toit est encore actif?" Harry haussa les épaules tandis que Ron et Hermione secouaient la tête.

"Je ne pense pas," lui répondit Ron, mais il fut interrompu par un immense fracas qui secoua le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Ils entendirent nettement quelques jurons, mais les voix des jumeaux étaient trop basses pour en distinguer clairement les subtilités. 'C'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs,' pensa Harry en voyant Mrs Weasley froncer les sourcils de désapprobation.

"Le sort n'est plus actif maintenant," les informa Hermione d'une voix neutre, bien que son visage montrât quelques discrets signes d'amusement.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les chercher, Ron, ainsi que Ginny si elle veut se joindre à vous?" ordonna - plus que demanda - Mrs Weasley, après avoir jeté un regard à Dumbledore qui répondit discrètement par la positive. Harry sourcilla, s'il ne se trompait pas - et à les voir, il ne le pensait pas - tous les adultes essayaient d'avoir la maison vide pour parler tranquillement. Il soupira : de toute façon, il y avait fort à parier que le sujet de conversation ne soit pas plaisant.

Toutefois, alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, il vit Hermione se diriger vers Mr Weasley et lui souffler quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Ce dernier parut sérieux et acquiesça gravement, et Hermione lui sourit avec gratitude et les rejoignit près de la porte d'entrée. Harry attrapait son balai alors que Mrs Weasley leur demandait de renvoyer Remus et Sirius à l'intérieur s'ils les croisaient.

"Bien sûr," lui répondit Hermione. Harry jeta un dernier regard en direction des adultes restant dans le salon, et réprima son propre désir d'écouter ce qui se dirait. Mais en repensant à la discussion de Sirius et Remus qu'il avait surprise plus tôt, il se convainquit qu'il valait parfois mieux ne pas savoir certaines choses.

* * *

"Je crois que c'est le temps pour vous de prendre précisément connaissance des actions de Voldemort depuis le début de l'été. Ceci est le journal de rêves d'Harry," commença solennellement Dumbledore, avant de tendre à Sirius le cahier. Ce dernier l'accepta prudemment, sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, et dut supprimer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à lire quelque chose d'aussi personnel. En fait, ce sentiment était probablement plus lié à son _désir_ de lire ces notes. Après tout, il se désespérait à essayer d'aider Harry lorsque ce dernier se réveillait de ses cauchemars en hurlant, mais son filleul détestait en parler.

"Y'a-t-il une page particulière que vous voulez que je lise?" demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, qui secoua la tête, ses yeux et son visage solennels.

"Peu importe la page," répondit-il gravement. Sirius ouvrit donc le journal, laissant les pages glisser au hasard. La première chose qu'il nota fut combien, au cours des dernières semaines, l'écriture d'Harry s'était détériorée, puis il commença à lire...

* * *

Treize juillet

Je suis dans la chambre de quelqu'un. En fait, il y a deux personnes : un couple. Ils sont vraiment jeunes. Voldemort est déjà dans la pièce quand mon rêve commence. Il s'est emparé de la baguette de l'homme et s'en sert pour le menacer. Elle est terrifiée. Elle n'arrête pas de demander à l'homme... Ted, son nom est Ted. Elle n'arrête pas de lui demander ce qui se passe. Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache même qui sont les Mangemorts ou qui est Voldemort, donc je pense qu'elle est une Moldue.

Voldemort répète à Ted combien il a eu tort de se marier à une Moldue. Elle essaye de plonger pour atteindre le téléphone et appeler la police, mais Voldemort la paralyse avec le sortilège d'Imperium. Il... euh... il... Monsieur le Directeur... Voldemort lui fait faire des choses avec les Mangemorts puis avec lui. Elle pleure pendant ce temps. Deux des Mangemorts maintiennent l'homme. Voldemort dit qu'il aime entendre ses cris. Son nom est Maggie. Ils sont... sont brutaux avec elle, monsieur. Je préfèrerais ne pas en avoir à plus à dire que ça. Je sais que ce journal est supposé aider et tout, mais... bon... je ne vois pas comment le fait de raconter ce rêve en détail aidera qui que ce soit. Quand il a fini avec elle, il la frappe par le sortilège Doloris. Il la maintient sous le sort pendant un long temps, et je sais qu'il veut la tuer avec. Puis je me réveille.

* * *

'Non oh non, oh non, oh non, non, pas Harry, pas ça, oh non...' Sirius réalisa que ces mêmes pensées tournoyaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Il reposa le journal et regarda Dumbledore, dont l'expression solennelle, voire triste, ne variait pas. Sirius observa Remus se pencher et se saisir du journal, puis nota la dilatation de ses pupilles dès qu'il eut ouvert les notes au hasard et commencé à les lire.

Sirius se sentait comme sale, révulsé. Il était horrifié qu'Harry ait dû expérimenter tout cela, en parler, y assister. Comment diable pourrait-il aider Harry à traverser cette épreuve? Que pouvait-on dire pour rassurer un adolescent qui, presque chaque nuit, entrevoyait des assassinats sadiques de personnes innocentes? En soi-même, c'était déjà impressionnant qu'Harry ait gardé de l'appétit. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

"Combien de temps?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

"Deux semaines après la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry a eu son premier rêve," lui répondit gravement Dumbledore.

"Y'a-t-il vraiment quelque chose d'important que nous ayons appris par ces rêves? Une information fondamentale que nous n'aurions pu obtenir par aucun autre moyen?" demanda Remus en donnant le journal à Arthur Weasley comme s'il lui brûlait les mains. "Car je ne vois pas pourquoi nous laissons rêver Harry, si ce sont les sortes de choses auxquelles il doit assister." Sirius hocha la tête, entièrement du même avis.

"Je suis d'accord. Il est possible que ces rêves nous fournissent de précieux renseignements un jour, mais actuellement, ils font plus de mal que de bien," accorda Dumbledore. "Malheureusement, l'esprit humain a besoin de rêver, et même si Severus élaborait dès demain une nouvelle potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, sans accoutumance ni effets secondaires, Harry ne pourrait la prendre longtemps. Lorsque la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves a été inventée, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, les conclusions par rapport à son usage étaient formelles à ce sujet. Elles notaient qu'en plus de tous les problèmes connus de cette potion, même les sujets avec des métabolismes exceptionnels qui n'avaient d'abord ressenti aucun effet secondaire n'avaient pu boire le breuvage plus de trois ou quatre semaines avant que leur esprit ne s'en trouve détérioré. En deux mois, la plupart étaient devenus fous."

Le visage d'Arthur Weasley était horriblement pâle, et lorsqu'il tendit le journal à sa femme, Sirius distingua une certaine résistance dans ses gestes : il ne voulait pas que Molly voie ces notes. Sirius ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il souhaitait lui-même ne pas les avoir lues. Il croisa le regard de Remus un moment. La situation était désastreuse. Bien pire que tout ce qu'il craignait... et Sirius bénéficiait d'une imagination fertile. Il savait qu'Harry assistait à des tortures, et peut-être des meurtres, mais jamais n'avait-il réalisé la profusion de supplices dont Voldemort disposait. Il aurait dû. Après tout, ce monstre avait tenté de tuer un nourrisson d'à peine un an.

"Alors, comment se fait-il que je n'aie rien entendu de tout cela?" fit remarquer Arthur à l'intention de Dumbledore. "Je sais bien que la liste des Personnes Disparues que le Ministère garde à jour a triplé durant le dernier mois, mais je n'ai rien vu à propos des meurtres. Comment Fudge peut-il garder de telles informations confidentielles?"

"Fudge est terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa position. Il s'est entouré de personnes qu'il sait être loyales, et même les Aurors à son service sont sélectionnés en fonction de leurs opinions. Et pendant que tout le Ministère s'emploie à régler des questions d'ordre mineur, l'équipe de Fudge en profite pour masquer l'évidence du retour de Voldemort."

"Mais les corps? Les maisons? La Marque des Ténèbres?" interrogea Sirius.

"La Marque des Ténèbres s'efface en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Avec quelques Sorts d'Amnésie sur les voisins, personne ne remarque rien. Même les signatures magiques des Sorts Impardonnables s'estompent. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est d'empêcher les gens de s'approcher du lieu des meurtres pendant un mois ou deux, et presque toutes les preuves auront disparu d'ici-là. Quant aux corps... je ne sais pas la façon dont ils en disposent. Mais nous devrons le découvrir. Maintenant, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est la preuve que Fudge trompe la communauté entière des sorciers, et son mandat sera révoqué."

Arthur Weasley acquiesça, les traits figés, et passa son bras autour de sa femme lorsqu'elle commença à sangloter. Le journal glissa de ses mains et tomba à terre, puis Arthur continua : "Il ne pourra pas tout masquer indéfiniment, c'est certain. Il y a tellement de personnes qui cherchent inlassablement leurs proches disparus que la moindre erreur lui sera fatale." Dumbledore acquiesça.

"Et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il s'emploie déjà à mettre en place des éléments propres à distraire l'attention de la presse et du public." Sirius sentit un frisson le parcourir aux mots du Directeur.

"Harry."

"Oui, Sirius. Harry. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle Fudge insiste tant pour qu'un procès ait lieu à propos de la mort de Mr Diggory. Cela occuperait certainement _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pendant un moment."

"Le Survivant au Tribunal, accusé de Tricherie au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de Meurtre sur un camarade d'école, page une. La liste des Sorciers et Sorcières Disparus triple en un mois, page sept," commenta Arthur d'une voix dégoûtée. "C'est très courageux de la part de Fudge de sacrifier l'innocence d'un adolescent pour conserver son métier." Sirius réalisait à quel point cette politique pesait lourdement sur les épaules d'Arthur : il suspectait que même si Arthur adorait son métier, il aurait démissionné depuis longtemps en protestation, si sa position et les informations qu'il recueillait n'étaient pas aussi indispensables à Dumbledore.

"Mais nous avons encore du temps avant que cela n'arrive, n'est-ce pas?" intervint calmement Remus. Dumbledore glissa ses doigts sous ses lunettes et pressa longuement l'arcade de son nez avant de répondre :

"Oui, je pense que nous avons encore du temps."

"Dans ce cas, notre priorité doit être de faire cesser ces rêves," s'exclama Molly. Ses yeux étaient encore bouffis et rouges, mais sa voix était ferme et claire.

"Monsieur le Directeur?" Une voix timide s'éleva depuis la porte d'entrée. Sirius, anxieux, se retourna abruptement tandis que Remus se levait puis, après un moment d'indécision, se rasseyait. Hermione se tenait sur le pas-de-porte, et sembla apeurée lorsqu'elle nota les larmes qui ruisselaient sur le visage de Molly. Sirius priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop entendu de leur conversation.

"Oui, Miss Granger?" demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

"J'ai eu une idée dont je voulais vous parler, mais tout d'abord, j'ai quelques questions. Je voulais les poser sans qu'Harry soit là," commença-t-elle, se recroquevillant presque sur elle-même devant l'intensité des regards qui fusaient vers elle.

"Continuez, je vous en prie," dit Dumbledore pour la rassurer.

"Et bien, quand ces attaques ont-elles lieu? Le jour et la nuit, ou alors seulement la nuit?" débita Hermione à toute vitesse, et Sirius se figea de surprise. _Bien vu_. "Je veux dire... j'ai remarqué qu'Harry se reposait bien pendant la journée, enfin il a encore des cauchemars, mais comme il ne les reporte pas dans son journal, je pense que ce sont des cauchemars normaux, et pas... pas ceux avec Vous-Savez-Qui." Dumbledore commençait à sourire.

"Sorti tout droit de la bouche des enfants..." murmura Remus dans un souffle. Sirius hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Vous avez raison, Miss Granger," répondit Dumbledore avec un doux sourire. "Pour l'instant, Voldemort préfère encore agir dans l'ombre. Si Harry ne dormait que le jour et restait éveillé la nuit... C'est une idée pour le moins intéressante. Je pense qu'il nous faudra l'appliquer dès la prochaine nuit sans potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Merci beaucoup, Miss Granger," la remercia-t-il, signifiant la fin de la conversation. Hermione sourit largement avant de déguerpir hors de la pièce.

"Mais les attaques des Mangemorts avaient auparavant lieu tout le temps, pas seulement la nuit," objecta Arthur, se référant à l'époque précédant la mort de Lily et James. Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent.

"ll est vrai que Voldemort n'aura pas encore longtemps besoin de se cacher, du fait de l'amplification de son pouvoir. Il devient de plus en plus fort chaque jour, et bientôt sera suffisamment hardi pour ne plus craindre la lumière du jour," admit Dumbledore.

"Et nous ne faisons que lui faciliter la tache," ajouta Sirius d'un ton désabusé.

"Surtout quand Fudge se préoccupe de tout nettoyer derrière lui," renchérit aigrement Arthur. "Quand le public le saura..."

"C'est pourquoi nous devons impérativement trouver les corps," les coupa Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

"Pourtant, certains doivent déjà les rechercher, je me trompe?" demanda Remus. Dumbledore hocha la tête mais continua :

"J'ai confié cette mission à plusieurs personnes déjà, mais j'ai aussi besoin de votre aide. Arthur, sois attentif à toute dépense d'argent qui te paraîtrait exagérée ou suspicieuse. Ou des mentions de lieux que tu ne connais pas. Quoique ce soit d'étrange. Je n'exclus pas la possibilité que tu trouves quelque chose, d'autant plus que Fudge n'excelle que dans un seul domaine, celui de la bureaucratie." Arthur opina du bonnet, et Sirius pouvait voir qu'il était heureux d'aider. "Néanmoins, garde-toi bien d'être découvert, Arthur. J'ai besoin de toi, ne risque donc rien qui pourrait mettre en danger ta position au Ministère." Arthur acquiesça de nouveau aux paroles de Dumbledore et Sirius nota qu'il serrait fort la main de Molly.

"Nous avons encore un peu de temps dans ce cas. Du temps dont Harry a désespérément besoin," rajouta Remus en souriant en direction de Sirius d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante ; Sirius apprécia ce geste, bien qu'il dût réprimer à chaque seconde l'idée jouissive de bondir de sa chaise, de traquer Fudge et de le tuer pendant qu'il mangerait son repas. Il essaya de se concentrer et prit la parole :

"Donc Harry reste encore pendant trois jours au calme avec la potion, puis on change ses heures de sommeil, c'est bien ça?" Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche à l'idée de ne pouvoir faire que si peu.

"J'ai également demandé à Severus de venir observer Harry pendant les quelques jours où il n'aura pas de potion," annonça Dumbledore, et Sirius se doutait que sous sa forme d'animagus, son échine se serait déjà dressée au seul nom de l'ancien Mangemort.

"Et en quoi Rogue pourrait aider Harry?" cracha-t-il presque, malgré l'avertissement silencieux que lui envoya Remus. '_Du respect pour tes collègues, mais bien sûr_,' pensa-t-il superbement en direction de Remus, le poussant - encore une fois - à changer son opinion sur l'homme.

"Je pense que tu seras surpris de la quantité de versants pour lesquels Severus peut nous aider," répliqua Dumbledore avec certitude : Sirius dut retenir un reniflement dédaigneux.

_À Suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_À venir : Les cadeaux ;) je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est le titre du chapitre : **Chapitre Quatorze : Cadeaux et Introspection**_

Ceci était le 13ème chapitre, alias C-3 avant l'arrivée de Rogue, yep!

_Et je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre, bien qu'un peu mécontente de l'ensemble - j'ai _vraiment _galéré pour arriver à le traduire en un français globalement correct... Enfin... Le prochain sera plus long encore, applaudissez mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs!_ (si messieurs il y a?)

Autrement, je suis aux anges avec mes 98 reviews, merci encore et encore!

**Linaewen Ilca** : eh oui, ton 'pot-pourri' était si _vrai_ que je l'ai employé pour le résumé! Mais je ne suis toujours pas contente de mes résumés (pour les deux histoires), et comme je sais que c'est surtout le résumé qui attire les gens sur de nouvelles fics... si quelqu'un a une idée d'ailleurs, je suis preneuse! Bref, je reviens à ton gentil résumé. J'aime bien parce que tes reviews montrent souvent ce que je ressens par rapport à la fic sans l'exprimer aussi bien que toi! Alors, dans ce chapitre, y'a eu du Sirius, encore du Sirius, du Remus et de l'Hermione toute fraîche, qu'en penses-tu! Aussi Dumbledore d'ailleurs, et ce n'est _probablement_ pas la dernière fois... De toute façon, tant qu'il y a du Sirius ;) miam! Allez je te laisse, bisouxx.

**Satya** : hum, alors ton verdict, ce chapitre 13 était-il un doux rêve! Tu me diras! Quant à moi, je suis surprise et heureuse d'en être arrivée jusque-là, mais je remercie encore ce carburant fantastique de reviews!

**Ilys** : ben ouais, figure-toi que ça manque de répondre à des 'fight Siri' et 'vive les Remuchonets d'amour' lol. Non non, pour les cauchemars de Ginny, tu n'as rien loupé (si ce n'est un minuscule passage au chapitre neuf qui laisse entendre un peu plus!), j'ai la flemme de regarder voir si ça sera plus expliqué dans les prochains chapitres, donc je peux déjà t'affirmer que c'est des rêves résiduels de la confrontation avec Jedusor, mais il n'y a pas de Voldemort là-dessous. Et quand tu es en proie à des cauchemars, entendre quelqu'un d'autre crier au meurtre ne doit pas forcément aider j'imagine! Hey, n'arrête pas le nutella, je t'offrirai une belle boîte pour Noël pour te remercier de ces si gentils reviews post-consommation de nutella!

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : ce chapitre était plus long, et malheureusement pour moi - heureusement pour les lecteurs ? - ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant! j'espère que tu resteras quand même dans le coin!

**Cicin** : 8)

**Natalia** : Merci de tes reviews! Je viens de voir que tu répondais au chapitre 5 quand tu parlais de sadisme (je ne comprenais plus juste avant!) et oui, y'a peut-être un peu de ça dans la revanche de Sirius! Mais bon, c'est plus marrant à lire et à traduire aussi. Tout cas continue à laisser des petits mots de temps à autre si tu aimes la fic, c'est sympa!

**Thealie **: contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre! j'espère que tu auras aussi apprécié celui-là malgré le nombre de prises de tête qu'il m'aura données!

**Florilège** : Arg, c'est quoi cette histoire de fer à repasser, tu me fais froid dans le dos! C'est vrai que l'histoire avance lentement, mais comme tu dis j'y suis strictement pour rien moi! (si ce n'est pour le choix de la fic, j'admets...). On aura un petit entraperçu de Poudlard le chapitre prochain, mais rassure-toi, on est encore qu'à la moitié de l'été!

**Onarluca** : paix à ton ordi... ou alors dois-je envoyer tous mes voeux de meilleurs rétablissements! Je rigole, en attendant, grand merci d'avoir songé à me laisser un review, même avec retard, ils sont tout aussi bons - croquants sous la dent, miam! Bizz


End file.
